


When Your Light Touches Me

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Loki is a good guy, Magic, Magic Pull, PTSD, Past Abuse, Smut, Tony is like a dad, magic mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 68,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: Loki and Valkyrie are sent to Earth after Ragnarok to seek help from the Avengers for the Asgardian refugees. Tony recruits a young girl with powers that she doesn't understand, and Loki has a connection with her.It has been said that if your magic pulls you to someone else's magic, it means that they are your soulmate, and your magic will mate with theirs, making your bond stronger than ever.
Relationships: Loki/Original Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 230
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Loki hated uncertainty. He hated not knowing what was coming, but mostly he hated things he could not control. He could do this. Thor deserved to be the King of Asgard, and Loki would stand by his side, no tricks, not anymore. For all he’s done to Thor, he owed him this. But going back to Midgard was not something Loki was looking forward to doing. The Asgardians had nowhere to go after they had started Ragnarök. Thor needed to stay on the ship with his people, so it was decided that Loki and Valkyrie would go to Midgard first, and find somewhere for their people to get settled in. Thor suggested they go to the Avengers compound and talk with them, ask for help. Thankfully Valkyrie was coming with him, or else Stark might kill Loki on sight.

They landed the grandmasters ship on the grass in front of the Avengers compound, and the familiar face of Tony Stark exited the building, along with someone Loki did not recognize. Tony held up his hand, an Iron Man glove now closed over it, repulsor lighting up. “Stop right there Reindeer Games.” He said, ready to shoot Loki.

Loki put his hands up in surrender, and Valkyrie walked out behind him. “Don't shoot!” She said to him. “Thor sent us. We need help.” She told Stark.

“If Thor sent you, then why is he with you?” Stark asked, referring to Loki. “Because he's changed.” She replied. Stark scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

Loki took a small step forward slowly, hands still up in the air. “Its true Man of Iron, I've changed. I swear it. Please give me a chance.” Loki pleaded. This wasn't like him. He was begging, for what? Stark's forgiveness? His trust? The old Loki would have not cared either way.

“I’ll take it under advisement for now. Why did Thor send you, and not come himself?” He asked. “Asgard is gone. We saved as many as we could.” Valkyrie told him. Loki looked down; he really hadn't taken a second to fully comprehend what they had lost.

“What the hell happened? Who could do that?” Stark asked, eyes wide. “Well we destroyed Asgard. To kill our sister, Hela.” Loki responded.

“Wait, there's another one of you?” The man next to Stark asked. Loki nodded. “Our father’s firstborn. Her power became too much so he imprisoned her in Hel, but when he died, she came back. She gathered her power from Asgard, and the longer she remained on it, the stronger she got. She wouldn't stop, so we enacted Ragnarök, which destroyed Asgard, and Hela along with it.” He continued.

“So now what’s left of Asgard is on a ship, floating in space until we can find a place to call home. Thor sent us here to ask you for your help.” She said. Stark thought for a second. “Holy shit.” He said. “Well I know that we don't have enough room here for everyone. Maybe we can find somewhere where you can build a village, start over. New Asgard.” He said. Valkyrie smiled. “Thank you so much. Thor said you were kind.” She told him. Loki rolled his eyes and held back a laugh, getting a stern glance from Stark.

“Come on in, let’s get you guys settled, were kind of short on people anyway.” Stark said, leading them toward the compound. “No man out of time out here to greet us? What happened Stark, you have a falling out?” Loki asked, curious why Stark and the other man, Rhodes, were the only Avengers here.

“You could say that.” Stark said plainly. Loki could tell he didn't want to continue the conversation further. They gave Loki and Valkyrie each a room, and Loki had to admit, it was nice. Huge bed, an attached bathroom. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. Could he do this? Be a good guy? Be an Avenger. He scoffed. It sounded so strange. A voice coming out of nowhere made him jump up off the bed and look around.

“Mr. Loki sir? Boss wanted me to let you know that there are fresh clothes in the drawers if you needed them, and that dinner should be ready soon.” The female voice said to him.

“Um..thank you? Who are you?” He asked.

“I'm F.R.I.D.A.Y. Sir. I'm Mr. Stark's personal Artificial Intelligence.” She said. “Hmm.” Was all Loki said. He ventured over to the dresser and found some black pants and a black t-shirt. This would have to do. He ventured into the bathroom and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run over him.

**

Dinner was coming to an end, and Stark threw up some images and videos on the screen. “You guys are actually just in time, we were planning on tracking down some new blood, and could use your help.” He said. Loki looked up at the screens. They were pictures of a young girl, long black hair, petite frame. There was footage of the Chitauri attack he brought to New York. Loki looked away in shame. That wasn't him. Thanos had gotten into his head and made him think taking over the world was what he wanted. He never meant for people to get hurt, for the city to get destroyed.

The girl was fighting off the Chitauri with some form of magic. Black waves of energy came out from her hands, and she could move things out of her way with it. She could also blow things up, as he watched her do to a Chitauri ship. She looked terrified, like she had no idea what was happening to her. He watched as she became unstable, her magic growing all around her, she screamed and the magic burst out of her, blowing a nearby building. He watched, horrified at what she’d done, as she fled.

“We don't know much about her, other than her name. Katherine Jordan. F.R.I.D.A.Y, bring up her files please?” Stark asked the AI. “All we could find on her was files through high school. She was in several different foster homes, the last one when she was 17, she disappeared after that. After the mysterious death of her foster brother. The funeral was the last time anyone ever saw her.” F.R.I.D.A.Y said over the intercoms.

“Until 2 days ago.” Stark said, throwing up another image. It showed her walking into a drugstore, she had a hood over her head, and Loki was surprised the camera even picked it up. “We didn't think it was her, but F.R.I.D.A.Y ran a heat scan on her body, and because of her powers, we were able to match it.” Tony said.

“What is she?” Valkyrie asked.

“An enhanced?” Rhodes asked. “Not that I can tell. Her body hasn't 'been altered in any way, unlike Ms. Maximoff.” F.R.I.D.A.Y told them. 

“So, she was born this way?” Stark asked. “It would appear so, sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y told him.

Stark looked to Loki. “Have you seen anything like this?” He asked Loki. He shook his head.

“This kind of magic is unpredictable.” He told Stark. “It’s much like your Miss Maximoff’s, from what Thor has told me about her, but this seems more erratic. Unstable. It almost seems like she doesn't understand what’s happening to her, and that can be dangerous. As you probably have seen, if magic cannot be controlled, it can end up bad for everyone involved.” Loki told him. Stark nodded and watched Loki as he studied the video of Katherine. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where is she now?” He asked.

“In a small town just outside Birmingham, Alabama sir.” She responded. Tony nodded and stood up. “Suit up. Wheels up in 10.”


	2. You are what you are

It felt odd sitting in the Quinjet without being a prisoner. This was definitely something Loki was going to have to get used to, fighting on the good side. The flight there didn’t take very long. Stark had Friday scanning the area for Katherine. “Any sign of her Fri?” He asked.

“I found her boss, but she’s not alone. There’s 3 other people in an alley with her, right behind this laundromat. It looks like they are fighting.” She said. The jet landed not far from the laundromat and they all piled out, Stark tapping twice on his arc reactor, suiting up, and Loki, morphing into his green and gold suit, daggers in his back pockets, ready for a fight.

They crept up to a fence just beside the commotion, and that’s when they saw Katherine. There were 3 guys standing in front of her, backing her into a corner.

**

Kat backed up until she hit the wall. All she was trying to do was get back to the shelter. “Come on sweetheart, let’s have a little fun. We don’t bite.” One said. “Much.” Said another.

“Please just leave me alone.” She pleaded to them. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt. “Oh, come on sweetheart, we just want to play.” The third one said to her, coming in closer and pushing her up against the wall. She could feel her magic taking over and her eyes turned black, her power radiating from her hands. “What the fuck are you?” The guy asked, backing away.

“I said leave me alone!” She yelled and thrust her hands at his chest, throwing him up in the air.

**

They came around the corner just in time to see one of the men flying through the air, landing on a car in the alley. “Oh fuck.” One of the other men yelled. Katherine threw both of them in the air too, landing on the ground beside the car. Loki wasn’t sure if they were dead or not, but it didn’t look good. They approached her slowly. She was shaking, her magic radiating off her skin. There were black veins going up her arms. She jumped when she saw them, throwing up her hands, ready to blast.

“Whoa hold on its okay! We’re not going to hurt you.” Stark said. He took his suit off to show he wasn’t a threat, Rhodey did the same, and took a step toward her. “I’m-”

“I know who you are Iron Man. What do you want?” Katherine said to him. “We need your help. We need your help, and I think you could use ours.” He said to her.

“What could you possibly need my help for? To join the Avengers? I think I'd do your team more harm than good.” She told him, still vibrating with her magic. “Maybe if you could just put down the magic hands? Then we can talk?” Stark said to her. She shook her head. “I can’t control it, sometimes it has a mind of its own.” She said to him.

“Were not going to hurt you, I swear it.” Loki said to her, she turned and locked eyes with him and he felt a pull towards her magic with his. Her breath hitched in her throat and she suddenly felt her magic slipping away, she was calming down, and it was because of this man. There was something about him that was calming for her. The veins on her arms started to disappear, and her eyes turned back to their normal bright green color. “How?” She said, before blacking out.

When Katherine woke up, it took a second for her to realize she didn’t know where she was. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it, putting her head in her hands. “Ow.”

“Are you alright?” Someone said from across the room, making her jump. She looked up and it was the man who had spoken to her earlier, the one who had calmed her down. He was dressed differently than before, now just wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, long black hair slicked back.

“Where am I?” She asked him. She looked around, it wasn’t a hospital, but there was medical equipment everywhere. “This is the medical floor of the Avengers compound. We brought you here because you fainted. How are you feeling?” He said as he sat down in the chair to the side of her bed.

“Um...I feel drained...whatever happens to me, it’s never happened like that before.” She said, looking down. “Do you know what’s happening to you?” He asked her. She shook her head. ” It started happening when I was a kid, I kept getting moved from one foster home to the next because strange things kept happening, things I couldn’t explain. I finally found a good home when I was 15. Then something happened and I...” She stopped and tears started forming in her eyes, her hands started shaking and Loki saw the black veins start to form on her arms and on her face.

He reached out and put his hand over hers, and he watched as the veins started to dissipate, and she stopped shaking. “Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He told her.

“How are you doing that?” She asked him. He shook his head. “I don’t know. When I looked at you, I felt pulled by your magic. I’ve never felt anything like it.” He told her. “I have magic too.” He lifted the hand he had over hers, and blue energy came out of it, like it did with hers. Her eyes widened.

“So, what am I, a witch? Does that make you a warlock?” She asked. Loki laughed. “I guess that’s what you could call me. Most people call me the God of Mischief.” He said with a smirk. “But I don’t know if you’re a witch. You definitely have magic, but it’s very different from what I’ve seen. Its stronger than mine, more erratic, it seems to have a mind of its own.” He told her. That made her uneasy. What was inside of her that did this? She didn’t want to be like this anymore. Loki could sense that she was starting to panic again and put his hand back on hers. “It’s okay, that’s why you’re here, we want to help you. We can help you.”

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. “How can you help me?” She said. Loki wasn’t entirely sure how they could help her. Hopefully Stark had a plan, maybe he could create something that could help her control her magic. He didn’t understand why he cared what happened to this girl all of a sudden.

“Tony Stark is a very wealthy man; he is also one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. I’m sure that he’s going to figure out how to help you. In the meantime, I can train you. Help you control it.” He told her. She looked up at him and for the first time in maybe her whole life, she felt completely safe.

Tony came back down to check on her a little later, and a woman, Dr. Helen Cho, came with him. They ran a few more tests on her, and took some more blood, but the doctor cleared her to roam the compound, as long as she didn’t overexert herself. “You hungry kid?” Tony asked her as he stuck out his arm for her to slip hers too. She nodded and let him lead her up to the kitchen area, where the others were that she saw last night. She sat down and looked down at her lap, unsure about her surroundings. These people seemed nice, but what if they just wanted her for whatever she was? What if they would hurt her if she didn’t do what they said?

A plate being set down in front of her brought her back to reality and she looked up Tony, who was smiling down at her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, sitting down on her left. Everyone slowly started eating, and she learned everyone’s names. The man that was wearing a suit similar to Tony’s last night was Rhodey, the woman was Brunnhilde, but she said Kat could call her Valkyrie, then there was Loki. Kat didn’t know why she felt such a pull to him, but she felt calm in his presence, like he would protect her.

Loki kept glancing at Kat while she was getting to know everyone, and he couldn’t get this feeling out of his head about her. The way his magic pulled to her, he had heard of this happening before, with soulmates. It was a rare occurrence anymore. It brings to people together who were destined to be. He wasn’t sure that’s what this was, but he didn’t want to scare the girl if that’s what was happening. She was the most beautiful woman Loki had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen, with flecks of blue, her black hair long and pushed over one shoulder. He noticed freckles on her cheeks, and when she laughed at something Rhodey had said, he noticed metal in her mouth. Some kind of piercing? That made Loki more intrigued.

“So, what do you say Katherine, are you up for some training today? Basic stuff, I’m sure Valkyrie can teach you some hand to hand, and then Loki can start on your magic, if that’s okay with you?” She looked at Loki, then back at Tony, nodding. “One thing. Could you call me Kat?” She said smiling.

“We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay so we got to meet Kat. Her powers are very unpredictable. When they take over, it's kind of a fight or flight situation, she doesnt really have control over what's happening.


	3. Training

Kat followed Valkyrie down to the gym where there were a couple treadmills, various weight machines and a few punching bags. She led Kat over to a matted area and stood across from her.

“I know I’m probably not the best person to teach you hand to hand, but from what I’ve been told, half the team is otherwise missing at the moment, so I’ll have to do.” Valkyrie told her. Kat gave her a confused look. “But, you’re a Valkyrie.” She told the warrior. “An Asgard defender, who better to teach me combat than you?”

Valkyrie smiled at her. “You know of me? Of Asgard?” Kat shrugged. “There are books, and I like to read.” Valkyrie nodded and moved closer to Kat. “Okay, so I want you to come at me, and try and hit me, with everything you’ve got.” She said.

Kat nodded and blew a breath out, keeping Dr. Cho’s warning about not overdoing it in the back of her mind. She put her fists up by her face, like her last foster father had taught her. He had been a boxer, so whenever he went to train, Kat would go with him to watch, or man the desk at the gym he owned. Kat spaced her feet out, then came forward with her left foot, throwing her right fist at Valkyrie. She dodged it of course, grabbing Kat’s hand and bending it behind her back, holding it in place.

“That wasn’t bad, honestly, but the spacing in your feet is off just a little bit. Also, don’t hesitate. You did just for a millisecond before you swung, and that’s all it takes for someone to dodge a hit. Kat nodded, getting back into position, fixing her feet like she had been told. This time Valkyrie came at her, and Kat ducked down, dodging the hit, swinging her own fist into Valkyries side. The warrior stumbled, caught off guard and took a deep breath in, having the wind just knocked out of her.

“Okay, wow, that was good Katherine, well done.” Kat smiled at her, proud that she had caught this amazing Asgardian warrior off guard. _It probably wouldn’t happen again though._ Kat thought.

They sparred like that for another half hour, and while Kat got in two or three hits to Valkyrie, she also ended up on the receiving end of quite a few hits, and ended up on the ground once or twice. Valkyrie helped her up and winced when she noticed the bruise on Kat’s jaw. “Oh, damn, I’m sorry.” She said, pointing to Kat’s face.

“It’s okay, not the first time I’ve had a bruise on me.” Valkyrie frowned at that. Had this girl been beaten all her life? She was about to ask when Tony and Loki walked in the room and she couldn’t help but to grin at the way Kat got shy around the Norse God.

“Hey Kat, you were looking pretty good in there.” Tony told her. She laughed. “If what you mean by ‘good’ is me getting my ass beat, then yes, I’m doing fantastic.” She said sarcastically. Loki cracked a small smile at her and she blushed.

“Well, I mean, for someone who isn’t trained to fight like we are, I think you did pretty good.” He told her.

“Do you think you can show reindeer games here what you’ve got magic wise?” Kat tilted her head at the nickname Tony had given Loki. “Long story.” He said. She nodded, looking down at the ground. She wasn’t sure she wanted to use her powers, after what had happened in the alley.

Loki took a step toward her. “You can’t hurt me Little Dove.” He said softly. Something stirred inside her when he called her that. She nodded and he led her outside, so they wouldn’t accidentally break anything, which was bound to happen when she used her powers.

“Okay, so what I want you to do is just relax. Focus on your magic, and try to make an orb in your hand.” He instructed. She shook her head. “Ive never tried to use my powers on purpose before. It’s always just happened.” She told him. He thought for a minute and then nodded.

“That’s okay. That’s what I’m here for. Just clear your mind, and try to tap into it. Go as slow as you need to. We don’t need to rush here.” Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She tried to just feel out her powers. She held her hands out and slowly let the magic seep in. When she opened her eyes, there was a black orb in between her hands. She cracked a small smile, and looked up at Loki to find him doing the same.

“That’s perfect darling. Well done.” Kat froze at his words. Sensing something was wrong, Loki carefully walked up to her. “What’s wrong Kat, are you alright?” He said. She shook her head slowly. “I just, don’t remember the last time someone sounded…proud of me. If anyone ever was.” She said, looking down. Loki’s face fell. What hell has this beautiful girl endured?

“Oh Kat, it’s alright.” He told her, placing his hand on her arm. Once again he felt a pull toward her from her magic. She gasped and looked up at him. “What is that?” She asked softly. Loki looked down at her for a moment before stepping back, removing his hand. “I’m not quite sure. But, I would like to try something else if that’s alright with you?”

Kat nodded and Loki backed up a few paces. “Now, I am going to attack you with my magic, and I want you to protect yourself.” Kat shook her head. “What do you mean protect myself?”

“Whatever you feel is right. If you want to attack me back, so be it. If you feel the need to throw up a shield, do that. Whatever feels right to you.” He told her. She nodded and lifted her hands, signaling she was ready for Loki’s attack. He threw an energy ball at her and she pushed her hands out, taking control of it and throwing it back at Loki, knocking him on his ass. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran up to him, using her other hand to help him up.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know I could do that!” She yelped. Loki started laughing. Why was he laughing. “It’s okay darling. I’m impressed. It’s not often that that happens.” He told her, throwing her a smirk that made her blush and look away.

“Alright, one more thing and then we’ll call it a day and head back inside okay?” He asked her. She nodded and took a step back. “Lift me up.” She tilted her head, confused. “Uh, what?”

“I want you to use your powers to lift me up in the air.” He told her. Kat’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No, I could hurt you.” She told him. He took her hands in his and brought them up in between them. “No, you wont. It’s alright. I trust you.” Her eyes snapped up to his. He trusted her? He didn’t even know her. He didn’t know how dangerous she could be. She nodded and stepped back, letting her hands fall back to her side.

He nodded for her to begin and she raised her hands, trying to focus on lifting him in the air, and maybe not blow him up. A black light emitted from her hands and surrounded Loki, lifting him a few inches off the ground. She pushed just a bit further, and he was hovering a couple feet off the ground. He smiled down at her and she slowly lowered him back down.

“Perfect. This was really good Kat. I know it may not seem like much, but for someone who never uses their powers, you’re doing quite well at controlling them.” He told her. “Well, I guess you could say I have a good teacher.” What the hell was that? Was she flirting with Loki? She couldn’t even stop herself, it just came out. Like word vomit. Yeah, that’s what that was.

He smirked at her again and her legs felt like jelly. He really needed to stop doing that. He held out his arm for her to take and she did, letting him lead her back into the compound.

Tony had lunch waiting, takeout from a local deli. Kat sat down next to Valkyrie, and across from Loki. Rhodey had also joined them, as well as Tony’s fiancé Pepper. Kat thought she was the sweetest woman she had ever met. She had offered to take Kat shopping after lunch, and even when Kat refused, thinking that Pepper was doing it because she felt guilty for her, Pepper reassured her that she really did want to, that they would make a day out of it, and even invited Valkyrie along with them, seeing as she didn’t really have anything other than Asgardian clothing.

“Just let her do it, don’t argue, or else she’ll give you a million reasons why you should.” Tony joked. Pepper kicked him from under the table.

“Tony argues with me on purpose though. My voice is probably the only one he likes to hear other than his own.” She shot back. Tony’s mouth dropped and Kat covered hers so they wouldn’t see her smiling. 

Kat headed back to the room she had been given, taking a quick shower and looking through some of the clothes Tony left out for her. They had belonged to someone named Wanda, who didn’t live at the compound anymore. She chose some plain black leggings and a long sleeved crème colored shirt that hung around her thighs. She put her boots back on and ran a brush through her hair, deciding she was presentable enough to be seen in public.

She met Pepper and Valkyrie back in the living room as they said goodbye to Tony, and Kat didn’t notice they was Loki was looking at her when they made their was outside.

“See something you like reindeer games?” Tony teased the God. Loki rolled his eyes and whacked Tony on the arm. “There’s something about her, she’s different. My magic feels drawn to her.”

Tony looked at him like he was crazy. “Uh, sorry, what? Your magic what?”

“In very old history texts, it is said that soulmates can be drawn together by their magic. It’s not a common occurrence anymore, but it has been known to happen. Magic can mate with other magic. Binding those people together. If I’m not mistaken, that’s what I feel. My magic is trying to mate with hers. It believes she is my soulmate.” He told Tony.

Tony’s mouth hung open as he listened to Loki. How was that even possible? “Are you sure?” He asked. Loki shook his head. “I don’t know. In the thousand plus years I’ve been alive, I’ve never felt anything like this, toward anyone.” He said quietly. It scared him more than he’d like to admit.

“Well, I do know one thing. Don’t you dare hurt her. I have a feeling she’s been through enough.” Tony told him. The trickster nodded.

“I don’t plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, little Loki has feelings hehe


	4. Damage with a credit card

It turns out Pepper knew how to do some damage with a credit card. She basically told Kat and Valkyrie to go nuts and get whatever they wanted. Valkyrie didn’t need to be told twice, but Kat on the other hand, she had no idea what to even look for. Everything she’d ever worn she had to buy from a secondhand store because the pitiful amount of money she made at the diner she worked in didn’t amount to anything.

“Kat, are you okay sweetheart?” Peppers voice sounded from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned around. “Yeah, I’m just a little lost here. I don’t really do this sort of thing.” She admitted. Pepper nodded and Kat followed her as she walked around the racks and picked out several things, glancing at Kat every few minutes, ass if she was gauging her size.

“Here.” Pepper told her, handing her the clothes. “Go and try these on and let me know what you think.” Kat nodded and took the clothes into the dressing room. The first outfit was a black t-shirt dress that was a galaxy print. It came just to her knees and fit her like a glove. Kat smiled in the mirror and stepped out of the dressing room to show Pepper.

“That looks amazing on you Kat. We’re definitely getting that one.” Pepper told her. She blushed, walking back into the room. There were a few more dresses, one was black with sunflowers, Kat liked that one quite a bit. Sunflowers were her favorite. There was a dark green one with lace over the top that brought out her eyes.

There were also several pairs of jeans, some leggings, various tops, things that Kat thought were way too nice and expensive for her to be wearing. Her mouth dropped when Pepper told her they were getting everything she had tried on. She tried to refuse, but she soon realized she couldn’t argue with Pepper. They also got some shoes, new boots, heels, which Kat had no idea how to walk in, and some running shoes for training.

They also picked up new bras and panties, and let’s just say Pepper had very good taste when it came to that department. Between Kat and Valkyrie, she was sure the credit card machine would break when Pepper swiped her card. It gave Kat a sick feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t used to this. That was more money than she’d make in months.

When they got back to the compound, Valkyrie took her things to her room, and Kat gently grabbed Peppers arm, stopping her for a minute. “Thank you for today Pepper, really. This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Kat told her. Pepper smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re welcome sweetheart. You’re one of us, we’ll take care of you.”

Before Pepper left, she handed Kat a box. “In here is the newest version of the Stark Phone. It’s got GPS so we can track you, Friday is uploaded into it as well. It’s got top security on it, and a panic button that has to be tapped twice and it will alert someone on the team that you need help. We all have one. All our numbers are programmed in there for you as well. The other thing that is in there is a Stark Pad. It’s pretty much the same as the phone, all the same features, except it’s bigger, you can watch Netflix and what not on it.” Kat looked down at the box in her hands. “Thank you again Pepper. This is really too much.”

“Nonsense. Tony likes to go overboard and spoil people. Just let him do it. He will be insufferable if you don’t.” You laughed at the woman as she waved to you and headed to her car.

 _You’re one of us._ Kat thought about that statement when she got back to her room. One of them. Was she an Avenger now? She met these people twenty-four hours ago and they were already so willing to accept her.

Over the next week, Kat fell into somewhat of a routine. She’d get up and have breakfast with whoever was in the compound. Always Loki and Valkyrie, most days Tony, unless he was at meetings with Pepper for Stark Industries. Rhodey came occasionally, and a teenage boy named Peter Parker came and visited Tony in the lab.

After that she would go into the gym with Valkyrie. They would stretch, work on the treadmill, lift weights and then she would work with Kat on her hand to hand. Kat was getting better, learning when to dodge, and when to make her move.

Her training with Loki, however, wasn’t going at the pace Kat wanted it to. She wanted to push more, see where her powers could take her, but Loki insisted they go slow, so she wouldn’t overexert herself and get burned out. She understood where he was coming from, but it still frustrated her that she was still working on the same stuff she had been the first day. She just made bigger orbs and moved Loki further into the air each day. Nothing else.

“Please Loki, let me try something else! I know I can handle it.” She pleaded. Loki rolled his eyes, smirking at her whining. “Oh alright, just stop that pouting.” He told her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Oh, she was going to be the death of him, that he was sure.

“Okay, try lifting yourself up.” He instructed her. She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on just herself. She felt her magic flow through her and when she opened her eyes, she was a few feet off the ground. “I did it!” She yelled, feeling excited. She could do more, she wanted to do more.

“That was good. Come down now.” Loki told her. She shook her head. “No, I can move more, I want to try.” Loki was shaking his head, but she drowned him out and tried to cross the distance to him in the air. She was doing it, and she had almost made it, until her hands got shaky and she couldn’t control it anymore. She felt herself falling and closed her eyes for the impact on the ground, but it never came. Kat opened her eyes to see Loki’s blue ones. He had caught her.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Loki nodded, setting her upright. “Please listen to me next time. You pushed yourself too far.” Kat nodded and followed him back inside. She was frustrated with herself. She knew she could do it, so why had she faltered?

Later that night in her room, she set various items out on the bed in front of her. Her phone, a pencil, a shoe, and a makeup brush. “Okay Kat. You can do this. This is easy.”

She lifted her hands in front of her and took in a deep breath. She watched as her magic flowed from her hands and went around the four objects. They lifted in the air and started to float around each other. Kat moved her hands and the raised higher in the air. She sat them back down and smiled to herself. She felt more in control than she ever had in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo, were starting to get more into her powers! Yay!!!


	5. Tony's Birthday

There was going to be a small party today, it was Tony’s birthday, and from what Pepper told Kat, he usually went all out, but since the falling out with the rest of the team, he wanted to dial it back this year. Pepper even had to convince him to have a party because he didn’t feel up to it.

So that is what found Kat standing in her closet, fighting a battle with herself over what to wear. She eventually chose the sunflower dress and paired it with her trusty combat boots. She left her hair straight, and applied the tiniest bit of makeup, eyeliner and mascara. She blew a breath out while she looked at herself in the mirror and headed out into the living room to see if anyone had arrived yet.

Pepper was in the kitchen, ordering the caterers where to put the food and drinks, Tony and Rhodey were outside, nursing beers, and Valkyrie was sitting on the couch with Peter, who Kat had met a couple days before, she learned that he was the infamous Spiderman. It didn’t take her long to figure it out, she was very perceptive and his reflexes and little side jokes and comments is what gave it away. They were playing Call of Duty or some other first-person shooter game.

“You look beautiful Little Dove.” Kat heard behind her. She jumped slightly, turning to see Loki. She flushed at the nickname, loving the way it fell off his tongue. “Thanks Loki, it’s been a while since I’ve dressed up for anything.” She said, looking away.

“Well, you look wonderful in just about anything anyway.” He said before he could catch himself. Kat’s eyes widened she was about to say something to him, she didn’t know what, but Pepper interrupted them. **_Thank God._**

"Hey Kat, do you wanna help me with the cake?” She asked. She could sense the awkward moment between Kat and Loki and decided to help the poor girl out. She looked flustered. Kat nodded and sent a small smile toward Loki before heading over to her. Kat mouthed thank you to Pepper on her way into the kitchen, and the redhead nodded, winking at her.

The cake was absolutely tacky. It was the shape of Iron Man’s head. Kat raised her eyebrow at Pepper and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes and the younger girl. “In case you haven’t noticed, Tony is kind of full of himself.” Kat giggled and looked back down at the cake. “It’s hideous, but I kinda like it.”

“Of course, you do, I picked it out.” Tony’s voice rang through the kitchen and Pepper groaned and walked around you to help the caterers. Tony winked at you and followed her, pestering her about the decorations.

Kat ventured back to the living room, seeing Loki long gone, plopping down on the couch next to Valkyrie.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Kat shrugged and took the controller Valkyrie handed to her. “Oh, come on, I can tell something’s off with you. It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Kat fidgeted with the controller, killing Peter as he came around the corner, causing him to yell out something about how it wasn’t fair and you just sat down. “Loki told me I looked beautiful.”

Valkyrie just stared at her. “And?” She asked.

Kat shook her head. “And I’m not used to anyone telling me that. Like ever. The last time someone probably said that to me was my last foster mom, and that was almost 10 years ago.” She said quietly, looking down. She felt a hand on hers and looked up to see both Peter and Valkyrie looking at her. It was Peter’s hand that was on hers.

“You are beautiful Kat.” He said. “I know I don’t know you that well, and I don’t know Mr. Loki either, but he seems nice, and if he thinks you’re beautiful, then I think you should listen to him.” Kat gave him a pointed look.

“It’s just, all my life, I’ve never been made to feel like I’m worth something. What would Loki want with someone like me?” She told them. “Hey, I’ve only known you for a little over a week and I think you’re amazing. You’re a good person Kat, and I know Loki thinks so too. Trust me. He’s come a long way from the person he used to be, which wasn’t good by the way, but he had shown that he’s changed. Give him a chance if he asks for one. You never know.”

Kat nodded, although she highly doubted the God of Mischief would want her in that way.

The rest of the party went off without a problem, Tony didn’t want gifts, so after everyone ate, they went straight to cake, and Rhodey started off the birthday song, which honestly sounded like cats dying, Kat and Peter had to cover their mouths so they wouldn’t be seen snickering.

Kat found herself sitting by the pool, legs dangling in the water, thinking about just how much her life had changed in the past week. She didn’t even notice when Loki sat down beside her. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He joked. He had been watching her from inside, smiling at the way the pool lights set a glow around her face.

“I keep asking myself that every day.” She said softly. Loki frowned. “What do you mean by that?” He asked her.

“It’s just that…you guys don’t really know me, and you took me in without question, and have been so nice to me, I just don’t think I deserve it is all.” She said softly.

“Oh, Little Dove. Everyone on this team has done things we’re not proud of. Not a one of us is perfect. Hell, I’ve faked my death twice, and tried to kill my brother more times than I can count, and he always took me back, believing there was good in me.” He said quietly.

“There is good in you Loki, I can see it.” She told him. He smiled softly at her and she looked back out into the pool.

“When I was 15, I was in this pretty good foster home. Great actually. The parents both loved me more than I ever thought I could be loved. Gave me everything I ever wanted. He was a boxer, owned a gym, she was a schoolteacher.” Her voice waivered, cracking just slightly. Loki reached over and rested his hand across hers.

“I had a foster brother, he was ten. His name was Oliver. Ollie, I called him. It was close to Christmas, and we were baking cookies. I left the room for five minutes, just to run upstairs and get my phone. The fire alarm had gone off and I ran back downstairs to see that there was a fire in the oven. I guess my instincts took over because before I could blink, I was using my powers to hurl Ollie across the room, away from the oven just before it exploded.” Her voice was shaking, and she blinked rapidly to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. “I crawled over to him, to try and pull him out of the house before it went up in flames too, but um…when I got to him, there was blood underneath his head. I tried everything I knew to wake him up, but he was gone.” She wiped the stray tears off her face and continued.

“My parents arrived back home minutes later, pulling us both out of the house. It was only when they saw the veins on my arms that they knew I was responsible for killing him. They told me to leave, and never come back, and I’ve been on my own since.” She sobbed. Loki’s heart broke for her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

“Oh, Little Dove. I’m so sorry. You’ve gone through more than anyone should have at your age.” He pulled back and gently turned her face to look at him. “I want you to know, it wasn’t your fault. What happened to Oliver. You were just trying to protect him”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Loki decided in that moment, that he would never let another bad thing happen to this girl, as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little backstory on Kat for you all :) She seems to have Loki wrapped around her finger doesnt she? :)


	6. The Simulation

Another few weeks passed and Kat was getting better and better every day. She was able to spar against Valkyrie without getting hit, and she was able to use her powers to subdue Loki when they sparred as well. She had been doing so well that Tony thought it was time she trained with the team in a simulation room. Kat wasn’t sure, but Tony told her that she was ready, and she trusted him.

He gave her a uniform, black pants and a black jacket, with a tank underneath. “It will absorb any magical power used against you, rather than your body taking the hit.” He told her. She ran her hand over the fabric, lightweight and conforming to her skin, like it was a part of her. “Thank you, Tony, really. This is amazing.” He just ruffled her hair and led her into the simulation room.

It sounded pretty simple, lifelike enemies would appear in the room, and while they couldn’t shoot you or anything, you could still engage in combat and get hurt. Kat lined up next to Loki, and he sent a wink her way. She looked away and blushed, taking in a breath to ready herself.

“Alright kids. Let’s do it.” Tony said, suited up in front of them. “Friday hit it.” The lights in the room went down, and the whole room changed into a battlefield. No. This wasn’t a battlefield. This was the streets of New York. Tony had brought up the alien invasion for them to fight. Kat remembered how her powers took over that day. She had no idea what was happening to her, only that she was ripping apart the creatures like they were paper.

She lifted herself up in the air, soaring over the room, shooting blasts at the make-believe creatures, bobbing and weaving in sync with Tony. She noticed that there weren’t any of the big ships in the simulation, which was probably due to the fact that the room just wasn’t big enough. You shot one down that was coming up behind Valkyrie, earning a nod from the warrior.

Everything was going great, and Kat felt like she was finally in control of her powers. She soared in the sky next to Tony and Rhodey. She was so pleased with herself that she didn’t see the small ship come out of nowhere and slam into her, causing her to fall on the ground.

“Dammit.” She groaned. When she got up, Kat realized she was surrounded. She tried to throw up a shield to protect herself, but she was too late and got her feet knocked out from underneath her. Kat started to panic as they closed in on her and she felt her magic taking over again and she screamed and blew all the aliens away from her, one of them flying right into Tony, who also got hit with her magic. Kat watched as he slammed against the wall and fell on the ground, not moving. Rhodey stopped the simulation and Kat covered her mouth with her hand as Loki helped her up.

“What happened, are you alright?” He asked. She shook her head and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when Rhodey was able to get Tony’s faceplate off and get him sitting up.

‘Oh God, I’m so sorry.” She called out, puling herself out of Loki’s grasp and running to her room. She slammed the door behind her. What the hell happened? She was doing so well. It only took one instance of het getting cornered and she lost her shit. That sometimes happens on the battlefield, what else did she think? That everything would go her way every time and she’d be able to control her powers at all costs?

Not likely. Not with her luck.

She waited a little while before slowly making her way down to the common room to check on Tony. She stopped right before the doorway when she heard Rhodey talking.

“She’s not ready man. What happened out there today shouldn’t have happened. That can’t happen when were out there.” He told Tony.

Tony sighed. “Look, it was her first simulation training, she was doing really well.”

“She could have killed you Tones!” Rhodey yelled. Kat flinched from behind the wall. He was right. She could have killed him. She could have killed them all.

Tony glanced to Valkyrie. “What do you think?” The warrior sighed. “I don’t think she’s ready Tony I’m sorry.”

Tears began to form in Kat’s eyes. She had failed. Her first mission, that wasn’t even a real mission, and she had failed. She had hurt one of her teammates. How could she expect them to ever let her go out for real? She ran back to her room, not seeing the Norse God trail after her.

Loki could sense she was standing behind the wall but chose to not say anything. He really thought the others had more faith in her. She made a mistake, hadn’t they all? When he sensed her pain, he swiftly got up and exited the room, heading down to her door and knocking softly.

“Kat?” He called out. He heard sniffling from behind the door and slowly turned the knob and entered. Kat had her back to him and he could hear the soft sobs coming out of her. “Oh, Little Dove, it’s alright.” He cooed.

“Loki, please don’t come any closer, I don’t want to hurt you.” She sobbed. She turned and Loki stopped walking toward her when he saw her magic was trying to take over. The veins were back on her arms and her eyes were black. This hadn’t happened in so long. He thought she had gotten it under control.

“It’s alright Kat, you won’t hurt me.” He said, taking a step toward her. She took one back. “Please, I can’t control this. I hurt Tony; I could have hurt everyone. I heard what they said about me. I can’t do this.” She choked out in between sobs. It tore Loki’s heart to see this beautiful girl so broken. He took another step, and to his surprise, she didn’t move away.

“You can fight this Kat. You are strong enough.” He told her. She shook her head. “I can’t. It’s too strong.”

“Look at me.” Loki commanded. She looked up at him and saw concern and caring. Why did he care for her so much? And why did she care for him?

“You can control this. You are powerful. You are strong. One of the strongest, most beautiful women I’ve ever met. Reel it back in. It cannot control you any longer.” He told her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It took a few seconds, but her hands were turning back to normal, and when she opened her eyes, the brilliant green that Loki loved was back.

He raised a hand to cup her cheek. “There she is.” He whispered. She gave him a small smile and placed her hand over his. “Why are you so nice to me Loki?” She asked. He gave a soft chuckle and smiled back down at her.

“Love, do you really not know?” Kat tilted her head in confusion and started to say something but stopped when Loki placed his lips on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A little fluff for you at the end there :)


	7. Dating a Norse God

Kat was still for a moment before her body responded to what was happening. Loki’s lips were so soft, and he was kissing her. She kissed him back, letting him take the lead because let’s be honest, other than stupid little kisses in high school, this was her first real kiss. The hand he had on her face slid to the back of her neck, his other to her waist. She placed her hands on his chest, not really sure what else to do with them.

Loki licked the bottom of her mouth, asking for permission, and when she opened her lips slightly, he ran his tongue over hers and he swore he heard the tiniest moan come from her throat.

He pulled away softly and looked down at her. “Are you alright Little Dove? Was that alright?” He asked, worried he’d overstepped his boundaries. She nodded and let out a little sigh. “Yeah, that was alright.” She whispered.

Loki smiled. “Good, because I’d like to do it again.”

**

Kat tried to apologize profusely to Tony the next morning. He wouldn’t have it, saying that it wasn’t her fault, and for her first time in the simulation, she did pretty well. He told her to just keep training, and that she would be ready when she was ready.

So, she did. She went harder in the gym with Valkyrie. She pushed herself even more with Loki, trying her best to control whatever he threw at her. She went back into the simulation room every day, running over that same scenario until she could do it perfectly.

In between all that she was stealing kisses with Loki wherever she could. They weren’t exactly keeping their relationship a secret, but Tony still wasn’t Loki’s biggest fan, so they just tried to keep it to her room, or whenever Loki could steal her away.

He was kind of still wanted on Earth for everything that happened in New York, so they didn’t leave the compound. That didn’t stop Loki from taking Kat on ‘dates’ though.

For the first one, he cooked her dinner, well, he ordered out, because Loki couldn’t cook to save his life. Kat still found it sweet though. They stayed up talking until three in the morning, to which Loki told her it was way too late to have a lady out, and walked her back to her door, kissing her softly, before heading to bed.

The second date, Kat planned out. She ordered pizza from a place Tony recommended, and they watched movies in her room. She picked Hocus Pocus, one of her favorites, and Loki loved it. They stayed up late again, and Kat ended up falling asleep on Loki’s shoulders. She woke up in her bed the next morning, frowning that Loki hadn’t stayed with her.

Loki was ever the gentleman when it came to romance. He never pushed her into anything, only kissing her senseless during their dates and through stolen moments throughout the weeks. But Kat wanted more. She wanted to take the next step with Loki. She was scared that she had fallen so in love with someone she hadn’t known long, but deep in her heart, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

So, she was very meticulous when she was getting ready for her evening with Loki. When she opened her underwear drawer, she blushed at the amount of lace in it. Pepper had no shame when it came to buying lingerie. She pulled out a lacy black bra with matching boy short panties. She pulled the dark green dress from her closet and pulled out the black heels she was too scared to wear. She pulled the top half of her hair back in a clip and applied a minimal amount of makeup. A knock on the door caused her to almost drop her lipstick.

When she opened the door, Loki’s jaw dropped. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. She thought the same, he was in an all-black suit and Kat had to stop herself from drooling. “Oh, Little Dove, you look so beautiful.” He told her. She blushed and looked down. He loved it when she did that. He was so in love with this girl and it terrified him. He hadn’t loved someone in over a hundred years, and he wasn’t sure he even remembered how.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Loki.” She whispered. The way he was looking at her was making a heat spread through her body, the same way she felt anytime he kissed her. “Shall we go?” He asked.

She thought for a moment and shook her head. “I have a better idea.” She said, grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him to her, crashing her lips against his. Loki pushed the door closed behind him as Kat pulled him through her apartment, towards her bed. When her knees hit it, she fell back, and Loki put his hand out to stop himself from crushing her.

Loki leaned down and kissed her softly, moving down her jaw to her neck, his free hand running down her arm to rest on her hip. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, twisting in his hair. He let out a soft moan against her lips and she shivered, opening her mouth more to him, inviting his tongue in.

He leaned back, pulling her up with him, as his fingers found the zipper for her dress, pulling it down and off her shoulders. She worked his jacket and tie off, and started on the buttons of his shirt, pulling her lip between her teeth when she got it open. His pale skin almost glowed and Kat felt her mouth watering. She glanced up at Loki to find him smirking at her. He pulled her dress down the rest of the way and stopped to stare at her lingerie.

“Oh, Little Dove, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He said with a low tone, eyes blown with lust. Nobody had ever looked at her like this before. She scooted back on the bed and laid herself against the pillows and watched as Loki crawled up after her. He settled himself in between her legs and placed small kisses down her chest, down to her stomach, stopping when he realized she was shaking. He looked up at her, full of concern.

“Katherine, what’s wrong?” He asked. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. “It’s so silly.” She told him. And it was, she shouldn’t be nervous around him. She trusted him.

“Please tell me. If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay.” Her hands flew back down and she propped herself up on her elbows. “No! I want to do this, I promise…it’s just...”

“Tell me beautiful.”

“I’ve never done this before.” She whispered looking down, embarrassed. Of course, she had to have a literal God as a boyfriend when she was about to have sex for the first time.

“Oh darling. Why didn’t you tell me before?” He whispered, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful, and it turned him on even more that he was about to be her first.

“I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t sure you’d want me if you knew.” She told him. He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. “Little Dove, that’s ridiculous. Of course, I want you. I’m actually in awe that you chose me to be your first. I’ll be as gentle as I can alright?” She nodded up at him, leaning in to capture his lips.

Loki kissed his way down her body again, stopping at her panties. He glanced up at her, hooking his thumbs in the sides of the lacy fabric, silently asking her if this was still okay. She nodded, and he slowly pulled them down her legs and placed them next to her dress on the floor.

He kissed his way up and down her thighs, his hands following after, massaging her perfect skin. He placed a soft kiss on her little bundle of nerves and smiled at the little gasp that escaped her mouth. His tongue came next and Kat arched her back at the feeling. She had of course played with herself before, but that was nothing compared to this.

Loki was exceptionally good at this; they didn’t call him Silver Tongue for nothing right? He hooked on of her hips over his shoulder and pulled her close, moving his fingers to her center. He pushed one in slowly and heard a little moan come out and it was like music to his ears.

“Oh, you’re so wet for me darling. Do you like this?” He purred. Kat let out a hum, only because she couldn’t form any words at the moment. He added a second finger and Kat’s hand went to his hair, softly tugging, moaning loudly. He worked his fingers at the same pace as his tongue and he was delirious from the sounds Kat was making underneath him. He knew she was getting close and he never let up, not even when she cried out and her walls tightened around his fingers. He lazily lapped at her clit, bringing her down from her high, before leaning up and ridding himself of the rest of his clothes.

Kat’s mouth dropped open when Loki was finally free from the confines of his briefs. He was so big, how was it supposed to fit? He looked up at her and sensed her hesitation. He kissed up her body, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back and stared down at her. Her hair was splayed around her face, and a hint of sweat on her forehead, her lips swollen and her eyes blown with lust. Loki wanted to freeze this moment in time forever. He had never seen someone look so beautiful.

“Are you alright love? Do you want to keep going?” He asked. He didn’t want to push her if she wasn’t fully ready. “Yes Loki, please.” It was almost pleading. _Please._ He kissed her softly to distract her from his tip sliding into her core. He went as slow as he could, running his thumb over her cheek when she whimpered from the sting.

“I know love, I’m sorry. Just relax, I promise, it only lasts for a moment.” He whispered, trying to sooth her. Kat ran her hands up and down his back and took a deep breath as he pushed in until he was bottomed out inside her. He stayed still, letting her get used to the feeling. A few moments later, she started to wiggle underneath him. “You can move now Loki.” She told him.

He pulled out just a little, and pushed back in. Kat pulled her lip between her teeth and her head fell back onto the bed. “Oh God Loki.” She panted. He smirked and bent down to kiss her neck, quickening his pace slightly. She started moaning his name and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer with how tight she was. It had been some time since he’d been with anyone who made him feel the way she does.

Kat started gripping him tighter, feeling that familiar tightening in her core. “Loki, I’m gonna come.” She whispered.

“Come for me darling.” He purred in her ear. A few more thrusts had her coming undone under him, legs shaking and nails scratching down his back. He came a few moments later, resting his head on her chest, letting his eyes flutter closed as she ran her hands through his hair.

He slowly pulled out, giving her a guilty look as she winced. He waved his hand and they were both cleaned up, and he laid next to her, pulling the covers over both of them.

“That was amazing Loki. Thank you.” She said, turning on her side to face him. He smiled, putting his hand on her back, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. “You’re very welcome love, Thank you.” He kissed her on the top of her head and just held her, listening to her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep.

Yeah, Loki could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's so sweet with her!!!!!! I love writing the softer side to Loki.


	8. Leaving

It was a week after the first time they slept together when it happened. Kat had been on top, and Loki was sitting up against the headboard. They were both so in the moment, not nervous about first times, and that’s when Loki felt that pull again.

Kat’s forehead was leaning against his as she rolled her hips repeatedly, and when Loki opened his eyes, she was glowing. No. Wait. They were **both** glowing. Kat had a soft black glow around her, and he had a similar blue one. “Katherine.” He whispered, and when she opened her eyes, they were black. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, stopping her movements.

“Loki, your eyes, what’s happening? They’re blue.” She told him. He nodded, pulling her closer to him. “Yours are black darling. This is our magic mating with each other. I didn’t think it was true, it’s a tale so old, and it never happens anymore, but Little Dove, we’re soulmates.” He said, running a hand through her hair. She searched his face for a minute, then leaned in and kissed him passionately.

They were lying in a naked tangled mess, Kat’s head on Loki’s chest, her leg in between his. “So, this soulmates thing, it’s like super rare?” She asked him. She felt him nod. “Yes. I haven’t heard of it in over a hundred years. It happens between truly powerful people. I thought it was just a myth, but I was wrong.” He hummed as she traced little circles on his chest. “So then, it wouldn’t be weird for me to say I love you, then right?” She said softly. He stilled underneath her, and she propped herself up on her elbow.

“Unless you don’t feel the same way. I know it’s early, but I can’t help it Loki. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever known, and I’d be crazy not to love you.” He smiled up at her. “I love you too Little Dove.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I think I’ve loved you since the moment I met you.” He whispered, pulling her down for a kiss.

**

It was two weeks later when Tony told them he’d found somewhere for the Asgardians to live. There was a village in Norway that was abandoned, and that maybe with Loki’s magic, they could make it livable. There would be enough room for the remaining Asgardians and room to grow. Maybe Kat could go live there with Loki one day. If that was something he wanted. She didn’t want to be an Avenger, forever right?

It was decided that Loki and Valkyrie would go back up to the Asgardian ship and tell Thor the news. Kat didn’t want Loki to go, but she understood that his brother needed him. She walked with Loki and Valkyrie out to the lawn as they prepared to call on Heimdall to take them to the ship. Loki turned to Kat and took her face in his hands.

“Please come back to me.” She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I promise my love. I will come back to you. Try not to get into trouble while I’m gone.” He teased. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again, letting go of his hand so he could go stand next to Valkyrie.

“Heimdall, bring us up please!” Valkyrie called. There was only a second before there was a flash of light, bright enough to cause Kat to cover her eyes. When it was gone, only a burn mark was left in the grass. She heard Tony sigh next to her.

“I’m really getting tired of replacing the lawn.” He said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her back inside. She was already missing Loki, but she knew that he would be okay, and he would come back to her.

Kat pushed herself in training. She took up hand to hand with Peter and found she quite liked sparring with the teen. He was quick on his feet and always kept her looking over her shoulder. She was currently on her back because he had taken her feet out from under her. Again. Peter was standing over her with a hand outstretched, helping her to stand.

“Sorry Kat, really, because you have been doing so good, you’re footing just still gets off sometimes and that’s how I can take you down. That and I’m just a little bit faster than you.” He said with a smirk. Kat rolled her eyes and that’s how Peter hung upside down for ten minutes, while Kat stood under him and laughed.

She was mainly on her own with her magic. There wasn’t anyone else in the compound that had powers, so she spent the training time she would have with Loki, in the simulation room, running over different scenarios. She went threw the Battle of New York several times, then she did some simulations with Hydra agents, where the room turned into big factories she had to navigate around in the dark. Her powers were growing and she could now light a room up if she needed to.

Loki and Valkyrie had been gone for two weeks and Kat missed him so much. Tony took note of how down she was and decided to have a family night. He invited Peter, and Pepper had takeout brought in from Kat’s favorite burger place. Tony knocked on Kat’s door and found her in her pajamas when she opened it.

“Come on sparkles, I’ve got a burger and fries waiting for you, and Pepper and Peter are in the living room waiting with any kind of movie you could ever want to watch. Let’s go, it’s family night.” Kat smiled up at him and followed him into the living room.

“Sparkles?” She asked. Tony shrugged. “You get a sparkle in your eyes when you’re using your powers, it’s adorable.” You rolled your eyes but liked the nickname anyway.

This was new territory for Tony. He cared for Kat and Peter like they were his own children, hell they were old enough to be. Peter reminded Tony so much of himself when he was younger. Brilliant, eager to learn, mesmerized by technology.

Kat on the other hand, was something different. Something in her reminded him of his mother. Her kindness maybe, or her determination. Tony knew he would do whatever it took to protect her, Peter too.

‘Alright kids, what movie do we pick?” He asked them, settling down on the couch with his burger.

“Uh, the best movie there is.” Peter said. Tony rolled his eyes as the opening credits to Star Wars rolled on the screen.

“You’ve seen way too many movies kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was a little short, but I hated to write these little lovebirds saying goodbye :(


	9. Something's Wrong

Kat wondered how long it would take for the Asgardians to get to their new home. She hoped that Loki would come for her and take her there, so she could help everyone settle in and meet Thor. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to live there, but it might not be a bad idea, eventually, to have a home with Loki.

She was training with Peter when it happened. It hit her like a mack truck. One minute she was fine, the next she was on the ground, clutching her head, screaming out in pain. Peter was by her side in a minute. “Kat! What’s going on! Are you okay? Should I get Mr. Stark? Friday, what’s happening!” Peter asked frantically.

“There appears to be nothing wrong with her health Mr. Parker. She seems to be having some kind of reaction to magic.” The AI told him.

“What does that even mean!” Peter yelled. Just then Tony came running into the gym. He knelt next to Kat, pulling her into his lap. “Fri said you were in distress, what’s goin on sparkles?” Kat just kept shaking her head, sobbing into Tony’s chest.

After a few minutes, she was finally able to calm down enough to talk. “I think…I think there’s something wrong with Loki. Our magic is connected. I think something bad happened to him.” She told Tony. He and Peter exchanged glances and Tony looked back down at Kat. “Is there a way to get a hold of him?” He asked her. She nodded and started to stand, Tony putting one arm around her waist to help. She walked outside and stood on the lawn, looking up at the sky. She didn’t look good. She was pale and sweating, like she had a fever.

“Heimdall! I know you don’t know me, but I need your help! I need to know if Loki is okay.” She yelled. Nothing happened. Maybe he couldn’t hear her? No that wasn’t possible. Loki told her Heimdall sees and hears all pleas for his help.

“Heimdall?” She asked again. Nothing. She gave a worried look to Tony. “That’s the only way I know of. I don’t understand why he’s not answering.” She told him. Tony had a bad feeling in his gut as to why he wasn’t answering. Something bad must have happened to the Asgardian ship. He didn’t want to tell Kat that though. He didn’t want to worry her.

“What if something happened to them Tony.” She said, looking up at him with big eyes. He pulled her to him and tucked her head under his chest. “I’m sure they’re okay, and they’ll contact you as soon as they can sparkles.”

Kat tucked herself in her room for the rest of the night. Peter crept in at some point and they watched some old cartoons before he ended up passed out on her couch. She got into bed and rolled over to Loki’s side. It still smelled like him. Eventually her mind shut off and she was able to fall asleep.

Rhodey was the only person in the compound the next morning when Kat woke up. There was a fresh pot of coffee that she was so thankful for, and bagels too. Rhodey told her Tony and Pepper went out for a run in the park, and Peter was at school.

Kat sat down on the couch with her mug and flipped on the tv. She was halfway into an episode of Once Upon a Time when Friday interrupted her.

“Miss Kat, there is something you need to see.” She said. A news feed of downtown popped up and there was a giant freaking circular ship over what looked like Greenwich Village. “Rhodey!” Kat yelled. He was still in the kitchen when she called, so it only took him a minute to get to the couch. “Oh my God. What is that?” He asked. Kat shook her head.

“Wait, is that Peter?” She asked when she saw the unmistakable blue and red blur zoom by and go up toward the ship. “There goes Tony.” Rhodey added as they watched Iron Man fly up to the ship after him.

“Friday, can you contact Tony?” Kat asked. There was a brief pause before the AI answered. “No Miss, the ship he is on is blocking any signal.” Kat sighed and turned to Rhodey. “What do we do, call the team?” That was a stupid question, she and Rhodey were the team.

“Unfortunately, I need to call Secretary Ross. He controls the Avengers now, whether we like it or not.” Rhodey turned and headed to a conference room, and Kat got up to put her mug in the sink, going into her room to take a shower and change. She pulled on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, pulling on her training shoes on and heading down to find Rhodey.

When she got to the conference room, there was another man there, who she recognized as Bruce Banner, or the Hulk on his bad days. He held his hand out when she sat at the table. “I’m Bruce.” Kat smiled at him and took it, shaking it softly. “Hey, I’m Katherine, newest Avenger I guess.” He gave her a warm smile then told Rhodey he was going off for a shower and to change clothes.

Kat sat and listened to Ross bicker with Rhodey about where Captain America and the rest of the Avengers where. As if on cue, Kat looked up to see the Captain himself walking down the hall with Black Widow and three other people she didn’t recognize. She was mesmerized for a second. Let’s just say the textbooks and television did nothing to prepare her for how attractive Steve Rogers was. Even when he was in an edgier suit, he still looked damn good. Kat shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as Rhodey ended the call with Ross and introduced her to them.

“I’m Katherine, Kat for short.” Steve smiled down at her. “I’m Steve.”

“Nat.”

“Sam.”

“Wanda.”

“Vision.”

“It’s great to meet you all, the compound is creepy when it’s empty.” Steve laughed at that and everyone went up to the upper area of the conference room. It would be an understatement to say that Kat was nervous. She was terrified. It was one thing to go up against aliens in a simulation, but now? There was a very good chance she’d have to go out and fight them for real, and what if Rhodey still didn’t think she was ready? What if Steve or Nat didn’t?

“So we gotta assume they’re comin back right?” Rhodey asked.

“They can clearly find us.” Wanda added.

“We need everyone on deck, where’s Clint?” Bruce asked. Nat told him that he and Scott, who was apparently Ant-Man, took plea deals and were on house arrest. Bruce seemed very confused by all the new players that have come into the team since he’s been gone.

“Okay look, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe, and he isn’t gonna stop until he gets…” He trailed off…looking to Vision. “Well then we have to protect it.” Nat told him.

“Where is Thor right now?” Steve asked. Kat looked down and Rhodey looked over to her. “Have you been able to get in contact with Loki?” He asked her. She shook her head.

“What do you mean Loki?” Nat asked.

“A couple months ago, Loki and a woman named Valkyrie came here asking Tony for help. Asgard was destroyed and they have a refugee ship in space with hundreds of Asgardians on it. While Tony was working on finding them a place to live, Loki and Valkyrie stayed here. We went and found Kat and they were training with her.” Rhodey told them.

“Wait, we’re talking about the same Loki that attacked New York, right?” Steve said.

“That wasn’t him.” Kat interjected. “That was Thanos. He was in Loki’s head, controlling him, making him think it was what he wanted. He’s not like that anymore.”

“When Tones found a place for the Asgardians to go, Loki and Valkyrie went back to the ship to tell Thor.”

“That was a month ago. Heimdall won’t answer when I call for him, and that makes me think that something bad happened to them. To him.” Kat said quietly. Steve stared at the girl, knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on them, tears brimming her eyes. There was something more going on between her and Loki, and he wanted to make sure that the Trickster wasn’t controlling her somehow. He would have to ask Rhodey about it.

“We have to destroy it.” Vision said from across the room, still holding his abdomen. Kat was confused by what he was. He looked like a robot, but he had an open wound like a human, but it wasn’t bleeding, and he moved and talked like everyone else. Everyone looked over at him as he explained how he thinks Wanda could destroy it with her powers because she got them from a stone, similar to his. She refused, saying that it was too high a price. It was clear she loved Vision, and it seemed like he could love her too, which brought Kat back to her point of was he a robot.

“We don’t trade lives Vision.” Steve told him.

“Captain, seventy years ago you laid down your life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?” He asked the Captain. He had a point. Kat had grown up learning about Captain America and The Howling Commandos. How he took a plane down into the ice so a bomb wouldn’t go off, killing millions of people. It was the most heroic tale she’d heard, and one that had stuck with her more than most historic tales.

“Because you have a choice here.” Bruce said. “You are made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together, all learning from one another.”

“You’re saying Vision isn’t just the stone?” Wanda asked.

“I’m saying that if we take out the stone, there’s still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.”

“Can we do that?” Nat asked. This was way over Kat’s level. She felt like she was smart, not Tony Stark smart, or Bruce Banner for that matter, but she considered herself smart. But separating Vision from the stone that basically gave him life? Could they do that?

“Not me, not here.” Bruce told her.

“I know somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kat, poor Loki :(


	10. Failing

Steve caught Rhodey when everyone went to get ready to leave for Wakanda. “Why did it seem like Katherine was defensive about Loki?” he asked. Rhodey sighed and turned to him. “They’re like together Cap. Have been for a while.”

“He’s not controlling her or anything right? Taking advantage of her?” Steve knew he didn’t know this girl, but with Loki, you could never be sure, and he didn’t trust him as far as could throw him.

“No man, it’s not like that. I didn’t want to believe it either, but Loki really has changed. They’re like magical, mystical soulmates or something. Something to do with their magic connecting or something. I don’t know, it confuses me, but Tony gave him a chance, and so did I. He makes her happy, and from the life she had before she met us, I’ll take whatever happiness goes her way.” Rhodey said. Steve nodded, trusting Rhodey’s judgement, and Tony’s too, but he still wanted to keep an eye on Loki. It was him that Steve didn’t trust.

They were on the jet ten minutes later and Kat felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She’d never been on a plane before, let alone a private jet that flew way too fast for her liking. Her eyes were closed and she was holding onto her seat like her life depended on it.

“It takes some getting used to, but I promise you’re safe on the jet.” A voice said from beside her. She opened one eye and turned her head to see Steve sitting in the seat next to her.

“Thanks.” She said softly, letting out a big breath and relaxing slightly. “This would be the first time I’ve left the compound since Tony found me, and of course it had to be on a jet.”

“Why did Tony come to find you? If you don’t mind me asking.” Steve said. Kat shook her head. “It’s okay, I guess he found out about my powers and thought that I would be a good asset to the team? Maybe he felt bad about my situation too, I’m not really sure.” She told him.

“What do you mean your situation?” Steve asked her.

“I’ve been on my own since I was fifteen. There was an accident with my foster home and I didn’t have anywhere to go. I was on the street until I turned eighteen and could get into a shelter. I was there until Tony found me.” She told him. She looked down when she felt Steve’s hand lay on hers. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that Katherine.” He told her. She smiled up at him. “Thanks. You can call me Kat.” Steve smiled and took his hand back, looking up to Nat in the pilot seat when she told them they were arriving.

Wakanda was beautiful. It was unlike anything Kat had ever seen. She was in awe when she stepped off the jet, spinning in small circles, taking in everything she could. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Steve and another man, with long brown hair and wait…a metal arm, grinning at her.

“This place is pretty incredible isn’t it.” The darker haired one asked. Kat nodded. “Kat, this is my friend Bucky, he’ll be an extra set of eyes out there for you if you need it okay? Rhodey told me this is your first mission, and I just want you to know, that we’ll protect you, and watch out for you.”

Kat smiled at Steve and stuck out her hand to Bucky. “Hi Bucky, I’m Kat.” She said. Bucky took her hand with his flesh one and gave her a warm smile. The rest of the team followed the King of Wakanda inside, T’Challa, she thought she heard someone say. She stayed outside with Rhodey and Bucky.

“Do you need a weapon?” Bucky asked her. She shook her head. “No, I’m my own weapon” She said jokingly, lifting her hand and wiggling her fingers at him, sparks of her magic coming off them. Bucky raised an eyebrow at her then shot his head up where there was an explosion above their heads. There was a giant forcefield around the city, but Kat wondered how long it would last.

“We got more incoming.” Rhodey said as more explosions rained down. They watched as ships soared from the sky and set up on the outside of the barrier. Just waiting. She watched Steve and Nat come out of the palace with the rest of the team, and a giant army. Kat climbed into a small ship with Steve, Bucky and Nat, flying across the field. When they got out, Kat looked around. There were hundreds of soldiers ready to fight, and she wondered if she was really ready. Her hands were shaking and she saw Steve look down at her.

“Hey.” He said softly. “You can do this. I know we just met, but I know you’re gonna be okay. Remember, we’ve got your back.” Kat let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. “Thanks Steve.” She said.

Steve, Nat and T’Challa walked down to the barrier to talk to some ugly ass aliens. Maybe they were trying to negotiate? Kat had the feeling that these weren’t the type to do so. The conversation didn’t last long, the trio returning quickly.

“They surrender?” Bucky asked to the left of her.

“Not exactly.” Steve told him.

The doors of the ships opened and droves of monsters flew at the barrier, tearing themselves apart trying to get past it.

“What the hell.” Bucky said.

“That’s gross.” Kat added.

“Guess we pissed her off.” Nat deadpanned.

The monsters started to circle around the barrier and Bruce said it they got through there wouldn’t be anything keeping them from Vision.

“On my count open the barrier.” T’Challa said.

 ** _Oh God._** This was it. “Rhodey?” Kat called into her comms. “Yeah Kat?”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” She admitted. What if he had been right. What if she wasn’t ready to be an Avenger.

“Kat listen to me. I know what I said that day. I’m sorry. You have worked hard to get to where you are. You are ready. You CAN do this Kat. We believe in you. Loki believes in you.” Kat closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her face. “Now come on, show em what you’ve got Sparkles. We need another eye in the sky.” Rhodey said. Kat rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna kill Tony.” She said laughing.

“Eye in the sky?” Steve asked. Kat glanced up at him and smiled, letting her eyes go black and her magic flow out of her hands, pushing herself up in to the air and soaring over to Rhodey and Sam. “Ready to party?” Rhodey asked her. She smirked and nodded.

T’Challa gave his command for the barrier to be opened, Kat sent down an electric shock to the first round that made it through the barrier. Rhodey came behind her for the second, sending explosives down on them. Sam pulled back, getting stragglers, and she watched as Steve led the army toward the barrier.

Kat, Rhodey and Sam were keeping a steady pace, weaving within one another to take care of the monsters. Kat looked down and saw that Bucky was getting attacked by several of them. She lifted two off him and threw them across the field. He killed the one on top of him and got up, throwing her a nod as he ran off.

“There’s too many of them!” Bruce called out as he was getting swarmed. Just then a giant beam of light came down and took out a good chunk of the monsters. Kat covered her eyes with her arm, and when the light died down, she saw a giant axe flying through the air pulsating with lightning. When it reached it’s owner, she saw a small animal, a raccoon maybe? Something that looked like a tree, and a tall blonde man that had a cape. He was dressed like Loki. That must be Thor.

Steve watched as Kat landed by Thor and ran up to him. “Are you Thor?” She asked. Thor nodded and looked down at the magic flowing through her hands. “You must be Lady Katherine, Loki told me all about you, although you are more beautiful than I pictured.” Kat smiled at him. “Thank you Thor. Is Loki here? Or is he with the rest of the Asgardians?” She asked hopefully. Thor looked down, taking her hands in his. “I’m so sorry Katherine…Loki…he…Thanos killed him. I will avenge his death I promise you. You will be under my protection as long as I live, I promised Loki that.”

Kat shook her head. “No, no, no.” She mumbled, pulling her hands from Thor’s. “I’m so sorry Katherine.” She started shaking, backing away from Thor. Steve came over to try and help. He may not have liked Loki, but he did know a thing or two about losing someone you loved. “Kat, it’s going to be alright.” Steve said softly, reaching a hand out to her. She jerked away fell to her knees, letting out an earth shattering scream, sending out waves of her magic to the monsters, leveling out a good chunk of them.

Thor flew off, screaming ‘Bring me Thanos!’ and Steve hauled Kat up from the ground, placing his hands on each side of her face. “Kat, hey. Focus.” She looked up at him and her eyes made him uneasy. He had never seen someone like this before. She was taking deep breaths, trying to focus on anything but the pain she was feeling in her heart. She focused on the pressure from Steve’s hands, which had now moved to her shoulders, trying to ground her. She focused on his heart beat, steady, calm. Her eyes changed back and Steve was smiling at her. “Okay good. I am so sorry this happened to you Kat, and you will have time to grieve, I promise you. But we have a fight to finish here, and we need you.” Damn he was good at giving pep talks. Kat nodded and took a deep breath in. “Thank you Steve.” She told him. He nodded, giving a small smile, before turning and running off, something about a Vision situation.

Kat focused on the fighting, ending up next to Bucky, back to back, him with his gun and her with her magic. “Guys, Vision needs backup now!” Sam said. Kat turned to Bucky, holding out her hand. “Come on.” She said. He tilted his head, but took her hand anyway, and she pulled him to her before sending them both up in the air, chuckling at Bucky, who tightened both his arms around her, holding on for dear life.

They landed near Wanda and Vision, and there was a rumble in the sky as a portal opened up to reveal a giant man with purple skin. “Cap, that’s him.” Bruce said. Wanda turned to Vision and started to destroy his stone.

"Kat! Protect them!' Steve told her. She slid in front of Wanda and Vision and threw up a barrier. One by one they went up against Thanos, and one by one he threw them aside. Once he reached Kat, he used the stones to push at her barrier. She pushed back just as hard, screaming at the strain it was putting on her. She could hear Vision telling Wanda that he loved her right before the stone, and Vision were destroyed. Thanos pushed her magic back at her and threw her against a tree. She clutched her head, which now had a steady flow of blood coming out of it. 

She watched in horror as he used a stone to go back in time and rip the stone from Vision's head. Kat sucked in a breath as the Mad Titan added the final stone to the glove. Thor came out of the sky and threw his axe into Thanos’ chest, pushing it deeper and deeper. “You should have gone for the head.” He whispered and snapped his fingers. Thor screamed and Thanos disappeared in a portal.

Kat puled herself up and slowly made her way over to Steve who was standing by Thor. “What just happened?” She asked.

“Steve?” They turned to see Bucky walking toward them, turning into dust. Kat covered her mouth as Steve bent down to run his hand through the pile. Wanda was next to go. How many of the other team members were gone? Steve collapsed on the ground by Vision as Nat came around the corner.

“Oh God.” Steve said, realizing what had happened.

Thanos had done it.

They had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop be doop. Well, they tried.


	11. After

The moments after the snap were a blur. Kat being pulled to her feet by Steve, or maybe it was Thor, she couldn’t remember. Looking around for the rest of the team, not finding them. Wandering aimlessly back to the palace to assess the damage.

Kat was silent on the jet as they flew back to the compound. Steve felt Wakanda was in good hands with Okoye, she was they only one capable of leading in place of T’Challa and Shuri. She stayed silent in the conference room when Nat had screens pulled up of who they lost. Wanda. Sam. Bucky. T’Challa. Shuri. Dr. Strange. Groot, the tree creature that came in with Thor.

Peters face came up and Kat couldn’t hold back her sobs. Thor drew her into him, wrapping his large arms around her small frame. Peter was like a brother to her. Peter’s friends Ned and Michelle had also vanished. Peter’s Aunt May.

She watched Nat put a hand to her mouth when someone named Laura Barton, and three children showed up.

Then there were people that Kat didn’t know. Hope Van Dyne, Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym, Erik Selvig, Sharon Carter, Senator Ross, Jane Foster, Wong, Nick Fury, Maria Hill. Kat looked around at who was left. She felt for them. They knew and were close to all these people.

Nobody really ate dinner that night. Kat retreated to her room, and upon entering she was almost knocked back by Loki’s scent. A wrecked sob escaped Kat’s throat and she fell to the floor. It was too much. There was a suit jacket lying on the couch. It had been the one he’d worn the night they’d made love for the first time. She pulled it on and crawled up into the bed and sobbed until she didn’t have any strength left to stay awake.

When she woke the next morning, she dragged herself into the bathroom and carefully took Loki’s jacket off, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door. She peeled off her uniform from yesterday and stepped in the shower. She hung her head and watched as the water ran red and brown from the dirt and blood she had caked on her.

Kat looked in the mirror and didn’t recognize the person looking back at her. There were bags under her eyes and they were red from all the crying, her nose raw. She pulled on a pair of Loki’s sleep pants and his t-shirt. She just needed to fell close to him right now. How was this possible? He was her soulmate. They were meant to spend forever together. And now he was gone.

She was sitting cross legged in her bed when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” She said quietly. It was Thor. He didn’t look much better than she did. He was carrying a tray of food. “I’ve brought you breakfast Lady Katherine.” He told her, setting it down on the coffee table.

“Thank you, Thor, but I’m not really hungry.”

“Neither am I, which is strange for me. But we both need to eat. Come, sit with me.” He said. Kat sighed and got up, plopping herself down on the couch next to Thor. He handed her a cup of juice and a plate with toast on it. She took a bite and almost moaned. When was the last time she had eaten?

“Thank you, Thor. I needed this.” She told him. He nodded, stuffing a whole piece of toast into his mouth. “I did too.” He said around the bite. She chuckled and took a drink of her juice, setting the cup and plate on the table. She pulled her legs up underneath her on the couch and looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

“Will you tell me what happened to him? Please?” She asked quietly. She needed to know. She needed closure.

Thor cleared his throat and set his plate down beside Kat’s. “When Thanos attacked the ship, Valkyrie took all the Asgardians she could on the escape pods to the place Stark found for us. Thanos and his ‘children’ as he calls them, killed everyone else. We had the Hulk to help, but Thanos was to strong even for him. Heimdall used his last bit of magic to send Banner back to Earth.” He told her. She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Thanos wanted the Tesseract. I thought it had been destroyed on Asgard. I was wrong. Loki had taken it for himself. He offered it up when Thanos threatened to kill me. I had always doubted my brothers love for me until that moment. He then offered up his services to Thanos as a guide to Earth, it was all a façade, he drew a knife and tried to kill Thanos, but he picked him up but the throat and crushed it. I’m so sorry. I should have done better; I should have tried to save him.” Thor told her, letting out a strangled sob.

Kat reached her hand up and wiped a tear from Thor’s face. “I’m so sorry. You must have loved Loki very much.” She told him. He nodded. “After everything he’s done to me, I forgave him for all of it, every time. He always thought that because he was adopted, he wasn’t worthy of my love, or my mothers. But we loved him unconditionally. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him. I know you loved him. The way he spoke about you told me he loved you as well. He’s never talked about anyone like that before. The last thing he said to me was to tell you that he loved you more than you could ever know” Kat looked down and smiled, a tear falling down her face. But she did know. She loved him with everything she had.

“Thank you for telling me.” She told him. He nodded and got up, taking the plates with him.

Days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of Tony. He wasn’t listed in the snap list but nobody could find him, so they were just assuming he was gone. That maybe Thanos had killed him. Kat wouldn’t let anyone into her room except Thor and Steve. She didn’t leave her room either. They would bring her food and she would eat little bits here and there. She had lost the three most important people in her life and she didn’t know if she could take it much longer.

Kat felt a rumble from outside the compound. She looked out the window and saw a ship being placed on the ground by a glowing woman. She got up and ran outside with everyone else, to find the hatch opening to reveal Tony being led down the stairs by a blue robot.

Steve was the first to reach Tony, Rhodey soon after.

“I lost the kid.” Tony said to Steve. “Tony…we lost…” He started to say, but couldn’t finish, the grief of how many friends they’d lost still heavy. Tony asked about Pepper, and she came forward and threw her arms around his neck.

“Where’s Kat?” Tony said hoarsely.

“I’m here Tony.” She said softly. He held his hand out to her and she let him pull her to his side. “I’m sorry Kat, but Peter…he’s…”

“I know Tony. I know. I’m so sorry.” Kat sobbed into his chest. She was so thankful that he was okay, that she hadn’t lost everyone she had cared about.

They got him inside, and Bruce got him set up with an IV, and tried to get him to eat something, since it had been so long. Nat pulled up all the people they had lost again, explaining to Tony and Carol, the mystery woman who saved him and Nebula, what had happened.

“Where is he now?” Tony asked.

Steve sighed. “We don’t know. He just opened a portal and walked through.”

Tony sighed and looked over at Thor, who was kind of a catatonic state. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Oh, he’s pissed. He thinks he failed. Of course, there’s a lot of that goin around ain’t there.” Rocket said.

“He also lost Loki.” Steve said. Tony glanced at Kat with a sympathetic look on his face and she shook her head at him, not wanting to cry again.

“We’ve been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans and satellites and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.’ Steve started.

“Who told you that?” He asked sarcastically. “I didn’t fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleeker street magician gave away the store. That’s what happened, there was no fight, cause he’s not beatable.”

Steve asked Tony if Thanos had given him any idea of where he was going, and Tony went into his deflect mode. Kat knew this wasn’t going to end well. Tony started talking about a suit of armor around the world and how he knew that’s what they needed. He stood and Kat went to help him, but he brushed her off.

‘I said we’d lose. You said, ‘we’d do that together too.’ And guess what Cap? We lost, and you weren’t there. But that’s what we do right? Our best work after the fact? We’re the Avengers? I’m sorry you got pulled onto such a crack failure of a team Kat, you’re probably better off without us, probably would have caused you less heartbreak.” He said, falling to the floor.

“Tony…” Kat started to say. He couldn’t have meant that. Them finding her was the best thing that had ever happened to her, even if she didn’t have Loki anymore.

Bruce and Rhodey got Tony settled into a bed and gave him a sedative that would keep him out for a few hours. Kat sat on a chair right outside the room, keeping watch over the back, giving him and Pepper some space. Carol decided she was going to go off and kill Thanos, when Nebula told them where he would be.

He had used the stones again. The team decided to go get them back to use them to bring everyone back.

“Just like that?” Rhodey asked.

“Yeah, just like that.” Steve told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad times, sad times. :(


	12. Enough

Kat decided to stay back, keep an eye on Tony while the team went to fight Thanos. She was sitting in a chair in Tony’s room when Pepper had come back, handing her a sandwich. “You need to eat Kat.” She told her. Kat nodded and said her thanks, taking a small bite of the sandwich.

“I wouldn’t be better off you know.” Kat said suddenly. Pepper tilted her head with a look of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Tony. He said that I’d probably be better off if the team had never found me. That’s not true. I was living in a women’s shelter working at diner where I was barely making enough money to buy food. I wasn’t better off. Being here with you and Tony and everyone else has been the best I’ve ever felt in my life. You are my family. I never thought I’d have that again.” She said softly, wiping a tear from her face.

“Oh honey, you know he didn’t mean that. Tony gets so worked up sometimes. And after everything that happened with the Accords, you know he had put a lot of trust in Steve, and he just felt like it was broken.” Pepper told her, pulling her into a hug. “We love you like family Kat. You are our family.”

“Thank you Pepper. Thank you for everything you and Tony have done for me.”

Tony was still out when the team got back. Kat ran outside to greet them, and they all looked devastated. And Thor wasn’t with them. She met Steve first. “What happened? Did you get them?” She asked hopefully. Steve shook his head. “They’re gone. He used them to destroy them. We can’t bring everyone back.” Kat’s hand covered her mouth. “Where’s Thor?” She asked.

“We don’t know.” Nat said. “He killed Thanos and then just left.” Thor left. The closest thing she had to Loki was now gone too. Kat let out a choked sob and Steve pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered to her. “It’s not your fault Steve.” She told him.

He felt like it was though. He was their leader. He was supposed to protect the team, and he’d lost them. They had all looked up to him. The look on Tony’s face earlier was one he would never forget. Tony had been right. He had told them they would lose together and then he went and left for two years. He felt like he broke this family apart.

The all had dinner together later that night, although nobody said much of anything to each other. Bruce left, saying that he and the Hulk had some things they needed to work out. Carol went back up into space, she was going to find out if everywhere else had experienced what they had. Rhodey was going back to the Government, to try and help clean up and offer his expertise, and Nebula and Rocket were also heading back into space to help anyone they could. Tony and Pepper left also, probably to go back to the tower or somewhere else, Tony didn’t really have much to say to anyone except Kat, who he told he’d be in touch with.

The days turned into weeks and Steve was keeping in touch with Stark Industries, pulling their resources together for relief efforts all around the country. He wanted to do something, anything to help. He was going to start support groups wherever he could, to try and help people cope with what was happening.

Kat had taken to drinking. A lot. Turns out Tony kept a lot of liquor at the compound. She would drink until she fell asleep and do it over again when she woke up. She barely ate, and she hadn’t used her magic since Wakanda. She didn’t want to. It reminded her too much of Loki and it was too painful.

Steve found her sitting in the middle of her bed, in one of Loki’s shirts, with a bottle of vodka in her hand. He hated seeing her like this. He hadn’t heard her laugh in days, hell she barely talked anymore. He walked in and sat on the bed. “Is it helping?” He asked, gesturing to the bottle. Kat shrugged her shoulders and held it out to him. “Makes me forget for a little while.” He takes it from her and takes a swig, knowing it won’t do anything to him. She tries to take the bottle back from him but he holds it away from her. “That’s enough. This isn’t a way to live Katherine.” He told her. She looked down and twisted her fingers in her lap.

“I can’t feel the pain anymore Steve. It hurts too much.” She said softly, letting the tears fall once more today. Steve placed a hand over hers. “Look, I’m getting an apartment in the city. It will be easier to be closer to the foundation. Come live with me.” Kat’s head shot up at him.

“It’s not doing you any good being here in this room all the time. Being in this room you shared with him, surrounded by all his things, it’s not helping you heal.” He told you. “I don’t know if I can heal Steve. It just hurts, all the time.” She sobbed. He nodded. “I know, but if you don’t try, you’ll never know if you can.”

She nodded. “Can I think about it?” She asked. He nodded, smiling gently. “Of course, you can. I’ll be moving by the end of the week okay? Just let me know.” She nodded and watched as he got up and left. She didn’t want to leave the room and his things. But she knew deep down that Steve was right. She was torturing herself. She pulled a picture frame off the end table and held it in her hands. It was of her and Loki. She had begged him to take the picture with her. He was standing behind her with his arms around her middle. She was looking into the camera smiling, but he was smiling down at her.

She suddenly felt herself getting angry. Why did he have to go? Couldn’t he have just sent Valkyrie? She was angry with him for leaving her. She was angry with herself for being angry with him. Thor is his brother. The Asgardians his people. She was still angry.

She set the picture frame back on the end table but she didn’t get it all the way on there because she wasn’t looking, and it fell to the floor, breaking the frame and the glass.

“Dammit.” She said, leaning over the bed to pull the picture out of the frame, she noticed writing on the back that she’d never seen before.

_I hope this picture conveys just how much I love you._

_You are the love of my life and I will cherish you forever._

_Loki._

Fresh tears rolled down Kat’s face as she read the note over and over again. When had he written this?

“I love you Loki. I love you so much.’

Steve was in his office packing up the last few things before he headed out. He hadn’t heard much about his offer from Kat all week, so he figured she didn’t want to come with him. He understood why, he was just worried about her. But who was he to tell someone how to move on when he still loved Peggy? When he still carried her picture around in his pocket?

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Kat was standing there with two duffel bags, one in her hands and one at her feet. “Hey.” Steve said, getting up and taking her bag from her.

“I want to come with you.” She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kat. She's lost so much and now she cant even talk to Thor because he's gone off to drink and get fat. lol


	13. Moving

The apartment was in Manhattan, not far from the Stark Tower, which is where the foundation was ran from. Steve sat her bags down in her room and went across the hall to do the same. The rooms were huge, she even had her own bathroom. She stood in her doorway and watched Steve putting clothes into his dresser.

“Steve, this is really nice, how am I gonna pay for this?” She asked. She would get a job if she had to, of course Steve wouldn’t let her live here rent free? Steve turned around and looked at her.

“I don’t want you to worry about anything, Kat. The September Foundation owns these apartments, they let foundation workers live here all the time. It really is okay. I just want you to focus on getting better. We can go out and get some things to make your room a little more you if you want? I know the decorations and furniture in the apartments is pretty basic.” He told her. She nodded. Yeah, maybe some color would make her feel more at home.

Steve drove to the nearest Target and told Kat to get whatever she wanted. Kat wondered if Steve had his own money, or if he had one of Tony’s cards, then she remembered. SHE had one of Tony’s cards. She pulled her wallet out and sure enough, there it was, with her name on it. Pepper had given it to her not long after their shopping trip and told her she could use it whenever she wanted to. She pulled out her phone and decided to text Tony while Steve was getting something to drink from the café.

**Kat: Hey Tony, so I found this credit card Pepper gave me in my wallet, is it okay if I use it to decorate my new room at Steve’s place?**

She waited for a few minutes, and Steve brought her a water back. She gave her thanks and led him back to the furniture area, while he pushed the cart. She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to find that Tony answered her.

**Tony: Of course, you can use it Sparkles, that’s why we gave it to you. You’re living with Steve? What’s wrong with the compound?**

**Kat: Nothings wrong with it Tony, Steve just offered a room at his place because being in the room I shared with Loki wasn’t doing me any good. I was constantly depressed and I need a fresh start. Thank you, Tony, for everything. I miss you and Pepper.** **☹**

**Tony: Okay Sparkles, just know that you can call us for anything. And maybe you can come stay at the house with us sometime if you wanted to. We miss you too.**

**Kat: I’d really like that** **😊**

Kat found all kinds of things for her room. A floor length mirror, a purple and silver bed set, matching rugs and galaxy curtains. She did her bathroom in black and sunflowers, her favorite. They ventured over to the grocery side, since Steve hadn’t bought any for the apartment yet. She picked out so much junk food that Steve was throwing her a disapproving look.

“Hey, I may not look like you, but I can eat junk all day and not gain a pound.” She said jokingly. Steve rolled his eyes, and then put double of everything she had in the cart. “I eat twice as much as you do, remember that.” He said smiling at her. She laughed and nodded. He did have a point. They were going to need another cart soon if they kept up.

“Steve, can you even cook?” She asked. He blushed and turned his head. “No, not really. My ma did all the cooking, and then when Buck and I lived together, he cooked because I burned everything. He once told me I was never allowed in the kitchen unless it was to do the dishes.” He had a sad smile on his face at the mention of Bucky.

Kat placed her hand on his arm. “I’m sorry Steve.” She said. He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s good to talk about him, to remember all the good times, it just sucks that I lost him, found him, then lost him again.” He told her. She nodded. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. She knew the tale of the Winter Soldier, who didn’t?

Everyone thought he died when he fell from the train in 1945. Then Steve found him again, except he wasn’t really Bucky anymore because of everything Hydra had done to him. Steve told her that the Princess Shuri from Wakanda had helped Bucky regain some of his memories, and that he was starting to feel more like himself right before the snap.

Deciding to make light of the situation, Kat smiled at him. “Well, it’s a good thing I can cook, or else we’d starve.” Steve laughed at her as they made their way to checkout. She put all her things up there first and when they had all been scanned, she pulled the card out of her wallet.

“Kat what are you doing?” Steve asked. She shook her head. “Pepper gave me this card. Please let me do this Steve, you’ve already done so much for me.” He sighed heavily but nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to get his way. After they got everything loaded into the car, Kat couldn’t wait to get home and decorate.

Steve helped her put everything in her room. He hung the chair she got from her ceiling and got the mirror on the wall. He went to put the snacks away while she got to decorating. It took nearly two hours but when Kat was finally done, she was pretty proud of herself. It really did look better than it did before. “Wow Kat, this looks great.” Steve said from the doorway. She jumped and spun around to look at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He said sheepishly. She chuckled and shook her head. “It’s okay, and thanks, I really like it. Thank you for this Steve, really, I think it’s going to be good, me living here.” He smiled at her.

“Good. Now, are you hungry? I could cook?” He joked, getting a smack in the chest from Kat as she passed him into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving out and moving on? Sounds like a plan to me :)


	14. Helping

The weeks went by and Kat and Steve fell into a routine. For the first week, Kat stayed inside while he went to the tower to work with the foundation. She still wasn’t ready to immerse herself into the world. She still hurt. She still missed Loki. She had replaced the picture frame she broke and had it sitting on her end table next to the bed. She bought all kinds of books to keep her occupied, her new favorite spot becoming her hanging chair. Steve found her asleep in it several times that week.

By the second week, she was going to the tower with Steve, bringing a book, but always just hanging out in the background. She had begrudgingly agreed with Steve when he said she needed to get out of the house. Pepper had given the reigns over to a man named Jared, who had been her assistant with The September Foundation. He was peppy. Too peppy for her, but she liked it. He was nice, and she could tell he really liked his job and wanted to help people.

He and Steve decided where to set up support groups and where help was needed the most. The most tragic part about it all was all the children that were now orphans. Kat’s head popped up at this. So many children had lost their parents to the snap, from newborns to teenagers. There just weren’t enough group homes and foster homes to go around right now.

“So, we need to make more.” She said from her chair at the other end of the table. “Make more?” Jared asked. Kat nodded. She looked to Steve before getting up and walking closer to them. “We have to make sure these kids have somewhere to go, whether it’s a group home, or foster families. We can’t let them be on the streets. It’s no place for a kid, especially now.” She told him with a cracked voice. She looked down when she felt Steve’s hand on her arm. He knew this was a sore subject for her and he was happy that she wanted to help.

“We can check and see if we have any houses that we could use for homes and see who could run them.” Jared said, puling up some properties on the screens.

“Kat, you could run them.” Steve said.

“I wouldn’t know the first thing about running one. I was on the street as a kid, not in a home.” She told him. “But that’s exactly why you should run it. You know what these kids need better than anyone.” He reassured her. She nodded and looked over to Jared. “Whatever we have to do to help these kids, let’s do it. Every child gets a home.” She said. She was determined to make this happen. She did not want any of these children to have to go through what she did.

It took almost a week to go through all the police files of the kids. Most had wondered into police stations, wondering where their parents had gone. There were over five hundred children without parents in Manhattan alone. That made Kat’s stomach turn. How many were there in the country? Could she really help them all?

The first step was to find houses big enough to put the kids, then she had to staff them. She kept siblings together at all costs and was able to put kids in homes by age groups. There was one for babies from newborn up to a year, then there was one year up to five years, six to nine, ten to thirteen, fourteen to sixteen, and then seventeen and eighteen-year olds had a house. Those kids could go out and gets jobs, to prepare them selves for when they were too old for the group homes.

There were also a lot of people willing to take in kids. People who had lost theirs in the snap, or people who had always wanted kids, but could never have them. There were no outrageous fees to adopt, Kat had made sure of that. She just wanted these kids to go to a good home and be loved.

Steve was incredibly proud of Kat. She fell into the role so quickly, and it suited her. The look she got on her face every time a child got adopted or placed with a foster family is the reason Steve wanted her to live with him. She was healing. This was helping her heal. She laughed more. She looked healthier.

Kat was teaching Steve how to cook. He thought it was a terrible idea but agreed when she gave him her best puppy dog look. They started off with simple things, like spaghetti, and mac and cheese. Things that she was sure there was no way he could screw up. She had been horribly wrong.

“Oh my God, Steve, what did you do!” She yelped as she let the mac and cheese fall from her mouth back into the bowl. Steve took a bite and did the same. “I don’t know! I followed the instructions!” He said, getting the box off the counter and handing it to her. His face turned into confusion when she started laughing.

“Well not only did you not cook the noodles long enough, they are like rubber, but you didn’t put milk or butter in it. So, it’s noodles and cheese powder. That’s why it’s awful.” She said holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Steve pouted and got up, taking both their dishes over to the trash can, dumping the gross powdery noodles in, followed by what was left in the pot.

Kat came up beside him and patted his arm, laughing again when he glared at her. “Oh, come on Steve, admit it, that was pretty funny.”

He crossed his arms and turned to her. “I told you I couldn’t cook. I told you this was a bad idea.” Oh. He was mad. “Hey.” She said softly, placing a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. If you don’t want to try anymore, that’s okay, I really don’t mind cooking all the time.” She told him. He sighed and shook his head. “No, I want to learn. Maybe next time, just…I don’t know, hang out and watch me? Make sure I do it right?” He asked her. She smiled at him. “Deal. Now, can we order some pizza, I’m starving and **somebody** ruined the mac and cheese.” She teased. He flicked the hand towel at her and she yelped, pulling the pizza menu off the fridge and picking up her phone, jumping up on a bar stool, tongue between her teeth as she read over the menu.

Steve watched her as she ordered their pizzas. He had grown very fond of her over the past few weeks, and he knew she shouldn’t even think of having feelings for her but he couldn’t help it. She was beautiful, he knew that from day one. The way she had been with the homes and helping all these kids made Steve like her even more. He had no right to though. Not after everything that she had lost. He would push the feelings he had for her deep down and focus on being her friend and helping her heal.

She looked up at him and winked sticking her tongue out at him while she was on the phone with the pizza place.

He just smiled back at her. Yeah, push those feelings down Steve.

Because that’ll work.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some little fluff and humor for you :)


	15. Shopping Trip

Steve was gone the next week. He was getting groups set up all over the state. Kat had plenty to do to keep her occupied though, she was interviewing several families today for adoptions at the houses in Manhattan, then she was going to Albany tomorrow, to interview a few families and new staff for the houses there.

Kat really loved her job. She was making a difference in these kid’s lives. She was helping them stay off the street, to not have a life like she did. She felt so happy when they got adopted. Loki would have been so proud of her. She set her coffee mug in the sink and grabbed the keys to Steve’s car; he had left it for her because he had taken a jet.

Friday had been very productive. She helped seven kids get adopted all from the ages two to thirteen. She also got funding from the foundation to get computers in each group home and some board games and books. She would have to ask Nat to go shopping with her to pick out the games, she missed her. It wasn’t that she didn’t have any communication with Nat, she text or called at least once a day, but Kat knew that she was secluding herself in the compound. She needed to get her out and about, back into life. After all, that’s what Steve had done for her and it was working.

She got home and immediately called Nat.

“Hello?” Nat’s voice sounded through the phone she had on speaker while she was in the shower.

“Hey stranger. You don’t have any plans tonight do you?” Kat asked her.

“Oh yes. Hot date, you know, me, the television, Hot Pockets. No, of course not. Wait, are you in the shower?” She asked. Kat rolled her eyes. “Okay snarky pants. And yes, I’m in the shower, and you should be too, because I’m coming to pick you up and we’re going shopping. I have to pick up stuff for the group homes and Steve’s out of town.”

There was a long pause and a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone. “Alright. But you’re buying me coffee.” She said. “Deal. I’ll be there in an hour.”

Kat pulled Nat into a bone crushing hug, well as strong as her hugs could be, Kat wasn’t very strong. “I’ve missed you Nat. We need to see each other more. You should come over for dinner once or twice a week.” She told the redhead.

“Is Rogers cooking?” She asked with one eyebrow raised. Kat laughed. “Not on your life. I have to tell you what he did to the mac and cheese last week.”

They had two full carts at the toy store. She had gotten board games for the school aged kids, some for the older kids, and some preschool games. She also got some learning puzzles and flash cards too. They went to Target next and raided the book section. They got all kinds of children’s books, two sets of the Harry Potter books, and so many others Kat couldn’t even remember. Nat asked if they could browse the clothes, saying she needed some new stuff. Kat shrugged; she could probably use a few things too. She found herself in the underwear section, grabbing a few new bras and some panties. There was a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to see Nat holding up a pair of Captain America boy short panties. “You have to get these.” She told Kat.

“Absolutely not.” Kat said.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like Steve will see them. Plus, they are cute and they’ll make your ass look great.” Kat raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh whatever, you have a nice ass, I noticed. Sue me.” She said nonchalantly. Kat rolled her eyes and took the underwear from her, chucking them into the cart. She also bought a Captain America fleece throw that had his shield on it and a matching pillow, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Nat.

She bought a new sundress, blue with white polka dots, a small bow at the back. She thought it was very fifties, or maybe even forties. So, she got a black and white one to match. Nat ended up getting some black lingerie (maybe for herself, or maybe for someone else, Kat really didn’t know) and some jeans and tops.

After she dropped Nat back off at the compound, Kat went to the tower to drop the games and books off, Happy meeting her by the elevator so she didn’t have to take multiple trips.

“Just take these up to my office Happy, thank you so much!” She told him. She stopped for Starbucks on the way home, getting an extra shot of espresso because shopping all day had made her tired.

When she got back to the apartment, she carried the bags to her room and started unpacking them. She threw the pillow in her chair and the blanket on the bed. She kind of wished Steve had been home so she could show him. He would roll his eyes and say something along the lines of ‘Why does everything have to be marketed?’ or ‘At least it’s not my face.’. She missed talking to him. He messaged her every day of course, but she got lonely alone in the apartment.

She laughed as she pulled the Captain America underwear out of the bag. She’d probably never wear them, but she had to admit, they were cute. She chucked them in her hamper to wash along with the rest of the clothes she had bought.

She ordered in Chinese, not feeling like cooking when Steve wasn’t home. She always ended up cooking big meals, and she didn’t feel like making the fuss for just her. She decided to clean while she waited on the food. Steve wouldn’t be home for another two days, but she wanted the apartment to look nice when he got home. It didn’t take long for the Chinese to arrive, so she took a break and sat on the couch with her boxes and turned on Game of Thrones. She had tried to get Steve to watch it, but there was too much sex and gore in it and within the first episode she could tell he was uncomfortable watching it so she told him he didn’t have to. He had given her a grateful look and retreated to his bedroom.

Kat thought it was adorable how modest he still was, even after being out of the ice for so long. While he didn’t scold anybody for cursing anymore (yes Tony told her that story, and she teased Steve for it too), he still winced whenever she used those words. She finished her food and put the leftovers in the fridge, telling herself she’d take it to work with her tomorrow.

After her shower, she got into bed and checked her phone to see a message from Steve.

**Steve: Hey! I hope you had a great day. I’m sorry I didn’t message you sooner, today has been hectic. I’m exhausted. I can’t wait to get home. Goodnight** **😊**

**Kat: Hey! Today was good, took Nat out shopping. We should have her over more, she’s lonely.** **☹** **You need to rest, don’t push yourself too far. I’ll see you when you get home** **😊** **Night Steve**

She smiled and put her phone on the charger, rolled over and immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww. Im sure those Cap panties wont come back to bite her in the ass later, no, not at all. lol


	16. Road Trip Part One

When Kat woke the next morning, she was tangled up in the Captain America blanket. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She still couldn’t believe she bought it. Steve would get a kick out of it. She sat up and stretched, throwing her legs over the side and going into the bathroom to do her morning routine. She opened her bedroom door and at the same time the door across the hall opened. She threw her hand out and blasted whatever was in the room. She heard a familiar grunt and ran in to see Steve sprawled out on the bed.

“Oh my God Steve! I am so sorry! You scared the crap out of me! You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!” She said, running over to him and pulling him into a sitting position. “Are you okay?” She asked, checking him over. He laughed. “Yes Kat, I’m fine. I didn’t mean to scare you. I got in early this morning and I took a shower when I noticed you were still asleep.” He told her.

Before she knew what she was doing she was wrapping her arms around his middle. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. “I missed you.” She said softly. Steve smiled. “I missed you too Kit Kat.” He said. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Kit Kat?” She asked. Steve shrugged. “I thought it fit. If you don’t like it I don’t have to-“

“I like it.” She said, smiling at him. She realized how close they were and she shuffled back, chuckling nervously. “Are you hungry? I can make pancakes.” Steve smiled at her.

“Pancakes are my favorite.”

After breakfast they sat down on the couch and turned on a movie. The Wizard of Oz. Steve had been talking about watching it. “Maybe you could come with me the next time I leave town?” Steve asked her. She turned her head slightly to glance at him. He looked nervous. Kat sighed. “When do you leave again?” She asked. Steve glanced at her, then back at the tv. “Three days from now. I’m going to Dallas for a week.”

Kat frowned. “Oh.” She shouldn’t be sad that he was leaving. He was helping people, that what he did. He turned to face her. “Hey, come on. Don’t be sad. You can come with me. Maybe talk Jared into letting you open up a center and some group homes in Dallas? I’m sure they need help too.” He told her with an encouraging smile. He was right. She’d really only been working in New York, but she knew that children needed help everywhere. She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Okay, but under one condition.”

“What?”

“We leave now and drive the car. I wanna take a road trip.” She told him. He smiled and nodded. This was going to be fun.

Once Kat had her bag packed, she met Steve in the kitchen and they headed down to the garage. They stopped at a gas station to get snacks and headed out on the road. “Okay.” Kat said, pulling out her phone. “I need to introduce you to some great music.” She flipped through the songs on her phone and picked out a perfect one. He had been stuck on the Marvin Gaye album that Sam had recommended him, and while she agreed it was good, he needed to broaden his horizons, so to speak.

_‘Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Oooohhhhhhhh’_

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and_

Kat started singing along to the song. It was from one of her favorite movies. Steve noticed and smiled as he watched the road. She had a really pretty voice. He also thought she was gorgeous, even in the leggings and sweatshirt she had on. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He shouldn’t be feeling anything for her. She was his friend and he was helping her heal from losing the love of her life. He shouldn’t be thinking about how pretty her smile was and what it would be like to kiss her. He needed to stop.  
  


_Don't you, forget about me, Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you, forget about me, Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me, Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down_

Kat was bobbing her head up and down with the beat of the song, glancing over at Steve. He had a small smile on his face and she wondered what he was thinking about. She was glad she had him in her life. She was worried about how much she had missed him when he was gone though. Loki had only been gone a few months, and she shouldn’t be feeling anything for Steve. She still loved Loki, and she wasn’t sure she could ever stop loving him.

But Steve made her feel better. He made her laugh, he listened when she talked. It was nice to just have someone around again. But was that reason enough to have feelings for him?

_Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart, I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't you, forget about me, Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you, forget about me, as you walk on by, Will you call my name?_

  
_As you walk on by, Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away, Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?, Come on, call my name  
Will you call my name?_

Kat shoved her fist into the air and belted out the last part, smiling at the laugh that came from Steve.

_I say  
(Lala la la lala la la)  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by_

“Well, what do you think?” She asked him. He nodded. “I like it. You also have a very pretty voice.” Kat blushed. “Thank you.” She hadn’t sung in front of anyone since Loki. She put her playlist on shuffle and pulled the bag of snacks up into her lap.

“So, what did you get?” Steve asked. “Only the best kinds of road trip snacks. Well, the best kinds of snacks for anytime really.” She started pulling the snacks out of the bag. “We’ve got Twizzlers, Gobstoppers, Gummy Bears, Sour Patch Kids, Doritos, Flamin Hot Cheetos and my personal favorite, Butterfingers.” She said smiling. Steve thought for a minute. "Well, the only one of those I’ve ever had is Twizzlers, so give me one of those please.” He told her. She opened the bag and pulled one out, holding it in front of his mouth until he opened it and bit down, throwing her a playful glare.

She smirked and pulled one out also, biting into it, bobbing her head to the music.

“Okay, let me try a Butterfinger.” He said. She opened the tiny wrapper, having gotten the bite size bag. She held it out in her hand, while she investigated the bag for another one. She did not expect Steve’s mouth to come down on her hand and suck the candy into his mouth. She snapped her head over to him and her mouth hung open. “I cannot believe you just did that!” She yelled, laughing.

He shrugged his shoulders, smirking at her. “What? I thought you were feeding me? I am the driver after all, gotta keep my hands on the wheel.” He said in a more serious tone. Kat rolled her eyes. “Of course, you do. You do know that only old people still drive with two hands, right?” She teased.

Steve rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesnt love road trips? Who doesnt love being stuck in a car with someone for hours on end? Right? Right? hehe


	17. Road Trip Part Two

Steve hated the Flamin Hot Cheetos. He kept saying that his tongue was on fire and all Kat could do was laugh at him. She was eating them like a pro, without drinking anything. Steve looked at her like she was crazy, then downed his second bottle of water. He liked Doritos, and Kat was thankful she got regular cheese flavored instead of spicy ones. He wasn’t a fan of Gummy Bears or the Sour Patch Kids. He did like the Gobstoppers though.

After Kat made Steve stop so she could pee, the were on the road again. They’d been driving for about five hours now. “Steve, you know I can drive if you get tired.” She offered. He looked over at her and smiled, then turned back to the road. “It’s okay, I’m not tired at all, and if I need to stop, well just stop and sleep. I don’t mind driving really, it’s relaxing for me.” Kat smiled at him and looked back out at the trees passing by in a blur. Her phone changed over to a song she recognized very well but hadn’t heard in a while.

_Kat was lying on the bed watching Once Upon a Time when Loki came in, offering her a shake. She smiled and took it from him, moaning at how good it was. “This is amazing, did you make it?” She asked. He smiled, climbing into bed with her and pulling her legs into his lap. “Unfortunately, no Little Dove, I haven’t mastered the blender yet. Miss Potts was in there and she asked if you would like one.” He told her. She nodded and took another drink, closing her eyes. Strawberry shakes were her favorite._

_Loki watched her with a smile. The simplest things made her happy. He supposed that was because of how she grew up. She was always grateful for anything anyone did for her, whether it be just handing her something, or holding a door open for her._

_She caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. “See something you like Loki?” She asked in a teasing tone. He took the shake from her and sat it down on the end table behind him. “Maybe.” He whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips. She hummed and smiled against his mouth, sliding her hands behind his neck, tangling them in his hair._

_After a few minutes, they both pulled back to get some air, resting their foreheads against each other. “There’s something I want to show you.” Loki told her. She nodded, and pulled back, watching as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “The Spider Boy, Peter has been introducing me to different kinds of Midgardian music and I came across this song today, and I wanted to play it for you. It makes me think of you.” He told her. She smiled and turned the tv off, turning back to face him._

_She recognized the song immediately; she had heard her foster dad play it on their anniversary._

**_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._ **

**_You became the light on the dark side of me._ **

**_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._ **

**_But did you know, that when it snows,_ **

**_My eyes become large and, the light that you shine can be seen._ **

****

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._ **

**_Ooh, The more I get of you_ **

**_Ooh, Stranger it feels, yeah._ **

**_And now that your rose is in bloom., A light hits the gloom on the grey._ **

****

**_There is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say. There's so much inside._ **

**_You remain,_ **

**_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_ **

**_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny... yeah._ **

**_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_ **

**_But did you know, That when it snows,_ **

**_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._ **

****

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._ **

**_Been kissed from a rose on the grey._ **

**_Ooh, the more I get of you, Stranger it feels, yeah_ **

**_Now that your rose is in bloom._ **

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey,_ **

****

**_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey, I've been kissed by a rose_ **

**_Been kissed by a rose on the grey. I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_ **

**_And if I should fall, at all I've been kissed by a rose_ **

**_Been kissed by a rose on the grey. There is so much a man can tell you,_ **

****

**_So much he can say._ **

**_there's so much inside._ **

**_You remain_ **

**_My power, my pleasure, my pain._ **

**_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_ **

**_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._ **

**_But did you know, That when it snows,_ **

**_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._ **

****

**_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._ **

**_Ooh, the more I get of you, Stranger it feels, yeah_ **

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_ **

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey._ **

**_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ **

**_Ooh, the more I get of you_ **

**_Stranger it feels, yeah_ **

**_stranger it feels. yeah._ **

**_And now that your rose is in bloom_ **

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey_ **

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_ **

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey._ **

****

_When the song was over, Loki was looking at her reaction. “Did you like it?” She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “Yes. That’s a very popular song, I know it well. I think it fits us perfectly.” She told him, pushing him down on the bed and crawling on top of him. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. “I love you, Little dove.”_

_“I love you too Loki.”_

Kat wiped a stray tear off her face when the song ended. She hoped Steve didn’t hear her. She was supposed to be doing better.

“Hey Steve?” She asked. He hummed and glanced over at her, noticing the sad expression on her face. He didn’t want to pry, maybe she would tell him what was wrong.

“If you could go back in time and be with Peggy, would you?” She asked, still looking out the window. He had not been expecting that. “What do you mean?”

“Like, if there was a way to go back, not have crashed the plane, found another way to save the world, and you got to be with Peggy, would you?” She asked again. He thought about it. His life would have been very different if he hadn’t gone down in the ice. He would have made it for his dance, he and Peggy could have gotten married, and had kids. Live a long life together. But he also wondered what would have happened without him now.

“I honestly don’t know. If I had the choice, I’d say yeah, I’d love to go back and be with Peggy, to get to live out the life I missed out on. But then, what would have happened to the Avengers?” He told her. “Would they still have formed? What would have happened to Bucky?” A pang of hurt went through him. If he hadn’t been around, Bucky wouldn’t have remembered him and Hydra could have kept him and killed countless more.

“Peggy had a great life. She got married and had kids. I found a family with Avengers, dysfunctional as we are. I love what we do. I love saving people. So, I guess it’s a double-edged sword when you think about it. I’m sorry, that doesn’t really answer your question, why do you ask?’

Kat looked at him for the first time since he started talking. “Just curious.” She lied, forcing a smile. Steve frowned. “I saw you crying, did that song make you sad?” He asked. She nodded. “Loki played it for me. Said it reminded him of me, that it was our song.” She told him. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. “I’m so sorry Kat, I really am.” She smiled at him. “Thank you, Steve. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He smiled back at her. “Plus, if I got to live my life with Peggy, I never would have met you.” She rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Aw shucks Cap, you’re makin a girl blush.” She said with a country accent. They were going to Texas after all.

Never once did she pull her hand away from his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff for you all and a little flashback with good ol Lokes :)


	18. Sunflowers and Lilies

They finally arrived at the gorgeous hotel the Foundation was putting them in. Steve unlocked the door and let Kat in first. She sat her bags down and stopped when she saw there was only one King sized bed. Steve came in behind her and looked over to the bed. “Oh crap. You coming with me was so last minute that I forgot to call and ask for two beds. Let me run downstairs and see if they can change rooms for us.” He said, starting to go to the door. Kat grabbed his arm. “It’s really not a big deal Steve, it’s a big bed and I fall asleep on you on the couch all the time.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kat ran up to the bed and spun, jumping and landing on her back. Steve laughed and walked over to her. “Yes Steve. I’m sure. Now let’s go get some food, I’m starving.” She told him.

They went to a place called Eno’s Pizza Tavern. Steve ordered them a couple beers and the biggest pizza they had. When it came to the table, Kat couldn’t believe how big it was, but she figured Steve would eat at least half or more, so she wasn’t too worried about it. It was so good. Kat ate about four pieces herself, and Steve finished it off. For how long she had known Steve, sometimes she still wasn’t used to his super soldier metabolism.

“Do you have to do anything for the foundation today?” She asked him as he held the door open for her, leaving the restaurant. He shook his head. “No, they don’t need me until the morning. What about you? Did Jared find any houses for you to make into group homes?” He asked.

“He did actually, he found two, I meet with the realtors tomorrow, he’s flying in the morning, and meeting me there, and then were meeting with some staff at the local shelters.” He nodded and they walked by the Arboretum and Gardens. “Oh, it looks so pretty, can we go in?” She asked. He nodded and smiled at her, following her. Kat was right the flowers were gorgeous. There were little fountains everywhere and tiny ponds with fish.

She ran over to a field of Sunflowers and pulled out her phone, handing it to Steve. “Will you take a picture? Sunflowers are my favorite.” She asked him. He nodded and she did a cute little pose, making her palms flat and putting them up in the air by her shoulders. She looked adorable. He took a couple and walked over to her, handing the phone back to her. “Perfect.” He said. She inspected the photos and then turned the camera around so it was on them. “Here, take one with me.” She told him, turning into his side, putting her free arm around his back. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. They both smiled and she clicked the button a few times.

“These look great! You photograph well Rogers.” She said, smirking at him. She turned around before she could see the blush creep up onto his cheeks. They walked around a little while longer, taking a picture with the Lilies, which were Steve’s favorite.

They ventured back to the hotel and Kat jumped in the shower to wash the day off her. The shower was huge. She spent way too long in there, it seemed like there was an endless supply of hot water. She put some lotion on and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, opening the bathroom door, towel drying her hair. Steve was sitting against the headboard, flipping through the channels. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. “I though I was going to have to send a rescue party for you.” He teased.

She laughed and sat at the foot of the bed on the other side, finishing up with her hair. “Sorry, the shower is amazing and the hot water felt so good. You should go try it.” She told him. He nodded and looked back to the tv, trying not to stare at Kat’s legs. They were long and amazing. He snuck one more glance at her as she got up to take her towel back to the bathroom.

After she brushed her hair, she came back to the bed, plopping down next to Steve on her stomach. “So, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” She asked, resting her head on her arms, closing her eyes. He shrugged and looked at the time, it was still early. “I don’t know, we could just hang out for a little while, then go grab dinner later? We probably shouldn’t stay out late; we both have to be up early.” He told her, glancing down when she didn’t respond, only to find her asleep. He smiled and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed up onto her.

Kat woke to the sound of scratching on paper. She opened one eye slowly to see Steve sitting next to her, drawing. She had fallen asleep? Damn, she was really tired. “Hi sleepyhead.” Steve said softly. She hummed and pulled the blanket up higher around her. “What are you drawing?” She asked, closing her eyes again. There was a pause before he answered her. “Nothing really, just landscapes. Trees and stuff. It’s the easiest to draw. How did you sleep?”

“Good, I guess I was more tired than I though. Sorry I fell asleep.” She told him. She did feel guilty about asking him what he wanted to do, then promptly passing out. “Don’t worry about it. You were tired, you’ve been out for almost three hours. Are you hungry?”

She sat up. Three hours? She ran a hand through her hair and nodded. “Yeah, I could go for food, what did you have in mind?” She asked him.

“There’s a really nice-looking Italian place down the street, if you want?” Kat nodded and got up, going over to her bag and taking it into the bathroom. “Just give me like twenty minutes okay?” She called over her shoulder.

Steve had taken a shower while Kat was asleep, so he went over to his bag to change. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and ran a comb through his hair. He had just finished putting his shoes on when the door opened and Kat came out. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress with white polka dots on it. She had black heels on and her hair was in soft curls, the front pinned at the back of her head. She had light makeup on, and soft pink lips. She looked right out of the forties.

Steve couldn’t say anything. He literally couldn’t find any words. She stopped when she saw him staring at her. She looked down at her dress then back up at him. “What? Is this okay? Is it too much?” She said nervously, pulling at the dress. Steve stood up and looked down at her. “No, it’s perfect. You look beautiful Kat.” He told her. She blushed and looked down.

“Thank. You clean up pretty good yourself Captain.” She said softly, turning to grab her purse, missing the way Steve’s eyes darkened at the use of his title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm just a little fluff, be forewarned, theres sadness in the next chapter, also with some drama!!!!!


	19. The city

Morning came too quick for Kat, she practically growled at her alarm. She rolled over to find Steve on his back, one arm above his head, the other on his stomach. He looked adorable. She slowly scooted out of the bed and made her way around to his side, rubbing small circles on his arm. “Hey Steve, time to get up.” She whispered. He grunted and rolled to the side facing away from her. “M’sleepy. Don’t wanna.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you wanted to stay up and watch I Love Lucy mister. I told you to go to bed.” She said, rooting through her bag for some jeans and a blouse. She turned to face Steve and he was pouting. “Steven Grant Rogers, get out of that bed before I tickle you.” His mouth dropped. “You wouldn’t dare.” He said. She raised an eyebrow. She had found out about him being ticklish on accident. She went to move behind him in the kitchen of the apartment and she absentmindedly put her hand on his side and slid it across him as she stepped by, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Ninety-year-old super soldier that’s ticklish. Who would have thought.

“Oh, I would.” She said, lowering her voice. In two seconds, she jumped on top of him, her hands going to his sides before he had a chance to stop her. “Kat! No! Stop!” Steve yelped in between breaths. It figures his one damn weakness would be getting tickled. He hated it. Not so much when she did it, but he used to hate it when Bucky did it.

“Now see? You could have avoided this if you had just gotten up!” Kat teased, throwing her head back laughing. Steve took that moment to flip them so she way lying underneath him. He pinned both her wrists above her head and used the other hand to trail down her arm. “Steve don’t, please.” She whimpered, wriggling on the bed. She was more ticklish than he was, and he knew it. “Oh, why not? You got to do it to me, seems only fair.” He said, tickling her side. She tried to get away, but she couldn’t. He was too heavy on top of her.

“Okay! Okay. Truce.” Kat finally got out, able to breathe again. Steve smirked down at her and let go of her wrists, holding himself up with his hand. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and she smiled up at him curiously. He realized how close they were and cleared his throat, getting up off her, holding his hand out to help her up.

“See? This whole thing could have been avoided if you would have just gotten up when I told you to.” She teased, grabbing her clothes and poking him in the side one more time, running into the bathroom and locking the door before he got to her.

Steve shook his head chuckling as he got his clothes out and changed. He loved how casual he could be with Kat, but the fact that they were so lose just a minute ago made him realize just how much he wanted to kiss her. He was falling for her and he couldn’t stop himself. They’d only been living together for a few months, but it felt like he’d known her his whole life. She just fit perfectly into it.

She came out of the bathroom several minutes later in a pair of jeans and a navy-blue blouse, hair pulled up on a ponytail, light makeup and flats. “Okay, Jared will be here in a rental car to pick me up in ten, then were off to the first house of the day. What about you?” She asked, grabbing her phone off the charger and putting it into her back pocket.

“I’m meeting with the owner of the local VA center, then Jared is actually meeting me at an old boxing place around lunch to see about buying it, so maybe we could all get something to eat together?” He said hopefully. She nodded and smiled at him. “Sounds good. I’m ready to go, walk with me?” Steve nodded to her, grabbing his phone and following her out the door.

Kat waved to Steve as she got in the car with Jared, heading to the first house. It was a gorgeous place, tall and Victorian. “So, this place actually used to be a boarding house. There’s 6 bedrooms and a giant backyard. I think it would be perfect. It was a foreclosure, so we’d be getting it pretty cheap.” Jared told her as they walked up to the realtor. The inside was beautiful. Kat was actually jealous. She’d always wanted a house like this.

The realtor showed them each room, and the house didn’t look like it would need much work. There was hardwood flooring everywhere but the kitchen. They’d need to replace the appliances in there and buy a washer and dryer, and work on the plumbing. They’d also have to baby proof the hell out of it if it ended up being for that age group, because of how old it was.

Kat and Jared shared a look before he turned to the realtor and said, “We’ll take it.”

The second place was a smaller house, three bedrooms, full basement which could be turned into more bedrooms if need be. It was more modern, so there didn’t need to be upgrades. They decided to take that one too.

“Where are the children being kept right now?” She asked Jared. “In the Gym at the local High School. They asked the teachers to come and help out, and the nearby communities brought in whatever supplies they could, and stores have been donating supplies and food.” She nodded. “Can we go see them?” She asked. They still had some time to kill before they were going to meet Steve for lunch, so Jared agreed and drove the short distance to the school.

When they walked into the gym, there were cots everywhere. There were baby cribs lining the walls. There had to be two hundred kids in here easy. Kat got an unsettling feeling in her stomach. How was she going to help all these people? This was happening in every state. It was going to spread the foundation too thin. They walked up to a teacher and asked them who was in charge. They were pointed in the direction of the principal, who was standing at the front of the gym, handing out waters.

“Hi, I’m Katherine Jordan and this is Jared Richards. We’re here from the September foundation with Stark Industries, purchasing some places to be group homes for the children.” She told the principal, sticking her hand out. The lady looked like she was going to cry, pulling Kat into a hug. “Thank you so much for what you’re doing. I heard about your work in New York and I’m so grateful that you came here, and I know these kids will be too.” She said, pulling back. “I’m Mary Swan, the principal here. When kids started piling up at the local police stations, they asked me if I could house them here until we figured something out. Everyone has been so great about donating things and food and the kids can shower here in the locker rooms and we lock it down at night so everyone feels safe.”

Kat smiled and looked around at all the children. “How many kids are here?” She asked.

“Two hundred and thirty-five. There aren’t many older kids here, we figured they may have found friends to stay with or are out on the streets already.” She told Kat.

“Well, we will advertise the group homes and get in touch with local shelters and see if they can take the older ones, we need to let these kids know that just because they are older, they are still wanted and cared for.” Kat told her. She and Jared donated some money to the school, to help with things, and were heading for the door when she got a call from Steve.

“Hey! I was just about to call you! Jared and I are all done here and ready to meet you if you’re free?” She asked.

 _“Katherine, where are you?”_ Steve asked, a worried tone in his voice. He never used her full name. Jared raised an eyebrow at her and she put him on speaker, pulling them out into the hall so nobody else could hear.

“We’re at the high school with all the kids why?”

 _“I need you to stay there. There’s rioting downtown where we are supposed to meet and I don’t want you and Jared to get caught up in it.”_ He told her. Her head shot up to meet Jared’s gaze and the both froze.

“Steve wait I can help. Just tell me where you are, I can come get you.”

 _“No. Please Kat. Just stay where you are, I’ll come to you when everything dies down here.”_ She was about to respond when she heard gunshots and screaming in the background.

“Steve!” She cried. There wasn’t an answer.

She heard static before the line disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you knew they couldnt have just a normal, easy trip right? :)


	20. The Riot

“What do we do?” Jared asked her nervously. She paced the hall for a few minutes, thinking, putting a finger up to Jared every time he asked her that. She stopped and looked up at him.

“Get in the car.” She told him. She pulled up the news on her phone and saw that there were indeed rioters in downtown Dallas. They were surrounding the police station, and there were officers armed in riot gear marching toward them.

What were they even rioting about? Yes, the world had gone to shit, but it was happening everywhere, nobody was getting singled out of that. Maybe they were rioting over living conditions, or jobs, or lack of goods. It was probably a combination of all three. Kat told Jared where to drive and it didn’t take them long to get there. He pulled over way down the street because there were cars and people everywhere. Kat turned to him and thrusted her hotel key into his hand.

“I want you to go to the store and buy a first aid kit, the biggest one you can find. Go back to our hotel room and wait. It’s room 2506.” She told him. He nodded. “Uh Kat? Why would I need a first aid kit?” He asked, afraid of the answer. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Just in case okay?”

She hopped out of the car and started running toward the chaos, trying to find Steve. If she knew him at all, which she did, he would be trying to make some peace between the rioters and the police.

“Steve!” She yelled. A normal person probably wouldn’t be able to hear her, but with his enhanced hearing, Steve just might. She pushed through the crowd, making her way towards the police station. She was starting to get worried. There were more people here than she thought, and if this got more out of hand, a lot of people were going to get hurt. She was getting pushed forward as the rioters moved toward the police officers.

“Steve!” She yelled out again. She couldn’t see him anywhere. But then she heard him.

“Everyone! Please calm down. We can all work this out together. We are here to help.” She heard him say. She turned to see him standing atop the steps of the police station, talking into a microphone. That didn’t seem to please the rioters.

“Fuck you Captain America!”

“You should have saved everyone!”

“What good are you!”

“Some hero you are!”

 ** _Oh God._** This wasn’t Steve’s fault. But after hearing this today, she knew he was going to be even harder on himself. She pushed as hard as she could, ducking under and around to people to get to him. They needed to get out of here. His presence was just agitating the rioters. She flew to the ground when she heard a gunshot. Then a second. And a third.

When she looked up Steve was no longer standing. He was lying on the steps of the police station with blood pooling out of him from two spots. **_O_** **h, _fuck._** He’d been shot. Everyone started running in every direction, screaming and crying. Kat screamed out Steve’s name again, pushing and getting pushed on her way to him. She finally made it up the stairs and slid to her knees next to Steve. “Steve, can you hear me?” She asked him. He turned his head and looked at her. “Kat, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at the school.” He said in his Captain tone. She pulled off the light jacket she had on and pressed it to his side, where the bigger amount of blood was coming from.

“Yeah well, we all know I don’t like to do what I’m told.” She said, wincing when he hissed out in pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said. “What have to get out of here. Can you stand?” She asked him. He nodded and went to sit up when another gunshot rang out, and Kat fell forward a little, bracing herself with her right arm, a searing pain in her left.

“Oh, fucking shit.” She gritted out, watching blood trickle down the side of her arm. Thankfully it had just grazed her, and when she looked up, she saw that the police had gotten the shooter down on the ground. **_That’s why it had missed her. If they hadn’t tackled him, it would have been much worse._**

“Kat, are you okay?” Steve asked, tugging on her right arm. She nodded. “Yeah, just a graze, I’m fine. You’re not though. We need to go, where is your car.”

“At the back of the police station.” He told her. Okay. They could do this. She stood, then leaned down and put Steve arm over her shoulders, the one that didn’t have a bullet hole through it and helped him stand. She was barely able to hold him up, and he was so heavy. “Okay, come on. It’s not that far.”

They slowly made their way to the car, Kat fishing the keys out of Steve’s pocket. She got him in the backseat and ran around to the drivers and got in. She turned the car on and then turned to Steve. “I don’t know what to do.” She said softly.

“Hospital.” Steve whispered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Steve. What if they come there next? They weren’t happy with you being at the riot, that’s why you got shot. I can’t take you there and there’s only a first aid kit at the hotel room.” She told him. He nodded in agreement. There would be a media circus there anyway.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit.” Kat chanted, resting her head on the steering wheel. Then it was like a lightbulb went off in her head. “Enact Sparkles protocol.” She said and the screen in the center of the car came to life, the brilliant Stark Industries logo shining through. Before Tony had left and given her the keys to the car, he told her he had installed Friday if they ever needed anything or if there was an emergency.

“Good afternoon Katherine, I sense you are in distress, what can I do to help?” The cool female voice said as it entered the car. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

“Friday, call Pepper Potts please.” She asked.

“Right away miss.”

It only took a few rings for Pepper to answer and Kat had never been so happy to hear her voice.

“Hello? Kat? Are you alright?” She asked.

“Not really Pepper, is Tony with you?” She asked.

“Right here Sparkles, what’s wrong.” Came Tony’s smooth voice. She relaxed, only slightly, before throwing a guilty glance at Steve. She knew they still weren’t on the best of terms, but they needed help.

“Steve and I are in Dallas setting up support groups and homes, and there was a riot, and things got bad, and well, Steve’s been shot, and I don’t know what to do and we can’t go to the hospital and-“ She rambled until Tony cut her off.

“Slow down Kat. Tell me what happened.” Tony said.

Kat took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to block out the pain from her arm. “There was a riot. Steve was trying to make peace, and someone shot him twice. Once in the shoulder, and once in the side. I think the shoulder is a through and through, but his side isn’t, and now there’s blood all over your car Tony I’m sorry.” She told them, her voice cracking.

“Okay, here’s what were gonna do. There’s a med kit in the trunk, in the back. Get that out, put pressure on his wounds. I’m gonna send Friday a gps location and you’re going to go to that and I’ll met you there in a jet with a doctor I trust. I can be there in an hour. Okay?” He told her.

“Okay.” She whispered, nodding. She glanced over at Steve who was looking worse by the minute. “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Please hurry, Steve doesn’t look so good.” She told him. There was a pause before he spoke. “I’ll be there as soon as I can Katherine. Don’t let him fall asleep okay?” The line disconnected and Kat jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk, wrenching it open and grabbing the giant medical bag. She got in the back of the car and Steve opened his eyes, squinting at her.

“Help is coming Steve, you’re gonna be okay. Just stay with me. You can’t fall asleep on me okay?” He nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “Will you sing for me? It might help me stay awake.”

She nodded. “Friday? Does this car have a self-drive feature?” She asked.

“Yes miss, would you like me to enable it and take you to boss’ meeting place?”

“Yes please, thank you Friday.”

‘You’re welcome Katherine.”

The car started moving as Kat took a deep breath and pulled out the gauze pads, opening them with shaking hands.

_“You with the sad eyes, Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage, In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all, The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small”_

She carefully leaned Steve forward so she could tape some gauze on the back of his shoulder, then gently sat him back against the seat. She took some more and pressed it into the front of his shoulder, taping it as well, and he whimpered in pain. “I’m sorry Steve, I’m so sorry.”

_“Show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when, I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy, And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up, Cause I will always be there”_

She moved her jacket off his side and more blood trickled out. “Oh God.” She said. She pressed the gauze into it and held it there. She maneuvered him so that his head was in her lap, and she pressed into his shoulder, which was bleeding steady still.

“Kat.” He whispered. She shook her head, a tear falling down her face. “No, don’t do that. Don’t fall asleep on me. Once a doctor sees you, the serum will heal you and you’ll be fine okay?”

_“And I see your true colors, Shining through  
I see your true colors, And that's why I love you_

_So, don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow.”_

She ran a hand through his hair as they waited. His breathing was evened out now, and he hummed every few minutes to let her know he was still away.

“Friday, how much longer?”

“Fifteen minutes miss. Boss would like me to tell you to just hold on a little longer.”

“Kat.” Steve said. “I’m so tired. I need to sleep okay, just five minutes.” She shook her head, placing a hand to his face. “No Steve, Tony is almost here okay? Please just stay awake for me okay?” She said. He didn’t respond to her.

“Steve?” She whispered, shaking him gently. He didn’t move. He was passed out. She put her forehead on his, tears sliding down her face.

“Please wake up Steve, please don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm....I'm sorry?????? Dont hate me. *Hides forever*


	21. The Lake House

A flood of relief washed over Kat as she watched the jet land, Tony the first out of it, followed by a doctor and a nurse with a gurney. Tony opened the door and his face paled at the sight of a passed out Steve and Kat covered in blood. “I tried to keep him awake Tony, but I couldn’t I’m sorry.” Kat let out, sobbing. “It’s okay Katherine." He told her. Between Tony, the doctor and the nurse, they were able to get Steve out of the car and onto the gurney, taking him up to the jet. Tony came around to the other side, opening the door and helping Kat out.

“I’m sorry about your car Tony.” She told him, looking back at the blood stained back seat. Tony pulled Kat to him and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s okay, it’s just a car, I’m just glad we got to you." He jumped back when she winced, looking her over for injuries, when he saw she was holding her arm.

“Wait, you got shot too! Why didn’t you tell me!” He all but yelled at her.

“Because Steve was hurt worse, he was more important. It just grazed me, I’m fine.” She told him. He shook his head and led her to the jet, getting her down in a seat before taking off, letting the nurse know to check her over as soon as possible. She was seated directly across from where they were working on Steve.

“How long has he been out?” The doctor asked her. “About fifteen minutes or so.”

The doctor nodded, hooking Steve up to an I.V., and getting to work on the wounds. “The shoulder wound is already starting to slowly heal, covering it up helped out a lot, you did a good job Kat.” The doctor told her. She smiled. “Now, we need to work on getting this bullet out. Luckily, it wasn’t near any major organs, so it should be fairly easy. I gave him some pain medication, but with the serum, I’m not sure how well it will work. He may wake up when I start to dig around in there.” She said. That made Kat uneasy.

The doctor pulled out what looked like long tweezers and began to dig out the bullet. Steve started to whimper and move around the table. The doctor told the nurse to hold him still while he worked. Kat got up and walked over to Steve’s head. She took his hand in hers and started rubbing circles around it. “It’s okay Steve, you’re gonna be okay. It’s almost over.” She whispered to him, resting her head on his. He calmed down slightly at the sound of her voice, but was still making pained sounds. She tried to soothe him the best she could, she felt so bad for him.

The doctor got the bullet out a couple minutes later and stitched up both wounds, telling Kat that He should be completely healed with a day or two. He came over to look at her arm and told her that the bullet did tear through some muscle, and it would take longer to heal. He cleaned it and stitched it up, just using a local on her so she didn’t have to be put to sleep. He patched it up and put her arm in a sling.

Tony took them back to his cabin, just to get away from everything. Kat had called Jared, telling him what had happened and asked him to pack up their room and take everything back to the tower, and she would pick it up when they returned.

The lake house was beautiful. Kat could see why Tony loved it here. She saw a glimpse of the garage, or better yet Tony’s workshop, and chuckled. Of course he’d have a workshop out here. They got Steve into the house and into one of the guest bedrooms, and Pepper pulled Kat into a hug, minding her arm. “Oh Kat, I’m so glad you are okay. Both of you.”

“Thank you Pepper. Me too.” She told her. They left Kat and Steve in the room and she went into the adjoining bathroom and got a washcloth to clean the blood off him. She sat down next to him on the bed with a bowl of warm water and began rubbing the blood off his neck. The doctor had cut his other shirt off him, so he just had a blanket pulled up to his arms. She carefully cleaned the blood away until it was gone, Steve never waking, but his skin was already getting some color back.

She went back into the bathroom and took a shower, watching her arm, and put on some of the clothes Pepper had given her. She didn’t know what to do about Steve, none of Tony’s clothes would fit, but Pepper said Tony already ordered him some that would be there in the morning.

Kat pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down, laying her head on the bed next to Steve’s hand. It wasn’t long before the exhaustion took over, and she drifted off to sleep.

Steve only woke once, and it only lasted a few minutes. He noticed Kat’s head near him on the bed, and he ran a hand through her hair, before falling back to sleep.

Kat woke up the next morning with a pain in her neck, she really should have gotten in the bed with Steve, but she wanted him to have room. She carefully put the chair back and went out to the kitchen, to find Pepper and Tony sitting at the table drinking coffee.

“Morning Sparkles, how is he?” Tony asked. Kat poured herself a cup and sat down with them. “I think he’s okay, hes still asleep, but I figured he would be. His body went through a lot of trauma yesterday.” She told them.

“We’re going into town today, to pick up some extra food since you guys should be here w few days. Is there anything that you need?” Pepper asked her.

“Other than just basic toiletries for both of us, toothbrushes and what not, we shouldn’t, as long as some clothes arrive for Steve we should be okay.” Pepper nodded and stood, giving her a hug before going to get ready.

The package of clothes arrived not long after Tony and Pepper left, and Kat laid them out in the chair in Steve’s room, before going back out to the living room and turning on the tv. She found some old cartoons to watch and found herself dozing off.

When Steve finally woke up, it took a minute for him to remember what happened. He had been shot. Kat had been shot. She’d called Tony. That must be where they were, Tony’s house. He got up, wincing a little at how sore he was, but looked to see that the bullet holes were closed up, now they were just little pink scars, which would go away in a day or two. He saw some clothes in the chair next to the bed, so he took a quick shower, and went to find Kat.

He found her dozing on the couch and he noticed the sling on her arm. “Oh God.” He choked out. Kat stirred and opened her eyes, looking over at Steve. “Hey, you’re awake.” She told him, sitting up and smiling at him. But his eyes never left her arm. “You got shot.” He said, coming closer to her.

“Yeah, but I’m fine, just a graze, got some muscle, but I’ll be good as new in no time.” She said softly.

Steve walked over and slowly slid to his knees in front of her, gently touching her arm. “You got shot.” He said again. “Because of me.” His voice cracked and it broke Kat’s heart.

“Hey, no. I got shot because I didn’t listen and didn’t stay put like you told me to. It’s not your fault Steve, I’m okay.” She said softly. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and laid his head in her lap, his arms circling her waist. “I’m so sorry.” He sobbed. She wasn’t sure what to do. She’d never seen him like this before. She took her good hand and ran it through his hair.

“Shh, it’s okay Steve. I’m okay, we’re okay.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww come on, you didnt think I'd actually kill off Steve now did you?? Same on you ;) lol


	22. Guilt and Apologies

Steve stayed in the guest room for the rest of the day. He felt so guilty for what happened to Kat. She tried to tell him over and over that it wasn’t his fault, that she was worried about him and that’s why she came to find him. She was in the kitchen when Pepper and Tony got back.

“Hey Sparkles, is Cap awake yet?” Tony asked her. She nodded. “Yeah, but now he won’t come out of the room. He saw what happened to me and he feels like it’s his fault. He feels so guilty Tony, you know how he gets.” Tony nodded and gave her a hug. “Just give him time. You know he is gonna beat himself up about it. Just be there for him.”

Pepper set some bags on the table. “I think we got everything you guys might need. Clothes, toothbrushes, deodorant, all the essentials. We’ve also got extra chargers for your phones if you need them.” She told Kat.

“Thank you Pepper, this is great. I’m gonna go check on Steve, take this stuff to him. I’ll see you guys in a little bit?” Tony nodded at her. “Yeah, were grilling steaks for dinner, I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

Kat walked down the hallway and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath before knocking and opening it. “Steve, can I come in?” She asked quietly. He looked up from where he was sitting on the bed with a book he had found in the living room, nodding at her. She came in and sat the bags down on the floor next to the bed.

“Tony and Pepper got us some stuff for while were here, clothes and other things, since Tony wouldn’t have anything that would fit you.” She told him, pulling some jeans and t-shirts out of the bag for him.

“Tell him I said thank you.” He told her. She looked back up and found him staring at the book again, but not reading it. She sighed and went over to the other side of the bed and crawled in it, taking the book from Steve and taking his hands in hers.

“Hey. Look at me, please.” She told him. He looked up at her and she noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. “Oh, Steve.” She said, pulling him forward into a hug, minding her arm.

“I’m okay, please believe me when I tell you that this wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you for what happened to me.”

She pulled back to look at him and he nodded. “I’m still sorry. And thank you, for taking care of me after I got shot.” He told her. She looked down. “I was so scared; I didn’t know what to do. Yeah you can heal fast, but you’re not immortal and you were losing so much blood. Please don’t be mad that I called Tony, I just didn’t know what else to do.” She said, her voice cracking.

He lifted her chin with his finger to look at him. “I’m not mad. Calling Tony saved my life.” She nodded, wrapping her arm around him and putting her head on his chest. “I was so scared you were going to die. I’ve never seen so much blood before, I’ve never been so scared.”

He ran a hand up and down her back. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, I’m okay, I’m already mostly healed. Just sore.” She nodded against him, wiping a stray tear away. She found the remote on the end table and turned on the tv, finding Beauty and the Beast on the movie list and pressed play, leaning back into Steve, drawing little circles on his hand.

Kat woke up to the sound of knocking on the door, it was Tony, telling them that dinner was ready. She lifted her head and looked at Steve, who was also asleep. Her head had been laying on his chest and her legs were tangled up in his, she also noticed that his arm was around her. She smiled a little.

Kat slid as slowly from the bed as she could, trying not to wake Steve and have him see the position they had been in. She wasn’t sure how he would feel about it. Hell, she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She knew she definitely cared about him as more than just a friend. He was her person.

She walked over to his side of the bed and gently shook his arm. “Steve, wake up, Tony said dinner’s ready.” He groaned softly and opened his eyes, looking up at her. “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Kat nodded and left the room, and Steve pulled the blanket off him, revealing his hard on. Kat had fallen asleep before he had, and he loved how she fit into his arms, and against his body. It was perfect.

He got up and went to the bathroom, desperately willing his little problem to go away. It finally did and he made his way outside on the deck where Kat, Tony and Pepper were.

Pepper looked up at him and smiled. “Hello Steve, how are you feeling?” She asked. He smiled back at her, taking a seat next to Kat. “I’m feeling a lot better Pepper thank you. And thank you both for everything you’ve done for us. Tony, I know that we didn’t leave things on good terms, but I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to the both of you.” He told them.

Tony shrugged and waved his hand. Typical Tony style. “It was nothing Cap. You needed help. You’re family, all there is to it.” He said. Steve nodded and began to eat, not seeing the little smile Kat had been giving him.

She knew it was a lot for Steve to come out and say something to Tony about what happened. While she knew they weren’t going to apologize to each other, she knew that things would be better now.

“So,” Pepper started, taking a drink of her wine. “While you guys are here…would you be interested in coming to our wedding?” She asked casually. Kat’s eyes went big and Steve almost choked on his beer. “You’re finally getting married?” Kat asked excitedly. Pepper nodded. “Yes. We were just going to go to the courthouse, but now I think we should do something small here. You guys are here, and I’m sure Happy would come. Maybe Nat and Rhodey?” She asked, looking over to Tony. Kat knew Tony hadn’t been in contact with Nat, but she wasn’t sure about Rhodey.

“Oh, what the hell, I’m feeling all mushy. Why not. Let’s invite the whole family.” He said. She smiled at him, happy that he and Pepper were finally tying the knot. Kat furrowed her brow. “I don’t have a dress.” She said. Pepper smiled at her. “That’s okay, I have to go to town tomorrow to pick my dress up anyway, we can get you one while we’re there. My Maid of Honor has to look good.” Kat’s mouth dropped. “Really? Maid of Honor?” She asked. Pepper nodded. She looked to Steve, then to Tony. “Sorry Spangles, Rhodey will be my best man. No offense, I’ve just known him for a long time and he’s saved my ass almost more than Pepper.” Steve laughed. “None taken.”

Tony face looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. “Oh my God.” He said. “What?” Pepper asked him.

“I just realized something. Spangles and Sparkles. Oh my God! That’s amazing.” Tony told them, laughing his ass off. Kat rolled her eyes, but smiling slightly anyway, thinking the names sounded cute together. Steve’s ears were turning pink.

“Tony, you’re insufferable.” Pepper told him.

“Yeah, but that’s why you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm well aware that Tony and Pepper got married before Infinity war because Dr. Strange congratulates them on it, but since we were denied the Stark/Potts wedding scene, I decided to do one here. lol :)


	23. A Blue Dress

The next morning found Kat in Pepper's car on the way to the shop, to pick a dress up for the wedding. She had called Nat, telling her what happened, although she already knew, it had been all over the news and she was pissed at them for not calling her, but she said she would love to come down for the wedding. Rhodey and Happy would be there too. Nobody could get ahold of Bruce though, he was off the grid, working things out with the Hulk.

Steve had gone with Tony to pick out a tux, and Kat was suddenly nervous for him to see her in a nice dress. She started tugging on her fingers and Pepper glanced over at her. “Are you okay Kat?” She asked. Kat nodded, looking over at her and giving her a small smile.

“Can I ask you something? You do not have to answer if you don’t want.” Pepper told her.

“What is it?”

“Is there something going on? Between you and Steve?” She asked. You looked up at her, then back down at your hands. “I’m sorry, it just seems like you two have gotten very close, and I was just curious.”

Kat sighed. “I honestly don’t know. He’s helped me heal Pepper. He’s been there for me and done everything you could possibly think of to make my life better. He’s amazing. He’s my person. I don’t know that I could have gotten through this without him.” Kat told her.

“Then what’s the problem sweetie?” She asked softly, pulling into the parking spot of the dress shop.

“I still love Loki.” She almost whispered. “I don’t know if that will ever go away.”

She felt a hand on hers and looked over to Pepper, the older woman smiling at her softly. “I think Steve knows that honey. What you and Loki had; it was powerful. I think Steve would understand that. Has he told you the story of Peggy Carter?” She asked. Kat nodded. “He once told Tony that he would love Peggy for the rest of his life, but that it didn’t mean that he couldn’t find love again. I think that Loki would want you to be happy Kat, and just because you move on doesn’t mean you have to forget him. It just means you’re opening your heart more.” She said.

Kat smiled at her. “Thank you Pepper. You’re really smart, you know that?”

Pepper laughed. “I have been told that from time to time. Now, lets get you a dress, shall we?”

Kat browsed the racks of dresses while Pepper had a final fitting for her dress. She picked out a few different ones that she liked and headed to the dressing room. The first one was a black, floor length, open back, halter dress. It looked good on her, but she thought black might be a little too depressing. The second was a red one, also floor length, short sleeves, plunging neckline. She liked that one, but red was Tony’s color, and she was sure he had snuck some kind of red something into the wedding in lieu of Iron Man.

The last one was the one. It was blue, close to the color of Steve’s uniform actually, knee length, sleeveless, criss crossed in the back. It hugged her in all the right places and it showed off her legs. “Did you find one?” Pepper asked from the next room. “I think so! How’s your dress look?”

“I’ll show you, if you show me!” She called out. Kat smiled and pulled back the curtain, stepping back into the shop. Pepper stepped out right after, stepping up on the platform in front of the mirrors. She looked beautiful. Her dress was sleek and clung to her body like it was made for her. Plunging neckline, and Kat was grateful she hadn’t chosen the dress with the same, small train, open back. Kat’s eyes swelled up with tears. “Pepper…you look beautiful.” She told her.

There was a brilliant smile on Pepper’s face. “Really? You like it?” She asked. Kat nodded her head. “Pepper, it’s amazing. Are you sure Tony’s heart can take it?” She teased. Pepper laughed and looked through the mirror at her. “Are you sure Steve’s can handle yours? Seriously Kat, that dress looks perfect on you. “

Kat blushed and stood in front of the mirror. “Thanks Pepper. Now all I need is some shoes.”

“And jewelry!” She called out, stepping back into the dressing room, snapping a picture of Kat in the dress to send to Tony.

**Pepper: Make sure Steve’s tie matches this dress.** **😉**

**Tony: What are you up to now Pep?**

**Pepper: Who, me? Nothing sweetheart. See you soon** **😊**

Kat was able to find matching pumps and Pepper picked out a teardrop necklace and earring combo, and a bracelet to go with it. After paying for everything, much to Kat’s dismay, they put everything in the car and headed back to the house to make the boys lunch.

Tony smirked at Pepper’s text, he knew she was trying to push Cap and Kat together. Steve was a good man, and Tony knew that he would treat Kat right, he was just so protective of her, and he knew that she was still hurting over Loki. He also knew that Steve would never push her into anything, and that made him relax about it.

Tony went to work finding the right color for the dress, enlisting the help of the shop owner, while Steve was browsing the racks. Ever since Pepper and Tony had told them about the wedding, Steve had wanted to ask Kat to be his date. He wasn’t sure if he should though, with everything that happened yesterday. He felt responsible for her getting hurt still, and even though she told him she didn’t blame him, he still felt it was his fault.

“Hey spangles, I’ve got something for you.” Tony said, coming around the corner and handing Steve something. It was a blue vest and tie, it fit perfectly with the tux Steve had in his hand.

“Uh Tony, any reason for this particular color?” Steve asked, knowing Tony was up to something. Tony just shrugged and went back to pulling his tux jacket on. “I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you Cap. Sorry.” He said. Steve shook his head and went to try the suit on.

He kind of figured the color had something to do with Kat. So, he figured he was going to have to ask her to be his date. **_Just suck it up and do it Steve._** Worst that could happen is she would say no. Steve really hoped she didn’t.

Pepper and Kat were already back at the house when Steve and Tony got there. They had made sandwiches and had several bags of chips sitting out. “So, Pep, how did it go?” Tony asked. She gave him a pointed look. “It went fine Tony, don’t you dare go snooping for that dress, or I’m not going to marry you.” She told him. Kat snorted and Tony put up his hands in surrender.

After lunch Kat went and took a long shower, thinking of what Pepper had said to her. She cared deeply for Steve, but she didn’t know if it was more than friendship, or family. She didn’t know if she could love anyone else. Loki had come into her life and his love hit her like a mack truck. It knocked the wind out of her. Then he was gone. And there was Steve, picking up the pieces, putting her back together. She wasn’t sure if he felt anything for her, and if he did, he was a complete gentleman about it and won’t say anything.

She toweled off and put some comfy clothes on. Pepper and Tony had suggested having a movie night. When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Steve sitting on the bed. “Hey.” She said softly, smiling at him. She tilted her head to the side, he looked nervous. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Steve nodded and smiled at her. “Yeah, I’m okay, I just wanted to ask you something.” He told her.

She sat down on the bed facing him. “Okay, what’s up?”  
  


“Would you wanna, if it’s okay…be my date to the wedding?” He asked quietly, looking down shyly. **_Damn, that was adorable._** Kat smiled and tapped on his arm, making him jerk his head up to look at her.

“Who else would I go with Steve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	24. The Wedding

The wedding came a few days later. Kat found herself Tony and Peppers bedroom, already in her dress, zipping up Peppers. She stood behind Pepper in the mirror and adjusted the veil for her. “Thank you for being here Kat.” Pepper told her. Kat smiled and looked at the mirror smiling. “Thank you for having me, this is my first time being in a wedding.” She said softly.

Pepper turned and hugged the younger woman. “You’re family Kat, there’s no one else I’d rather have with me. Is it okay that I asked Nat to stand with us? I know that Tony asked Happy to stand up there as well.”

“Of course, Pepper, Nat is family too.” Kat told her.

“You’re damn right.” Came Nat’s voice from the doorway. Both women turned to look at the gorgeous redhead in a dark maroon floor length dress, slit up the side, slightly plunging neckline. “Wow Nat, you look gorgeous.” Kat told her, pulling her into a hug.

“So do the both of you. Now come on, let’s get you married woman.” She said to Pepper.

The backyard was done up beautifully, cream and crimson everywhere. Kat smirked. She knew Tony would have that red in there, and from the look of him, his vest and tie were the same color. Happy met Nat at the back the makeshift aisle and they began their walk. Kat turned to smile at Pepper. “See you down there.” She said with a wink. Rhodey held his arm out to you and you took it and began your walk. Your breath hitched in your throat when you caught a glimpse of Steve. His vest and tie matched your dress and he was throwing you the most brilliant smile she’d ever seen.

Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe. She looked beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly. Her hair was a tangle of curls, half pulled back. She shot him a smile as she and Rhodey passed and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her when Pepper started walking down the aisle. Kat blushed and looked toward Pepper, feeling Steve’s eyes on her.

Pepper made it to the altar and Tony looked like he was going to cry.

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Tony and Pepper. They elected to have this small ceremony, with just their closest friends and family. I understand you have prepared your own vows?” The minister asked them. They both nodded and Tony started first.

“Pep, I think I’ve loved you since the day I met you. Coming into my office, tall gorgeous, a look that could kill a man. I know that I haven’t been perfect, but it’s always been you. I love you with everything I have in me Pep, and I’ll love you until the day I die.” He said. Kat wiped a stray tear away before Pepper started talking.

“Tony, when I first met you, I could not stand you.” Everyone started laughing, even Tony. “You were so insufferable. But I stayed, because I saw the good in you. It’s the reason I fell in love with you. Your willingness to help people.” Kat’s eyes drifted to Steve, and he was already looking at her. Kat loved that Steve was so into helping people. It was in his blood and it was one of the things that made him an amazing person.

“You have taken me through the ringer the whole time we’ve been together, and we ended up here. We can make it through anything Tony, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She told him.

Kat was so happy for them. No two people deserved to have this happiness more than Tony and Pepper. She handed Pepper the ring for Tony and they exchanged them, and then Tony being Tony, dipped her when they kissed. Everyone cheered and watched them walk down the aisle together, Kat followed with Rhodey and Nat with Happy.

There was a tent set up on the other side of the yard, and there was a small dance floor and stage set up for the DJ. There was a table up front for Tony and Pepper and Kat went over to the circular table to the left of it.

“You look beautiful Kat.” A voice behind her said. She turned around and saw Steve standing there, smiling down at her. She smiled up at him. “You don’t look so bad yourself Captain.” She told him. His jaw ticked as he pulled out her chair. She sat down and he sat next to her, watching the guests trickle in as they waited for Tony and Pepper to enter.

The dinner was amazing and Kat was having a great time. She was laughing with Steve and Nat and she felt like things were good. Tony and Pepper had their first dance and Steve held his hand out to her. “Dance with me?” He asked. Kat smiled and nodded, taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist tentatively, clearly nervous.

“I don’t really know how to dance, so if I step on your toes, I’m sorry.” He said softly. She smiled and pulled him closer to her. “It’s okay, you’ll do fine.” She told him. They started moving back and forth and Steve fell into it easily. He moved them around the floor gracefully, spinning Kat out and back to him, causing her to laugh. “See? You’re doing great.”

“I have a great partner.” He said, smiling down at her. A wave of hurt washed through him at that moment, remembering Peggy saying something similar to him in that bar. Kat saw the change of emotion in his face and her brow furrowed. “Steve? Are you okay?” She asked.

He shook the thoughts away and smiled at her. “Yeah, never better.” He said. Why did he feel guilty for sharing this dance with Kat? Peggy was gone, and it was a lifetime ago. A life that he should have gotten to live but didn’t. In some way, the feelings he was having toward Kat were making him feel guilty about Peggy, because he still loved her. He loved her from the first day he saw her. He wondered if he was capable of loving someone else.

When the song ended, he dipped Kat and smiled down at her. She was so beautiful. He pulled her back up and led her back to the table, sitting next to her. “Are you sure you’re okay Steve?” She asked, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her and placed his hand over hers. “I’m fine.” He told her again. She nodded and took her hand away, placing it in her lap. She didn’t quite believe him. Everything was fine, then something changed in his face when they were dancing.

There was a fast-paced song playing and Nat was on the dance floor with Rhodey, he was spinning her around and she was laughing. It was so good to see Nat laugh. She deserved to have some fun. She came over to the table and held her hand out to Kat. “Come dance with us.” She said. Kat turned to Steve and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. “You go ahead, I definitely don’t know how to dance like this.” He told her laughing. She chuckled and took Nat’s hand, letting her lead her back to Rhodey, who had been joined by Pepper.

Kat got spun around by Rhodey and then she spun Pepper around, swaying her hips back and forth. Steve was entranced by her. Women didn’t dance like that in his time. He was having a very hard time keeping his cool when his half hard cock was straining against his pants. Kat was moving around Nat now, pushing back up against her hips, and Steve wished he was in Nat’s place right now.

He caught Kat’s gaze and she was looking back at him, biting her lip. That did him in. He got up and carefully exited the tent, causing Kat to frown. What had she done wrong? She thought he would like watching her. She told Nat she would be right back and went outside looking for Steve. She walked around the yard and couldn’t find him. Then she checked the house. He wasn’t there either.

She didn’t see him for the rest of the night. They were supposed to be going back to the compound with Nat tomorrow so Tony and Pepper could go on their honeymoon. Kat changed out of her dress, putting on her pajamas, and got into bed, waiting for Steve to come back.

She fell asleep waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve. lol What to do what to do


	25. My Favorite

When Kat woke up the next morning, Steve still hadn’t come to bed, but all of his things were gone. She panicked for a minute, but then she heard him in the kitchen talking to Tony. She got up and took a quick shower, then packed up her things and walked out into the living room, but Steve wasn’t there.

“He’s already on the jet Sparkles.” Tony said from behind her. “Does he seem okay to you? He was fine last night and then all of a sudden he started acting strange, and he never came to bed.” She told him.

“He seemed fine just now, although I did find him asleep on the couch this morning.” Tony told her. She frowned and picked up her bag, giving Tony a hug. “Thank you again for everything Tony. Tell Pepper I love her and I love you.”

“I love you too Kat. If you need anything, you know where we are.” He told her. She smiled and headed out to the jet, seeing Steve in the pilot seat and Nat putting her bags down. She sat her stuff down and ventured up to the co pilot chair, sitting in it, looking over at Steve.

“Where did you go last night? I was looking for you.” She told him. He didn’t speak for a second, she could see the tension in his shoulders. “I just went for a walk, and you were asleep when I got back, so I slept on the couch, I didn’t want to wake you.” He said softly.

“I wouldn’t have minded.” She told him. He nodded and lifted the jet into the air, not saying anything else. Was he mad at her? She didn’t think she had done anything wrong, but she felt like he was angry with her. The ride back to the compound was quiet, Nat throwing confusing looks between the other two.

When they got back, Jared was waiting in the hanger for them. He ran up to Kat, puling her into a bone crushing hug. “Oh my God, I thought you were dead.” He choked out. Kat laughed and hugged him back. “We’re fine. Thank you for taking care of our stuff.” She told him.

“No problem. I actually need Steve to come to the tower if he has the time, theres press stuff to go through after what happened in Dallas.” He said. Kat was about to tell him that they just needed some time to relax before she heard Steve’s voice.

“I’m good to go, are you driving?” He said, passing by them both and walking to Jared’s car, not saying anything to Kat.

“Guess I’ll drive myself back to the apartment.” She grumbled to herself as they drove away. She took one of the spare cars from the garage, wondering what had happened to her car. Maybe Tony had it taken somewhere; she would have to ask him.

She got back to the apartment and unpacked all her things, sitting Steve’s bag down inside his room, and went to make something to eat. Then she realized they’d been gone a week and there wasn’t any food in the house. She huffed and ordered from the Chinese place down the street, then went back into her room to change. She heard her phone buzz from the kitchen and went to see that she had a message from Steve.

**Steve: They need me back in Dallas for press conferences, I’m leaving now, I’ll be gone a few days.**

**Kat: Oh, okay. Hey, are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?**

**Steve: What? No Kat, I’m not upset with you. We’re okay, I promise. I’ll see you when I get home okay?**

**Kat: Okay. Be careful.**

**Steve: Always am.**

Even though he said they were okay, Kat still felt like something was off. He never treated her like he did before they left and on the way home. There had to be something going on.

The days Steve was supposed to be gone turned into two weeks, and Kat threw herself into her work with the foundation. The houses were doing really well, and kids were getting adopted and fostered left and right. Kat was really proud of herself. The houses in Dallas were going well to, she had sent Jared with Steve to check them out, and video conferenced in to interview staff.

She was standing over the stove cooking when she heard the door unlock, and Steve come through. She spun around and locked eyes with him, and for just a second, she couldn’t breathe. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him.

“H-hi.” She stuttered. Steve stared at her and gave her a small smile. “Hi Kat.” He said softly. She sat the spoon down she had in her hand and slowly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and all the tension seeped out of him. He had missed her. He acted like a jerk after the wedding, and it wasn’t even her fault. He was in his own feelings. He really wished he had Sam or Bucky to talk to about these things.

He’d never been great at dating. He’d maybe gone out with one or two girls before the serum and that was only because Bucky had set it up. Tony set him up twice with women who had only wanted one thing from ‘Captain America’.

“I missed you.” Kat said softly he wouldn’t have heard her if not for the serum. He smiled and rested his head on hers. “I missed you too.”

“I don’t like when you’re gone.” She admitted. She down right hated it. “I know sweetheart, I’m so sorry. They just needed me to go as soon as possible, I didn’t really have a choice.” She nodded against him and pulled back, smiling before going back to the stove, adding more pasta into the pot for Steve.

“How did it go?” She asked, adding the sauce to the pan with the meatballs in it.

“Okay, they were really laying it on the guy that shot me. The people were angry, I think a lot of them are. They think the Avengers failed them. People who were supposed to protect them.” He said, taking a seat at the counter. She turned to him. “Steve, it’s not your fault. We did the best we could, you know that.” She told him. He nodded. “I do know that; I just wish we could have beaten him.”

“I do too.” She said softly. She could have gotten revenge for Loki if that bastard had died.

“That smells amazing.” Steve said after she turned back to the stove. “What are you making?”

Kat smiled and looked at him over her shoulder. “Spaghetti.”

He smiled. “My favorite.”

They settled into the couch after dinner, and Kat picked Hocus Pocus to watch. She knew all the words, and Steve watched her more than the movie. She fell asleep toward the end, her head on the armrest, and her feet in his lap.

He stayed and watched her for a while after the movie ended, before taking her to her room and placing her into her bed. He pulled the covers up and pushed some hair out of her face. The picture frame on the end table caught his eye and he looked closer to see it was a picture of Kat and Loki. His heart dropped to his stomach.

What in the hell was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just angst falling all over the place here. It's all going to fall in place soon my pretties. lol


	26. I want to be happy

**1 year after the snap**

Kat woke up in her bed, which was not where she fell asleep, Steve must have moved her last night, again. She really needed to stop falling asleep on the couch watching tv with him. She rolled over and looked at her phone, it was just past 1 in the morning. She sighed, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The days seemed like they were getting longer, more so when Steve was away, trying to help repair the world they failed to save. He had been gone a week this time, getting home late and just laid on the couch with her. Things had come to a standstill since he came home from Dallas. They fell back into their routine of being there for each other, but neither one of them could push any further.

Every time he came home, he looked more and more exhausted. She knew it was starting to take a toll on him, the amount of repair that still needed to be done in the world they failed. He felt like he failed everyone.

Most days Kat was fine, healing, being happy. Today was not one of those days. Her mind drifted to Wanda, who had been so kind with her. T’Challa, who had let them stay at his home. She then thought about Bucky, that was hitting Steve the hardest lately. He felt guilty for not saving him before he went under, and now. They had a conversation before he left last week, about how he was still struggling to move on without his best friend. It bought tears to Kat’s eye the heartbroken look Steve had given her. He cried in her lap until he fell asleep that night. She groaned and got up, entering the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

She sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv, whatever movie they had been watching before she fell asleep, A league of Their Own, she thought the name was, started to play. She had never seen it, which surprised Steve, because there hadn’t been many movies he’d seen that other people hadn’t.

Her mind drifted to Loki. She still missed him. Every day. Two days ago, she took the picture frame of her and Loki and put in her closet, in a small box where she kept some of his things. It was time. She needed to stop looking at it every day. Tears ran down her face for probably the second time that day. She was so tired of crying. She was tired of it all really. Things had just been hard for her lately. Maybe it was the anniversary of the snap, she didn’t know.

Shuffling behind the couch made her jump, whipping her head around to see Steve, in sweatpants and a tight fitting t-shirt, hair disheveled. It really should be illegal to look like that. “Jesus Steve you scared me!” Kat yelped, putting her hand over her chest, breathing heavily. He had a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I couldn’t sleep, you?” He asked her. She nodded, turning her face back to the tv, patting the spot next to her. He smiled and walked over, and when he got closer to her, he could see the redness in her eyes. She had been crying. His brows furrowed in concern and he sat next to her, putting a hand on her knee. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She looked at him and the concern in his eyes melted her. She hadn’t planned on him seeing her this way. She usually only tried to have a mental breakdown when he wasn’t home, because she felt pathetic. She shook her head, smiling at him. “I’m okay Steve.” She lied, turning her head back to the tv. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. “You’re not okay, you’re a terrible liar Kat. Tell me what’s wrong. Please.”

She sighed. “When am I supposed to feel normal?” She asked him. He cocked his head to the side, confused. “I mean, the world that we live in now, all of the people that are just gone, I just wonder how long it will take to feel some kind of normalcy. I know it’s been a year. I feel really good about the work I’ve done with the foundation, but it never seems like it’s enough. We are a very small group of people, trying to repair a whole country. I’m one person, Rhodey is one person. You are one person.” She said, looking up at him. “I see you pushing yourself so hard Steve, and I know you blame yourself for a lot of it. None of this is your fault.”

Steve thought for a minute before he answered her. Everyone always looked up to him to be their leader, to be strong. He wasn’t good at sharing emotions with anyone except Kat. He put on this brave face, but behind that Captain America façade, he was just a broken man now. “I don’t know Kat. I don’t know if we’ll ever get back to any kind of normal. This is just what the world is now. I feel like I failed everyone.” He said softly. She leaned in and put her hand on his face, wiping a single tear that escaped.

“We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you Steve.”

She sighed, pulling her hand back, tucking her knees to her chest. “I’m so tired of feeling lonely Steve. I just want to feel happy again, truly happy.” She said softly. While she wasn’t technically alone, she did have Steve, and she saw Nat weekly, she’d never felt more alone in her life. Her eyes watered and she looked down, not wanting Steve to see her cry. Steve felt lonely too. He heard all these stories from people who had lost their family and significant others, and it made Steve’s heart hurt. He had thought maybe he had wasted too much time putting all his efforts into the Avengers and missed his window on love. He wanted to be with Kat more than anything, but he never wanted to push her, and he never wanted her to think he was trying to replace Loki.

He took her hands in his, and she looked up at him. “What can I do to help? Just tell me what to do Kat.” She looked into those blue eyes so full of caring and concern. Fuck it. She was going to take something for herself for once. She stood, holding out her hand for Steve. “I don’t want to be lonely anymore Steve. I want to be happy. I want to feel something.” He took her hand, not really understanding what she was saying. She led him to her room and opened the door, turning and softly pulling him in with her. She waved her hand and candles lit up all around her room. She led him over to her bed and sat on it, him standing in front of her. Steve realized what she had meant and swallowed thickly. He’d never been good at anything with girls, he’d only ever had sex twice, both times were after he came out of the ice. One night stands, that he felt immediately guilty after. They never wanted Steve, they just wanted Captain America. He sat down on the bed, and she turned to face him. She knew she was going to have to make the first move here, Steve was just too shy and too much a gentleman. “Kat, what- “

“Shh. It’s okay.” She whispered.

She ran her hand up his arm, resting it on the back of his neck, pulling him to her. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands coming up to either side of her face. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, thrusting it in his mouth when she felt his lips part. Kat started scooting back on the bed, pulling Steve with her, laying down on her back. He held himself up and pulled away for a second, looking down at her. “Is this okay?” She asked, looking up at him, lips parted and slightly swollen. He thought she looked beautiful. Even in these way too short shorts and oversized shirt he was sure she had stolen out of his dresser, she was beautiful. He nodded, running a finger down her cheek. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He whispered. Her eyes closed at his touch. You never really realize how much you crave human touch until you go without it. She opened her eyes and Steve saw something change in them, lust or hunger, he wasn’t sure. She fisted her hand in his shirt. “Yes. Absolutely.” She said before pulling his mouth down on hers.

He seemed still at first, unsure of what to do with his hands, so she laced her fingers in his, and guided them to her thigh. She let go of his hand and ran it up the back of his neck, smiling at the shiver she felt under it. He slowly ran his hand up her leg, resting just under her shirt, at her side. His thumb started to rub circles and she shuddered at how good it felt. Kat needed to feel more of him and she needed it now.

This was happening. Steve had wanted her for so long, but he was afraid of pushing her away. He never wanted her to feel uncomfortable around him if he had made a move and got rejected, so he tried to keep his distance, just be her friend.

She started tugging at his shirt, watching as Steve sat back and pulled it over his head. In all the time she’d known Steve, she’d never seen him fully without his shirt. She guessed it was probably because he was so modest. She just stared at him for a moment, running her hand up his well chiseled chest. He watched her eyes, mesmerized by his body, running her hand all the way up to his neck. She caught him looking at her and blushed, looking away. “Sorry, your just…wow” Was all Kat could say. Now it was Steve’s turn to blush. She sat up and started to pull her shirt off, Steve reached out to help, getting is over her head, holding in it his hand before tossing it behind him. “Is that mine?” He asked her, she bit her lip and nodded. “I took it when you were gone a while back, I got really lonely and wanted to be near you.” She whispered. Steve smiled and dragged his hand over her stomach up to her breast, cupping it, and a breath hitched in his throat when Kat closed her eyes and arched her back, letting a small moan escape her lips.

She reached down and pulled her shorts and panties off, and all Steve could do was stare. He thought she was perfect. She opened her legs, showing him where she wanted him to touch her the most. Steve looked down and then back up at her, not really knowing how to tell her he’d never done this before. “Kat, I’ve never…you know.” He said, gesturing down. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and she leaned up towards him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to-“ She started but Steve stopped her. “No, I want to! I just…don’t know how. Tell me?” Kat felt a pool of warmth between her legs and for a minute she couldn’t speak. Captain America was asking her to teach him how to go down on her. She regained focus and smiled at him. “It’s easy. Just kiss me, like you normally would, but down there. “She watched at Steve’s eyes trailed down her body, resting on her mound. “It’s just another pair of lips Steve.”

Steve nodded and slid down the bed, propping himself up on his elbows, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her. She hummed and fell back on the bed, gasping when his tongue slipped in between her folds. She ran her hands through his hair, softly moaning every time his tongue ran over the little bundle of nerves. She wasn’t going to last much longer. “Oh Steve.” She breathed out. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt him insert two fingers.

Steve glanced up at her while he worked his fingers around. He had never seen a woman come this undone before. She was arching her back and moaning his name and he swore he’d never been this hard in his life. “Oh God Steve don’t stop!” Kat cried out. She pulled his face back down to her clit and rolled her hips. Steve moaned into her and with a few seconds, she was clamping down on his fingers, legs quivering from her orgasm. 

He climbed back up to lean over her, smiling at how flushed she was, panting, eyes slowly opening to look at him. He had done that. He felt very proud. “Was that okay?” He asked her. She let out a soft laugh. “Yes. That was better than okay, that was...amazing.” She leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. She moaned, put her hands on his chest and turned him until he was on his back. She tugged at the string on his pants, and pulled them down and off, throwing them on the floor, freeing him. She looked down at him and her jaw dropped. “Oh wow.” Was all she could say. Steve propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. “I’m sorry, is it too-“ He tried to say, but she held her hand up.

“Honey don’t ever apologize for this.” She said huskily as she bent down and swirled her tongue around his tip. She took him in her mouth, loving the way his velvet skin felt against her tongue. Steve was in awe. He couldn’t stop watching her. “Katherine.” He moaned out. She looked up at him, mouth never leaving his cock and hummed. Steve opened his mouth and threw his head back. He looked back at her and she was smiling, head bobbing up and down.

“Sweetheart, come here.” Steve softly commanded. She knew that tone. She’d heard it many times. That was his Captain America tone. She almost came right then. He sat up and she went to straddle him. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered over her lips. He lined himself up with her center and looked at her, she was biting her lip. He could really look at that all day. “Are you ready?” He asked her. She nodded and lowered herself onto him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He was bigger than she expected him to be, and she closed her eyes and took a breath in, stilling for a second, feeling him stretch her. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand push a strand of hair out of her face. “Are you okay?” He asked. She nodded. “Just need a second. “

She started rocking her hips back and forth, letting her head roll back, hands tangled in Steve’s hair. “Hey. Look at me.” She heard his voice say barely above a whisper. She pulled her head back to him and the way he was looking at her made her want to drown in his eyes. He kissed her, like it was the last thing he would ever do. He rolled her on her back, hooking her leg around his hip, pushing in to her deeper. She moaned into his mouth and drug her nails down his back, arching up into him when he began rolling his hips, his thrusts becoming faster. His hands found hers and pinned them to the bed, his mouth placing sloppy kisses down her neck.

“Oh God Steve, don’t stop.” She moaned, feeling the tightening in her belly. She was close. Steve’s thrusting became erratic, and she could tell he was close too. She opened her eyes and found his, burning a hole in her. “Steve, I’m gonna come!” She almost yelled, and second later, she clenched around him, screaming in pleasure, biting down on Steve’s arm to quiet herself. A few more thrusts and Steve was coming, moaning her name into her shoulder. He stayed still for a second, and she broke her hands free from his, running them up and down his back, placing kisses on his neck.

He slowly pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Steve rolled over to his side facing her, Kat turning to do the same. His hand found her cheek and he ran a thumb over her lip, smiling. “That was…”

“Amazing?” She answered. He chuckled softly. “Yeah.” He leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling back, with a concerned look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Kat asked him. What could have possibly gone wrong?

“Did you want me to leave?”

Kat blinked and shook her head.” What do you mean?”

“Well, I didn’t know if this was okay, after, cause we’re not, you know, together or anything.” He said softly. He wasn’t really sure how this worked. It wasn’t like this was a one night stand with a stranger. She smiled and kissed him again.

“I want you to stay.” She whispered. “Do you really think I’d let you leave after that?” She said smiling. She turned so her back was facing him and felt his arm snake around her middle. She pulled a sheet over them, waving all the candles out. She felt him bury his head into her shoulder, smiling against it. This was the first time she had felt happy, and not alone, in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Finally! lol Okay, so honestly this chapter and the next one were written before any other chapter in this story, also before my other two stories, I just had to tweak them. Also this chapter was my first time ever writing smut. lol. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!! :)


	27. Not a One time thing

Kat stirred, the light from her window waking her. She slowly opened her eyes, the events from last night coming back to her. She smiled, rolling over, reaching out for Steve, but he wasn’t there. She frowned and sat up, looking around her room. Her clothes had been folded and put on the dresser, but Steve’s were gone. She turned to grab her phone when she saw a piece of paper over it. She picked it up and flipped it over.

_I went to get us Starbucks. Be back soon._

_Steve._

She smiled and crawled out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, stepping in and putting her head under the faucet. Had she made a mistake last night with Steve? He wasn’t the type to be casual with women, and she admired that about him, but she wasn’t sure she could handle a relationship, not after her last one ended so horribly. But he was sweet, probably the sweetest person she knew, and he took care of her, of everybody, whether he realized he was doing it or not. Like putting her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch, and making breakfast for her, and making sure the house was stocked with food if he was going to be away.

For a year he had been taking care of her, and he never once tried anything with her, content in being just her friend. Her person. But last night she felt something change within the both of them. When she initially pulled him into her room, she just thought it would be a one time thing, that she just needed to get laid. Then he said things to her, and the way he looked at her made her turn into a puddle, and she knew she was fucked. “Shit.” She mumbled. She knew it couldn’t be a one time thing because she had just woken up and she was already craving is touch.

Her eyes were closed but she heard the curtain open, and she could smell Steve’s deodorant. She smiled and she felt his strong arms fold themselves around her, his head dropping to her shoulder, placing featherlight kisses on her skin. “Good morning.” He whispered in her ear. She shivered. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. “Morning.” He had a goofy grin on his face, like a kid who had just won a prize at a fair and there was a twinkle in his eyes. She ran her finger over his mouth, and he caught it with his teeth, pulling it in and sucking on it softly. She felt a warmth in her belly as she watched his eyes get dark, her breath hitching in her throat. She could feel him hard against her belly, she smirked looking up at him. “Well, someone’s happy to see me this morning, aren’t they?”

He turned her, backing her up against the wall of the shower, water hitting both of them now. She watched as the water rolled down his skin, his hair falling in his eyes. He looked like an Adonis, and he wanted **_her_**. He leaned into to her neck and whispered. “Of course, I am. Now that I’ve gotten a taste, I want more.” She whimpered at his words, heat between her legs letting her know she was wet. He lifted her by her ass, pinning her to the wall, his cock dangerously close to her center. His lips found hers, and he kissed her deeply, her hands on the back of his neck, holding onto him. One of his hands found its way in between them, his thumb circling her clit. She gasped into him, moaning when she felt two fingers dive into her. The combinations of his fingers and thumb over her clit was pushing her over the edge, she was coming undone. She was about to cry out when the feeling was gone. She whimpered as he took his hand off her, looking up at him as he pulled his head back, her mouth hanging open, a shocked look on her face. He placed a hand on each side of her head, smirking down at her.

“I promise, it will be worth it sweetheart.” Lowering his voice as he spoke. She nodded, trying to catch her breath. Steve smiled down at her. Last night had been the best sex he’d ever had. He didn’t want it to be one time thing with Kat. He’s had feelings for her for almost a year. He wanted her so much it hurt. He wanted to make her happy.

He placed a hand on his cock, lining it up with her, and stuck just the tip in, then pulled it back out. She whined, and he did a few times more, until she was writhing against him. “Please.” She let out. He stopped, tilting his head to the side. “Please?” He repeated. “Please fuck me. Please.” She begged. “Please what?” She moaned. She knew what he wanted to hear. She had said on a few occasions and saw the look on his face when she did. She looked him in his eyes and licked her lips.

“Please, Captain.” She whispered. He smiled devilishly, and thrust into her, and it felt to good she thought she might pass out. He was fast, rough, and she was loving every minute of it. Her nails dug into his shoulders. “Oh god Steve.” She cried out, her first orgasm washing over her. “Mmmm Katherine, you feel so good.” He murmured into her ear. She hummed back and kissed the side of his neck, hands twisting in his hair. His thrusts became faster and erratic, her nails running down his back, sure to leave marks on his perfect skin. She felt a tightness in her belly and moaned as she came hard, eyes rolling back, head falling to his shoulder. He came with her, biting down on her shoulder hard, moaning her name over and over.

Kat was sure she was dead. She couldn’t feel her legs anymore and her head felt so heavy. Not a bad way to go when you think about it. Sex with Captain America. She felt Steve slowly pull out of her, and she whimpered, she was going to be sore, she knew that much. He set her down, hands never leaving her sides. She rested her head on the wall of the shower, opening them to find those gorgeous baby blues looking at her.

She leaned into his hand, bringing one to rest on it, the other on his hip. She shifted and winced, in between her legs already becoming sore. She noticed a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” He asked, his eyes widening at the last part. She chuckled and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “Last night was the first time since…” She trailed off, looking away. The first time since Loki. Steve’s face dropped and she had realized what she had said. “No! Hey, I don’t regret last night. At all.” She said softly, pulling his face to look at her. “I’m just saying that’s it’s been a while, and I’m not used to it is all. I’m a little sore, but in a good way.” She smiled up at him and he rested his forehead on hers. He turned her slowly, back into the stream, trying to use up whatever hot water they had left, washing Kat’s hair for her, and carefully washing her body. She had never been taken care of like this before.

Loki was always very sweet and looked after her, but with Steve, even before last night, he had always paid attention to every detail about her the whole time they’d lived together. Whether it was her favorite breakfast, which was pancakes, her favorite candy he would pick up for her every time he went to the store, or when he brought sunflowers home whenever he got back in town, because they were her favorite flower. She moaned softly when he was massaging her scalp. He smiled and leaned in, whispering in her ear. “Careful sweetheart, you keep moaning like that, and there will be a round two, and I don’t want to hurt you.” Her breath stilled and she smiled, letting him finish their shower without another word.

Steve helped her out of the shower, wrapped her in a fluffy towel, then to her surprise, picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. “Where can I find some clothes for you?” He asked her.

“In the dresser, there should be shirts, and some sweatpants in the second drawer, panties in the top.” Steve walked over and pulled the first drawer, looking over all her underwear, mouth hanging open when he spotted a certain pair. “What’s this?” He asked, pulling them out. Kats mouth dropped. **_Oh no._** It was the Captain America panties she had bought with Nat. Kat had never intended on Steve seeing those. She buried her face in her hands, she was sure she was going to die from embarrassment. “You weren’t supposed to see those!” She groaned. She heard him open another drawer, then come over to her, kneeling in front of her. She peeked through her fingers to see Steve smirking at her, lifting her leg to slide those damn underwear up her legs. She leaned back and lifted her hips, letting him slide them up over her ass. He kissed her inner thigh and smiled. “Don’t be embarrassed. I love them.” He whispered. He did the same with her sweatpants, then pulled her into a sitting position. She looked around, then back at him. “Shirt?” She asked. He stood up and walked across the hall, coming back with one of his grey t-shirts, handing it to her. She pulled it over her head, smiling, it smelled like him.

“You know, if you give me things of yours to wear, you won’t get it back.” She smiled mischievously. He picked her up bridal style again and kissed her softly. “It’s okay, looks too good on you anyway.” He walked out into the living room, and sat her down on the couch, then heading to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, since the ones he went out and bought were cold.

Kat leaned her head against the couch for a minute, smiling to herself as she thought about this morning and last night. She heard him shuffling around and turned to see him getting the pancake mix out of the cupboard. She watched as he moved around the kitchen, a feeling in her stomach she hadn’t felt in a long time. Nope, this was definitely more than sex. He had awoken feelings inside of her that may have been there for a long time, and that scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the panties. She should have known that would bite her in the ass later. lol


	28. Pizza in the sheets

“Steve, can I ask you something?” Kat said from the couch. Steve turned from the bowl of pancake batter he was stirring to look at her. “Of course, what’s up?’

“What happened at the wedding?” She asked softly. “I thought we were having a good time, and then something happened while we were dancing and you were different the rest of the night. Did I do something?”

Steve put down the bowl and went over to her, taking her hands into his. “No Kat, noting about what happened that night was your fault.” He told her. “When we danced, I was having a great time. But something in me made me thing of Peggy, and then I felt guilty for how much of a good time I was having with you, and how much I liked you. It was silly really.”

She rubbed small circles over his hand. “It’s not silly Steve. I know how much Peggy means to you. I want you to know, that I would never try and replace her.” She told him. He nodded and smiled. “I would never try and replace Loki either, I know how much you love him.” He said.

She did know that. Steve was one of the most considerate people she’d ever met. “What about after? What made you leave?” She asked him. He blushed and looked down. “Um…actually, the way you were dancing with Nat, I just…I got…” His face was getting redder by the second.

“Turned on?” Kat asked. Steve nodded, causing Kat to smirk and climb into his lap so she was straddling him. “All you had to do was tell me that. I could have helped you out you know.” She said winking, making him blush more and gripping her hips. “I thought I had done something wrong when you left and never came back to bed.” She said softly. He shook his head and pushed a strand of hair from her face. “No sweetheart. I just needed some air, to sort through my feelings.”

“And now? What are you feeling now?” She asked quietly. He took her hands in his and held them in his lap. “That I want you. I want this, I want us. That is, if you want it too.” He searched her face, trying to sense if she felt the same. He wanted this so much. He watched a small smile play on her lips as she leaned down and kissed him softly, taking her hands from his and clasping them at the base of his neck. Steve ran his hands up to her back and pulled her against him, leaving no space to breathe. After a few seconds she pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

“Yes, I want this. I want you Steve, and I think I have for a while now.” She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again, standing while holding her and walking over to the kitchen, placing her on the counter while he finished the pancakes, which was the one thing he’d actually been able to make without burning.

“You seem different.” Nat said to her later that week when they were training in the gym. Steve was working on a punching bag and she and Nat were in the ring sparring. “What do you mean?” Kat asked, ducking and stepping to the side to dodge Nat’s punch. “You seem happier. Lighter even, since last I saw you.”

“I am.” Kat told her.

“Care to tell me why?” Nat asked. Kat snuck a glance at Steve and saw a small smile playing on his lips, of course he was listening in, he couldn’t help it. **_Damn super soldier hearing._** Nat saw glance and her mouth dropped. “You and Steve? When did this happen?”

“A few days ago. It just kind of happened, and I’m glad it did Nat. He makes me happy.” Kat told her. “I’m happy for you Kat, really. Steve is a really good guy.”

“I know he is.”

“And it’s about time he got the nerve to get with you!” She yelled loud enough that it echoed off the walls, making Steve jump and give her a glare.

Kat scratched the back of her head. “Uh…actually, I made the first move.” Kat said quietly. Nat whipped her head around. “Really?”

Kat laughed. “Yeah, pretty much dragged him to my room and into my bed.”

“Not that she had to force me or anything, I was more than willing.” Steve said as he stepped into the ring. He came over to Kat and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Nat smiled at them. “Well, at least someone around here is getting laid.” She said, causing Steve’s ears to turn pink and Kat to swat her in the arm.

Kat pulled Steve with her as she went to leave the ring, stopping in front of Nat. “If you wanted to get laid, all you had to do was ask Nat.” She teased, pecking Nat on the lips. The look on the redhead’s face was priceless, as was Steve’s. Kat burst out laughing, causing Nat to smack her right on the ass.

“Oh, come on! You walked right into that one!” Kat yelled after her, watching her leave the training room. She turned back to Steve, who was still looking at her with a dumbfounded look.

“Are you okay?” She asked, stepping up against him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He nodded and swallowed thickly. “I uh…didn’t know that you umm...liked girls.” He said slowly. Kat tilted her head and smiled, thinking it was cute how nervous he was.

“I don’t. I was just messing with you guys. I don’t like girls, although, if I were to sway to that side, Nat would definitely do it for me.” She told him. Steve was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe, thinking about Nat kissing his girl. Kat could feel how hard he was and rolled her hips against him.

“Is that a fantasy of yours soldier? Me and Nat?” She purred into his ear. He groaned and the grip on her hips tightened. “I uh…I’ve never thought about it, maybe.” He whispered. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and bit his earlobe. “Well then, let’s get you home soldier, and you can tell me about it.” She whispered.

Lying wrapped up in Steve’s sheets later that night, a pizza sitting in between the two of them, Kat smiled. “You know, I never would have thought you had that kind of talk in you Rogers.” She teased. He blushed from his seat across from her, the sheet sitting dangerously low on his waist. “I didn’t either. And I’m not saying that I would ever want to share you. With anyone, because I don’t. You’re mine.” He told her and it was her turn to blush. “It is fun to talk about though.” He added. Kat nodded and took a bite of pizza. She was his. He had called her his.

That sent a shiver down Kat’s spine that she would never get tired of.


	29. Anniversary

**2 years after the snap**

Kat pulled her car into the garage and turned it off. She had a really good day at the foundation. Almost every single child had been adopted or fostered in the last year. The ones that had turned eighteen since then had been set up with jobs and housing. Things were getting better, a little. People were still depressed; they were still coping with how the world was now.

She grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs to the apartment. When she opened the door, she was met with the most amazing smell. There were candles lit everywhere and the apartment was spotless. She turned the corner to the kitchen to see the dining room table set with dishes and candles. Steve turned around from the stove and threw her a gorgeous smile. “Welcome home sweetheart.” He said softly, coming over to her and kissing her slowly.

“Hi handsome. What do you have going on over there?” She asked, following him back over to the stove. “I’m making my ma’s Chicken Pot Pie for you. I had one of her old recipe books in my stuff, and since I’ve been getting better, and it’s a special occasion, I wanted to try.” He told her. He was so cute when he was nervous. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, breathing in his scent. He always smelled so good, like a woodsy smell.

She sighed and smiled. The past year with Steve had been amazing. She felt so happy. Steve was so good to her. She had moved into his room a few months ago, and the first night she told him she was jealous that he had the bigger bed this whole time. He had laughed and told her if she wanted to sleep in his bed all she had to do was ask.

“I’m gonna go get changed and freshen up okay?” She murmured into his back. He turned and kissed her on the top of her head, swatting her on the ass as she left the room.

She had noticed Steve was wearing a nicer outfit, black jeans and a navy-blue button up. Kat took a quick shower, leaving her hair dry, and put on her black lace corset she had bought yesterday, complete with panties and a garter belt. She pulled a short black dress out of the back of the closet; one she’d been hiding from Steve for tonight. She took one more look in the mirror, fluffing her hair, slipped on her heels and walked back out into the kitchen.

Steve heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway and when he turned around to see Kat, he couldn’t breathe. She looked gorgeous. Not that she didn’t everyday, but he was just blown away. The dress hug to her every curve and didn’t leave much to the imagination. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

“Breathe soldier.” She told him. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and his hands found their way to her waist. “You look absolutely amazing sweetheart.” He told her, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. He pulled back and led her over to the table where all the food had been set out, and two glasses of wine had been poured.

To Kat’s surprise, the dinner Steve had made turned out fantastic. She was so proud of him. She tried to help him clean up, but he wouldn’t let her, so she hopped up onto the island and watched him work. She could really stare at the back side of him all day. The way his shoulders looked in his shirts, and damn, the way his ass looked in those pants. Kat tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth and tilted her head, enjoying her view. Steve turned around, drying his hands on a towel and smirked at her.

“See something you like sweetheart?” He asked, tossing the towel down on the counter and walking up to her slowly. He nudged her legs apart and stood between them, running his hands up her thighs. “Maybe, only one way to find out.” She told him as she ran her hands up his chest, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

His hands slid up her back and tangled in her hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her body into his, swallowing the moan that escaped from his throat. He growled and picked her up under her thighs, carrying her into their room, and throwing her onto the bed. She giggled as she bounced and bit her lip as he dropped to his knees on the bed and took her heels off.

He looked up at her and smiled. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He told her. She gulped to swallow the moan she was about to let out. She loved it when Steve spoke like that. She leaned up to kiss him and his hand went to the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down, teasing her. She slipped it off and he stared down at her with his mouth open. She looked amazing. His pants had become painfully tight and he began to undo his belt, but she stopped him. “Let me.” She said softly, pushing him so he was standing up. She slid to her knees in front of him and undid his belt, pulling his pants down.

He moaned when she swirled her tongue around his tip, teasing him. She took him in her mouth, and she watched his head tip back, his hand tangling in her hair, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her neck. “God you’re so perfect. You look so good on your knees for me sweetheart.” He praised. She moaned around him, sending shivers down his spine. She loved when he talked to her like that.

He pulled her up and crashed his lips to hers, laying her back on the bed. He made quick work of pulling her panties down and began kissing up her legs slowly. He kissed her inner thigh and she shivered, rolling her hips toward him to get him to touch her where she wanted. “Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” He whispered against her skin.

“Please Steve.” Kat whimpered. His hands left little trails of fire on her skin and she wanted more. “Please what sweetheart.” He asked firmly, using his Captain voice. She whined at the tone and caught his eye. “Please put your mouth on me Captain.” She pleaded. He smirked at her and gave her what she wanted. She gasped when she felt his tongue slide between her folds, causing her to buck up into his face. A strong arm held her hips down and he worked his tongue on her, swirling around her clit, down her folds and back up again.

Her legs began to shake, the familiar pull in her belly pulling her over the edge. She cried out as she came, trying to close her legs at the overwhelming sensation of Steve’s tongue, but he held them apart, never letting up, pulling her through her orgasm. He finally slowed, stopping to look up at her. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily. She was so damn beautiful. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He crawled back up her body and held himself up, looking down at her. She was looking right back and she was lost in his eyes. She always was. He ran his thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his touch and hummed, so content and happy with her life.

“I love you Katherine.” Ste whispered. Kat’s eyes shot open and her breath caught in her throat. They’d never said that to each other. She had almost let it slip once or twice but didn’t in case he hadn’t felt the same.

She placed her hands on each side of his face, pulling him down for a soft kiss, whispering against his lips.

“I love you too Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there guys! There's not many chapters left!


	30. Visitor at the gate

**Five years after the snap**

Kat had gone with Steve to Chicago for the weekend. He made a point of visiting all the centers he had set up, checking in from time to time. She had also opened a home there a few years ago, and she was checking up on them too. There were only a few kids there, and a surge of pride washed through her. When she had set it up, it was almost overcrowded. It had amazed her how people had come forward in fostering and adopting the kids.

Kat finished early and drove the car over to the center where Steve was having his meeting. She was quiet when she entered, hoping to catch the end of it. She loved listening to Steve guide people. He had a way with words, a way of making someone believe in themselves, it was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

She could listen to his voice all day.

“You did the hardest part; you took the jump. You didn’t know where you were gonna come down.” He told one of the men in the group. “And that’s it. That’s those little brave baby steps we gotta take…to try and become whole again, try and find purpose.” Kat’s eyes watered as she listened in. She was so thankful that she had that. She had found her purpose again, it was Steve. She wouldn’t have made it this far if it weren’t for him.

“I went into the ice in ’45, right after I met the love of my life. Woke up seventy years later.” He said. Her heart broke for Steve. He has had to endure more than anyone ever should, and Kat hoped that she made him happy, that being with her was worth all of this for him.

“You gotta move on. And I did. The woman I’m with is the kindest person I’ve ever known. We came together under difficult circumstances, but I love her, and I wouldn’t have made it these past five years without her.”

Tears were falling down her face and she was smiling like an idiot; thankful Steve couldn’t see her. “The world is in our hands. It’s left to us guys, and we gotta do something with it. Otherwise, Thanos should have killed all of us.”

She came around the corner after everyone had left, watching Steve put the chairs back where they went. He turned and smiled at Kat, wrapping his arms around her when she reached him. “Hi sweetheart, how did your day go?” She looked up at him and smiled. “It was really good.”

Steve noticed her red eyes and pulled away, looking down at her with concern. “Have you been crying?” He asked softly. She nodded and shrugged. “I’m okay, I was just listening to the end of your meeting is all. I wouldn’t have survived this long without you either Steve. I love you.”

He smiled down at her and kissed her softy. “I love you too Katherine.” She shivered. She loved it when he said her name like that. Steve started placing soft kisses down her neck and her hand tightened in his hair. “Are the doors locked?” She whispered in his ear. He shivered and nodded against her shoulder.

She quickly began undoing his belt, sliding his pants and briefs down, grabbing his already hard length in her hand. Steve moaned against her neck and started pulling at her leggings, and with her help, they were able to get them off her and in one quick motion he picked her up by the legs and pushed her roughly against the wall. She pulled his face down to hers, biting his bottom lip, rolling her hips against him. His fingers slid through her folds and he moaned. “You’re always so wet for me sweetheart.” He growled and thrust two fingers into her.

“Please Steve, I need you.” She whispered into his lips. He nodded and pulled his hand away to line himself up, and in one thrust, he bottomed out inside her. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. “Oh my God.” She whispered. His hips were frantic, and he was clinging to her like it was the last thing he would ever do. His head fell to her shoulder and he slammed into her over and over again.

He didn’t know if he was just over emotional from the meeting or what, but all he cared about at the moment, all he needed, was Kat. Her nails scratching the back of his head, moaning his name over and over.

Kat didn’t know what came over Steve, but she was loving it. He’d never been this rough with her before and she was sure her hips were going to have bruises tomorrow. Steve pulled back to look at her and dammit if she wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He rested his forehead against hers and brushed his lips over hers softly. “God, I love you so much.” He whispered, bringing a hand up to the side of her face, easing up on his thrusts.

Kat took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “I love you too baby.” She gripped his shoulders as she felt her release coming. “I’m so close Steve.”

“Come for me Katherine.” That sent her over the edge. She moaned into his mouth as she clenched down on him, causing him to jerk his hips and come, gripping her hips hard. It took a few seconds for Kat to catch her breath, and she noticed Steve was shaking. She furrowed her brow and lifted his face from her shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She said softly.

Steve shook his head and carefully put her down, pulling his pants up and helping her back into hers. “I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, looking her over.

Kat shook her head. “No, I’m okay Steve. You don’t need to be sorry. I liked it.” She told him. He stopped fidgeting with his belt to look up at you with wide eyes. “You liked that?” She nodded, a small smile on her lips. “I mean yeah, you’ve never really been rough with me before, it was kind of hot.” She told him, softly tugging on his shirt, pulling him back to her.

“I could have hurt you Kat.” He told her. She leaned up and kissed him softly. “You didn’t. I trust you.” He nodded and kissed her again, lacing their fingers together.

“Let’s go home, get rested and then we should go visit Nat, I know she’s been lonely in the compound.” Steve smiled at her and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea sweetheart.”

After getting back home via Quin Jet, they both showered and took a nap, exhausted from the trip. They headed over to the compound to find Nat sitting in the office, crying. “You know, I’d offer to cook you dinner, but the only think I can really make are pancakes, and the occasional pot pie.” Steve said softly. She looked up at them and quickly put on the ‘I’m fine’ mask she always wore.

“You know we saw a pod of whales on the way here.”

“In the Hudson?” She asked jokingly.

“Less boats, cleaner water.” He said. She scowled at him. “If you’re about to tell me to look on the bright side…I’m gonna hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich.” Steve chuckled and Kat went over to her, wrapping her arms around the redhead when she stood. “I miss you.” She whispered into Kat’s ear.

“I know, I’m sorry, we need to come around more.” She and Steve took a seat on the other side of the desk, Kat pulling her feet up into the chair. Steve sighed, the silence filling the room once again, the loneliness of the missing members of their team still heavy in the air. “You know, I keep telling people to move on and grow. Some do, but not us.” He told Nat.

“If I move on, who does this?” She replied. Honestly, there wasn’t much to do anymore. There weren’t any threats for the Avengers to fix. Or what was left of them.

“Maybe it doesn’t need to be done.” Steve told her.

Nat shook her head, trying to stop the tears from falling. “I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job, this family. I was better because of it. And even though they’re gone, I’m still trying to be better.”

“You are better Nat.” Kat told her. “You still have us. We are still your family.” Nat smiled at her but Kat knew it was a forced once. She was missing the whole family, mainly Barton. They had heard word that he was acting as some sort of mercenary, killing gangs and drug dealers all over the world. She knew it hurt Nat to see her best friend hurting like this, but he lost everything. Kat would probably be doing the same thing if she were in his shoes.

An alert popped up in front of them and Nat swiped it to the side, and they could hear a voice coming from the security cameras. They got up and went over to look and someone was standing outside the gate next to an ugly brown van.

“Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang, we met a few years ago at the airport…in Germany?” He continued to ramble and Kat tried to remember where she’d seen his face, then it hit her. He had been on the list of the people that had vanished. How the hell was he standing at the front gate?

“Is this an old message?” Steve asked.

Nat shook her head. “It’s the front gate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Only a few more chapters I promise!


	31. A time heist?

Scott came in and started pacing in front of them. This was impossible. He was definitely on the list of the vanished. “Scott.” Steve said, causing him to stop. “Are you okay?” Scott nodded, running a hand over his face.

“Have any of you ever studied Quantum Physics?” He asked.

“Only to make conversation.” Nat answered.

“Only when I’m bored.” Kat told him.

“All right so, five years ago, right before…Thanos…I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The quantum realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she’s my um…she was my…she was supposed to pull me out, and then Thanos happened and I got stuck in there.” He told them.

“I’m sorry, that must have been a very long five years.” Nat said softly. “Yeah, but that’s just it.” Scott said. “It wasn’t. For me it was five hours. See the rules of the quantum realm aren’t like they are up here.” Kat could see the gears in Nat’s head turning, the same thing was happening to her. Was he really saying what she thought he was?

“Is that anyone’s sandwich? I’m starving.” He said, walking over to the table and stuffing the peanut butter sandwich in his mouth, moaning at how good it was.

“Scott. What are you talking about?” Steve asked him. “So, time works differently in the quantum realm. We haven’t had a way to navigate it, but what if we did?” He said. I can’t stop thinking about it. What if we could control the chaos? What if we could navigate it?”

“What if there was a way to enter the quantum realm in a certain point in time, and exit it at another point in time?”

“Time travel. You’re talking about time travel, right?” Kat said. Steve and Nat looked from her and back to Scott. “Like a time machine?” Steve asked.

“No, of course not. No, not a time machine.” Scott said. “It’s more like a…yeah. Like a time machine. I know it’s crazy. But I can’t stop thinking about it. There’s gotta be a way…it’s crazy.”

“Scott. I get emails from a raccoon…so, nothing sounds crazy anymore.” Nat told him. He looked the other people with hope in eyes. “So…who do we talk to about this?”

Kat sat in the front of the car while Steve drove, Nat and Scott in the back. They hadn’t been back to the cabin since the wedding. She had facetimed Tony when Morgan was born, and they had named her godmother. They pulled up to the house and got out, seeing Tony come around the side with Morgan on his hip. He sat her down and she ran into the house, presumably to tell Pepper they had visitors.

They walked up onto the porch and Tony pulled Kat into a hug. “I’ve missed you kid.” He whispered into her hair. “I missed you too old man.” She told him, laughing at the mock hurt he plastered on his face.

Scott started explaining the same thing he did to them, and Tony understood every word. “No. We know what it sounds like.” Scott said.

“Tony, after everything you’ve seen, is anything really impossible?” Steve asked.

“Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale…which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that?” Tony said, as if the other four people knew what the hell that meant.

“In laymen’s terms it means you’re not coming home.” He said.

“I did.” Scott defended.

Tony sighed. “No. You accidentally survived. It’s a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull a…what do you call it…”

Scott took the glass of water from him, a small smile playing on his lips. “A time heist?” Kat held back a snort, because it just sounded like the most ridiculous thing ever.

“Yeah, a time heist, of course. Why didn’t we think of this before? Oh, because it’s laughable, a pipe dream.”

“The stones are in the past.” Steve started. “We could go back and get them.”

“We could snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back.” Nat added.

“Or screw it up worse than he already has?”

“I don’t believe we would.” Steve answered.

Tony scoffed. “I gotta say it. I sometimes miss that giddy optimism.” He looked over to Kat, who was sitting on the railing, looking out at the water. “You’re being unusually silent. What’s your take?”

Kat took a big breath and turned to face him. “I think we lost too many people to not try Tony. If there’s a way, even if there’s a small chance it would work, I think all the people that aren’t here right now deserve that chance.” She told him. She thought he would definitely be on board with this, even if there was the slightest chance that they could get Peter back.

“Tony, we have to take a stand.” Nat said softly.

“We did stand, and yet, here we are.”

Scott sighed, “I know you got a lot on the line, A wife, daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now we have a chance to bring her back, to bring everyone back, and you’re telling me you won’t even…”

“That’s right Scott. I won’t even.” Tony said. The front door opened and Morgan came out and climbed up into Tony’s lap. “Mommy told me to come and save you.” She told him.

Tony wrapped his arms around her, giving her a squeeze. “Good job. I’m saved.”

He stood with Morgan and looked down at Scott. “I wish you were coming here with something else. I’m honestly happy to see you guys I just…Oh look, the tables set for six.”

“Tony. I get it.” Steve said. “I’m happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance.”

“I got my second chance right here Cap.” He said. He shot a glance at Kat before looking back at Steve. “And you got yours right there. I can’t roll the dice on it and neither should you.” He started walking back into the house before turning back around. “If you don’t talk shop you can stay for lunch.”

They headed back to the car, but Kat tugged on Steve’s hand, turning him to face her. “I’m gonna stay here for a little bit, try and talk to Tony some more.” She told him.

He furrowed his brows at her. “You think you can change his mind?” He asked. She shook her head. “No, and I understand why. This is messing with pretty heavy stuff Steve. One thing could go wrong and Tony could lose his family, I get it. But if there’s one thing I know about Tony, is that once something is in his head, he won’t leave it alone until he figures it out, and we just planted a pretty big seed.”

Steve nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly. “Okay. I love you; I’ll see you soon?” Kat nodded and headed back into the house. Tony spun around and smiled at her. “I knew you’d stay.” He said.

“You know me so well.” Morgan ran up to them, tugging on Tony’s hand. “Morgan, this is Kat, she’s your godmother.”

Her face lit up. “So YOU'RE Auntie Kat! My mommy told me so much about you!” She said, throwing her arms around Kat’s middle. Kat knelt and gave her a proper hug. “Did she? Well, I’ve known your mom and dad for a long time now. They’re like family to me.”

She spent the rest of the day outside, playing with Morgan. They took pictures and Morgan showed Kat her tent and all her toys that she made. She really was Tony’s daughter. She was so smart, and sassy, just like he was.

Coming back from the shower later that night, she peeked downstairs to see Tony looking at a model of a time space continuum, if that’s what you called it, and smiled to herself.

When Tony took Morgan back to bed after they got juice pops, which that would have been her second one, because she shared one with Kat earlier, Kat stood outside her door and waited for him.

“Now go to bed before I sell all your toys.” Tony told her, shutting her door. He turned and saw Kat leaning against the wall and jumped, throwing his hand to his chest. “Shit Kat! What the hell?” He whispered, breathing heavily.

“You figured it out, didn’t you?” She asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

Tony rolled his eyes at her. “Okay, okay, I figured it out.” She smiled big at him and slid into her room, closing the door. They were going to bring everyone back.


	32. Where the stones are

Kat couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she and Tony drove to the compound a few days later. She hadn’t told Steve they were coming back yet, she wanted to surprise him. He was outside when they pulled up, and smiled when she got out of the car, leaning down to kiss her when she reached him. “I told you.” She whispered in his ear.

“Why the long face?” Tony asked. “Let me guess, he turned into a baby.”

Steve sighed. “Among other things yeah.”

“It’s the EPR paradox.” Tony told him, getting out of the car and walking to the trunk. “Instead of pushing Lang through time, you ended up pushing time through Lang. It’s tricky, dangerous. Somebody should have cautioned you against it.”

“Tony.” Kat warned.

“You did.” Steve said.

“Oh, did I? Well thank God I’m here.” Tony replied. Kat rolled her eyes. She was regretting this already. “I fixed it.” He said, pulling his wrist up. “A fully functioning time-space GPS.”

“Turns out resentment is corrosive, and I hate it. We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost, I hope yes. Keep what I found, I have to, at all costs. And maybe not die trying.”

Steve shook Tony’s hand and smiled at him as he opened the trunk, sneaking a look at Kat. She had a giant smile on her face and he raised an eyebrow at her. Tony pulled Steve’s shield out and handed it to him. Kat looked up at him and he seemed so unsure. He’d been without it for so long. He’d told her the story about what happened with Tony’s parents, and how Tony had kept the shield. Steve felt like he didn’t deserve it anymore, but Kat knew he did.

“Tony, I don’t know.” Steve sighed.

“Why? He made it for you. Plus, honestly, I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.” He said.

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Kat added. Tony gave her a look. “You’re a bad influence already.” He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and watched with pride as Steve took the shield from him, sliding it on his arm like it had never left.

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve said gratefully. Tony nodded and smirked. “Keep that quiet, will you? Didn’t bring one for the whole team.” Kat laughed and followed the two men inside, Steve telling them that Bruce was going to find Thor.

Kat went into the room she shared with Steve and set her bag down. Tony was here. Bruce was on his way to get Thor, Nat to get Barton. Rhodey and Nebula were here. They could do this. She felt arms circle her waist and she leaned back, smiling.

“I missed you.” Steve whispered into her neck. She smiled and turned to face him.

“I missed you too Steve.” She told him, leaning up to kiss him softly. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. “Do you think we can do this? I mean, really do this?” She whispered.

Steve sighed, running his hands up and down her back. “God, I hope so sweetheart. I don’t know what will happen if we don’t. We’ve given everyone so much hope, if this doesn’t work, it will truly break everyone.” He told her. She nodded and they just stood there for a few more minutes, taking in the last moments before they tried to complete the impossible.

Barton was standing in the middle of the platform they would be using. He had volunteered to do the test run; they were trying to figure out if they could bring something back. If they could do that, then they could get the stones. Kat slid her hand into Steve’s and gave it a squeeze. She knew that if they failed at this, he would take the blame for it, he always took everything as his responsibility.

“Clint, you ready?” Bruce asked. Barton nodded from the platform, giving Bruce a thumbs up.

“We’re going in three, two, one.” Suddenly Clint was gone. Bruce said it would only take about ten seconds before he came back through, and Kat felt like it was the longest ten seconds of her life.

Barton reappeared, stumbling to catch himself, holding up a baseball glove. Nat helped him up and he held it out, throwing it to Tony. “It worked.”

They all laid around the conference room, looking at all the stones on various screens. “We have to figure out the when and where. Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity stones.” Steve told them.

“Or substitute the word ‘encounter’ for damn near been killed by.” Tony cut in.

“Well I haven’t.” Scott added. “I don’t even know what the hell you’re all talking about.”

Bruce walked behind Scott, going over to stand in front of the screens. “Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been a lot of places throughout history.”

“Which means we have to pick our targets.” Barton said.

“So, let’s start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?” Steve asked. Everyone looked in the corner at Thor, who looked like he was asleep.

“Is he asleep?” Nat asked.

“No, no. I’m pretty sure he’s dead.” Rhodey answered. Kat picked up a notepad off the table and chucked it at Thor’s head, jolting him awake, rolling her eyes when he immediately took a swig from the beer can in his hand.

He finally got up and made his way to the front of the room, swaying on the spot. Steve took a seat next to Kat and sighed, sliding his hand up her leg, resting it on her thigh. She ran her hand through the back of his hair, trying to relax him, while they listened to the drunken tale of how the Aether got put into Jane Foster, then taken out. Tony eventually had to stop him, offering him some food to soak up some of that alcohol. He wanted a Bloody Mary.

Rocket was up next, telling them how Peter Quill came across the Power Stone. There were many Chinese takeout boxes spread across the table, so many Kat had lost count. The amount of food Steve could put away was impressive, but add in Bruce and Thor, and it’s a wonder there was any left for the rest of them.

“Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir.” Nebula explained.

“What is Vormir?” Nat asked.

“A dominion of death, at the very center of celestial existence.” She said. Everyone looked up at her with wide eyes. A little dramatic, if you asked Kat. “It’s where Thanos murdered my sister.” There was silence for a few seconds, various sighs from around the room. Kat put a finger to her nose, saying ‘nose goes’ at the same time Scott said, “Not it.”

After a small break, the team was back in the conference room, having found where all the stones were.

“Six stones, three teams, one shot.” Steve said. They would do it first thing in the morning.

Kat and Steve were both exhausted when they got back to their room. She stripped down to her underwear and flopped on the bed, pulling a half-naked Steve with her. Her mouth found his and she slid her hands around to his back, moaning when his tongue slid against hers.

“I thought you were tired?” He whispered against her skin, moving his mouth down her neck. She shivered, gripping at his skin wherever she could. “I’m never too tired for this.” She whispered back.

He gripped at her panties, yanking them down her legs, tossing them behind him onto the floor. He moved down the bed and settled in between her legs, placing a soft kiss on her center. He slid his tongue in her folds and she let out a breathy moan, one hand in his hair, the other gripping the bedsheets.

This wasn’t enough, she needed him. Now. “Steve…please…I need you.” She choked out, pulling ahis arms until he was above her. She surged up and kissed him hard, pushing on his shoulders until she was on top. She grabbed his cock and slid down on it, moaning when she was completely full.

She slowly moved her hips against him and he gripped her hips hard. Steve sat up and put his hands through her hair, pulling her close to him. He started thrusting up to meet her, hitting her spot every time. “I love you so much.” He moaned into her shoulder.

“I love you to Steve. So much.” She whispered, gripping his shoulders as she came closer and closer. She rolled her hips one more time, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She bit down on Steve’s shoulder to hide her scream, since the compound was pretty full of people.

Steve came right after, placing kisses on her neck while they were coming back down. He laid on his back and Kat slid off and curled up against him, pulling the blanket over them. She kissed him softly and watched him until he fell asleep.

She tried, but she couldn’t. Her mind was running crazy thinking about all the things that were going to happen tomorrow. She was worried it wouldn’t work, that they wouldn’t get anyone back, or that they would mess something up.

Mostly she was worried about what she was about to do.


	33. Definitely a Time Heist

Kat zipped up her suit and looked in the mirror. They could do this right? They HAD to do this. Too much was riding on it. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the counter, bracing herself for just a moment. What if they failed? What if, because of what they were trying to do, Tony lost his family Kat didn’t know if she could live with that.

Hands circled around her waist and a kiss was placed on her neck. She let out a breath and looked in the mirror into Steve’s eyes.

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

“We can do this.” She told him, lacing her fingers with his over her stomach. Steve nodded.

“We can do this.”

Kat turned in his arms and looked up at him. “I love you.” She whispered before crashing her lips against his. He picked her up and sat her on the counter, gripping her hips roughly. Her hands went into his hair and she was holding on for dear life. Neither one of them felt like they’d ever put so much emotion into a kiss before.

They eventually pulled back and Steve rested his forehead against hers. “I love you.” He whispered back, ghosting his lips over hers.

Kat took a deep breath and nodded. “Time to go.”

Everyone stood around the platform in a circle. Kat took a look at everyone, her family, the people who had taken her in so many years ago not knowing much about her. Tony who had been like a father to her, Nat like a sister. She didn’t know Clint or Bruce much, but the love she felt for the people standing in front of her was blinding.

“We lost five years ago. All of us.” Steve told them. “We lost friends, we lost family, and we lost a part of ourselves.”

She looked up at him and he had on his Captain face, but deep down she knew he was just as scared as he was. He didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams; you know your missions.”

Nat and Clint were going to Vormir, Nebula and Rhodey to Morag, Rocket was accompanying Thor to Asgard, and Kat would be going to New York with Bruce, Steve, Tony and Scott. There were three stones in New York the year the Chitauri invaded.

“One round trip each.” Steve warned. “No mistakes, no do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives.” Steve shared a look with Tony. “And we’re gonna win…whatever it takes.”

“He’s pretty good at that.” Rocket exclaimed.

“Right?” Scott said laughing. Kat smirked and looked over at Steve. He was smiling at her, that smile that made her weak in the knees. He mouthed ‘I love you’ to her and she did it back, knowing that she’d see him in just a few minutes anyway.

“See ya in a minute.” Nat said, throwing a wink at Kat.

The machine started whirring and everyone tapped their helmets on. They were sucked in and Kat followed Steve in the direction she was supposed to go, but at the last minute she veered off in a different direction, having decided on a different course.

She came through the portal and took a minute to get her bearings. She was behind the main building of the compound. She poked her head around and saw the ship Valkyrie and Loki used sitting on the lawn. They hadn’t left yet.

She saw three people come out the main entrance and her heart stopped. It was him. Her Loki. The past version of herself was curled against Loki, saying goodbye to both him and Valkyrie. She willed the tears to stop as she watched Loki kiss the past version of herself and a part of her had wished she’d known then that it would have been the last time she kissed him.

Valkyrie had walked away to give them a few minutes alone together and Kat realized she was coming straight toward her. She hadn’t thought about how she’d do this yet, but this seemed like a good of an idea as any.

Valkyrie rounded the corner and Kat grabbed her arm, pulling her around the corner.

“Oy! What the…Kat?” Valkyrie yelped at Kat put a hand over her mouth. Once Valkyrie had calmed down, Kat removed her hand and took a step back.

“I just saw you over there.’ Valkyrie started. “But you look different. Kat what’s going on?”

“Please just trust me. I’m not from here, but I came to warn you.” Kat told her.

“Warn me from what? Wait...what do you mean you’re not from here? Where are you from?” She asked.

“I’m not from this time, look I cant tell you much okay, just that you need to trust me.”

Valkyrie just looked at her. “You’re from the future, aren’t you?” She asked. Kat looked around and nodded, making sure nobody was going to catch them.

“Look, you can’t let Loki go with you. I don’t care how you do it, but you have to stop him from going with you.” Kat said. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Why the bloody hell not?” She asked. Kat sighed and leaned back against the building.

“He’ll die if he goes Valkyrie.” She told her. Valkyrie’s eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. “Thanos will kill him right in front of Thor. You can’t let that happen.”

“Kat, how far into the future are you from?” Valkyrie asked.

“Five years.”

“So, he’s been gone for five years?” Kat nodded. “How’s Thor?”

Kat laughed. “One bag of Cheetos away from a heart attack. Seriously I’m pretty sure the only liquid he consumes now is beer. It’s bad. This isn’t only for me. Thor needs him. We failed against Thanos and Thor blamed himself for it. We have a chance to fix our mistake, that’s why I’m here.”

Valkyrie nodded in understanding, huffing out a big breath. “So, I just need to keep him here?”

“Yeah and get the Tesseract from him somehow. It needs to go to Thanos, to save Thor’s life. I don’t care what you tell him or how you do it, but you need to get it from him. Tell him I know he has it and I want you to keep hold of it or something I don’t know.”

Valkyrie nodded and stepped in for a hug. “I’ll do my best I promise.” She whispered into Kat’s ear. Kat watched as Valkyrie walked back toward the ship, and she prayed Valkyrie came up with a good plan, or else this would have been for nothing.

Kat closed her eyes and took a big breath. She knew that Steve and Tony would be furious with her when she got back because she hadn’t gone with them. They were probably worried, Steve more so, and she wondered if he knew deep down what she was doing.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She did love him, of course she did. She still loved Loki too and she wasn’t trying to bring him back just for her, it really was for Thor too. She just hoped Steve understood.

“Here goes.” She whispered, pressing the band on her arm, taking her back to her own time.


	34. It worked

When Kat arrived back at the compound, she found everyone else was back too. Steve was in front of her instantly, hands on her shoulders, Tony to his left.

“Where the hell were you!” He asked.

“You were supposed to be with us Kat, what happened.” Tony said. He had a worried look on his face and Kat felt bad. She knew they would be worried about her.

“Kat, what happened.” Steve said again, much calmer this time. She was about to respond when she felt a tingling feeling in her hands, her chest, all over her body. She looked around to the rest of the team and they were all giving her confused looks.

“I um…I didn’t…I can’t.” She mumbled out, pulling out of Steve’s grasp and taking off toward her room, ignoring the calls from Steve.

She passed the door to the room she shared with Steve and went further down, stopping at her old bedroom. Her hand shook as she placed it over the scanner, and when she pushed the door open, her heart almost came out of her chest.

“Loki…” She breathed out, holding onto the handle of the door, because she was pretty sure if she let go, she would pass out. It worked. He was here.

“Katherine, love, what’s happening?” Her resolve broke at his voice, and she couldn’t stop the tears that fell. She took a shaky step toward him and then launched herself into his arms. Loki stumbled for a second, before wrapping his arms around her. He was very confused. He had just left her, hadn’t he? Why did she look so different?

Her body was shaking and she couldn’t stop the uncontrollable sobbing that was coming out of her. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his neck, taking in his scent. She had forgotten what he smelled like. Leather and earth and **_magic._** It was enough to make her head spin. Her whole body was buzzing and she could see the blue magic around her hands. Her magic hadn’t been blue since Loki had died; she had reverted back to the black she had when Tony found her.

“Kat.” Steve’s voice from the doorway made her freeze. She pulled back from Loki to look at him. He looked heartbroken. Everything clicked into place for Steve, why the sex last night felt different, why she wasn’t with him in New York. She had gone back to save Loki.

“What is happening?” Thor’s voice boomed out from behind Steve. He pushed Steve aside and stepped into the doorway, stopping when he saw Loki.

“Brother…” He whispered. Thor staggered toward Loki and Kat moved to the side, folding her arms over her stomach, feeling several pairs of eyes on her as people entered the room, suddenly feeling the weight of what she had done.

“Brother, what happened to you?” Loki asked him. Thor was in tears as he crushed Loki to his chest. Steve walked over to Kat and for a second, she was scared to look up at him, for fear of him being angry with her.

“This is what you did when you didn’t follow us? You went back to save him.” He said softly. Kat nodded, looking up at him.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me, I had to try. Not just for me, but for Thor too.” She told him, looking at the brothers embrace, Loki being confused and Thor half crying half laughing, overwhelmed at having his brother back.

Steve took her hand in his and squeezed. “I could never be mad at you for this sweetheart, I just wish you would have told me, I was worried when you didn’t show up in New York.”

Kat sighed. “I know, I’m sorry I should have told you, but I wasn’t one hundred percent sure I was going to do it, or if I should do it, with the risk of messing something up.”

Loki glanced over to Kat and Steve and raised his eyebrow at their conjoined hands. He stepped back from Thor and turned to them. “What’s going on here?” He asked.

“Maybe we should give Kat and Loki a minute, let her explain what happened.” Tony’s voice echoed from across the room. Thor nodded and headed back out and Kat followed Steve to the doorway still holding onto his hand.

“Just give me a few minutes okay?” She said softly. Steve glanced at Loki who was glaring at him, then back down at Kat, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She closed the door and turned to face Loki, who was now standing with her arms crossed over his chest.

“Would you like to tell me what that was about?” He asked. She took a big breath and walked over to the bed, motioning for Loki to sit with her.

“It may seem like the last time you saw me was a few minutes ago, but the last time I saw you was five years ago.” She told him. Loki’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I do not understand.” He said.

She took her hands in his and pulled them into her lap. “You left with Valkyrie that day, to go help Thor. You died Loki. Thanos killed you. We failed, we couldn’t beat him, and he used the stones to make half of the population disappear. That was five years ago.” Loki stood and started pacing.

“How am I here now.” He said, looking over to her.

“We found a way to go back in time to find the stones, to bring everyone back. Instead of going with Steve and Tony to get a stone, I came back to warn Valkyrie about what happened and told her not to let you go with her. How did she convince you?” Kat asked.

“She told me you knew I had the Tesseract and she wanted to see it, so I showed her and she knocked me out. Then I was here.” Kat chuckled; she didn’t think Valkyrie would knock him out but hey whatever works.

“What’s going on with you and the man out of time.” Loki asked her.

She looked down at her lap, sighing. “Steve helped me a lot after we lost to Thanos. I wasn’t okay, I barely ate, I never left this room.” She told him, running a hand over the bed. “He was getting an apartment and offered me a room. I took him up on the offer and I ended up opening homes for children who had lost parents in the snap. Steve never pushed himself on me, not once. He was always there for me and would listen whenever I needed to talk. I eventually developed feelings for him and we’ve been together ever since.” She said softly.

“Do you love him?” Loki asked her.

“I do. I love him Loki, but I love you too. I never stopped loving you.” She told him, her voice cracking.

He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. “It’s alright little dove.” He told her, and she whimpered at the name she hadn’t heard in so long.

She leaned her head on his chest, breathing heavily. “What are we going to do?”


	35. Did it work

Steve sat outside on the bench with the rest of the team by the water, waiting for Kat and Loki to come out so they could tell her who they had lost. Steve still couldn’t believe that she had gone back to get Loki. He understood, he really did, but at the same time, he didn’t know what that meant for their relationship. He assumed that she would go back to Loki, and he knew that Loki would make her happy. That’s all he’s ever wanted for her. A single tear fell and he wiped at his face when he heard two pairs of footsteps approach.

“Hey guys.” Kat said softly. She looked around, noticing someone was missing. “Where’s Clint?”

Nat looked up at her with a tear strained face and shook her head.

“No…” Kat whispered. She let go of Loki’s hand and walked over to Nat, kneeling in front of her, pulling the redhead against her chest. “I’m so sorry Nat.” They sat in silence for a few more minutes, thinking about Clint. Kat hadn’t known much about him, but she knew that he had a family that got dusted in the snap. Maybe they were together now, maybe he was at peace.

“Do we know if he had any family other than Laura and the kids?” Tony asked. Nat shook her head.

“What?” Thor asked, walking over to Tony.

“I was just asking a question.”

“No, you’re talking like he’s dead. We have the stones, right? We can get him back. So, stop this shit. We’re the Avengers. Get it together.” Thor growled.

“It cant be undone.” Nat told him.

“What do you mean. We’re talking about space magic here, ‘can’t’ seems very definitive don’t you think?” Thor asked.

“The only way to get the soul stone was to give a soul in return. That’s what we were told. It was supposed to be me.” Nat said quietly. Kat looked up at her with wide eyes.

“I have a lot of red in my leger, and all I’ve wanted for the past five years is to have everyone back. He wouldn’t let me. He sacrificed his life for that God damned stone. He bet his life on it. We have to make it worth it.” Nat said, sobbing into Kat’s shoulder.

Kat looked up at Steve and he stood from the bench. “We will.”

They headed back into the lab where Bruce and Tony got to work on the stones, getting them put up in a new gauntlet. It had been decided that Bruce was the only one strong enough to put the gauntlet on, after Thor offering to do it.

Everyone backed up around Bruce, and Kat threw up a shield in front of her, Loki, Steve, Thor and Rocket.

“Friday, initiate Barn Door protocol.” Big metal doors slid down around the lab, locking everyone in. Bruce slid his hand inside the nanotech and one it closed around it, he fell to one knee, the power of the stones coursing through him, burning through the sleeve of his suit. He screamed out in pain and Thor yelled at him to take it off.

“Bruce are you okay?” Steve called out.

Bruce groaned again and nodded. “I’m okay.” He choked out. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. The blast threw him on the ground and Tony was standing over him, cooling off his arm, which was now burnt. The doors slid up and Scott walked over to the big windows, looking out.

“Did it work?” Bruce asked. Kat was about to reach for her phone when there was explosion and the compound caved in on itself. Kat was thrown several feet and got the wind knocked out of her when she collided with a wall. She coughed and put a hand to her head to feel blood trickling down the side of her face.

“Katherine!” She heard Loki yell out her name and she tried to stand, when strong arms were around her waist, helping her. She looked up to see Steve, blood on his mouth, a worried look on his face.

“I’m okay.” She told him. They began to walk toward an opening, finding Loki, Thor and Tony. Loki took her in his arms, checking her injuries. She swatted his hands away when she noticed what Thor and Tony were looking at. It was Thanos. He was just sitting on a rock by himself.

“What’s he been doing?” Tony asked. Thor shook his head.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Where are the stones?” Steve asked.

Tony sighed. “Somewhere under this.” How was this even happening? They had killed Thanos. If he got to the stones again, all of this will have been for nothing.

“How did this happen?” Kat asked. Tony shook his head, looking over at her.

“We messed with time.”

“We cannot let him get the stones again.” Loki said from behind Thor.

“Agreed.” Thor’s eyes lit up and he held his hands out. Stormbreaker and Mjolnir flew into them and his suit flashed onto him. “Let’s kill him properly this time.”

They began to walk forward, but Kat grabbed both Steve and Loki’s hands, turning them to her. “Whatever is about to happen, I want you both to know I love you with everything I have in me.” She told them. She pushed herself into Steve’s arms, pressing her mouth to his. His hands went to her waist and held her there for just a second before letting go, kissing her once more on the top of her head, before joining Thor and Tony.

She did the same to Loki, knowing that this might be the last time she got to kiss either of them if this didn’t go their way, if they weren’t able to defeat Thanos.

“You have been the greatest thing I’ve ever had in my life Katherine, please know that.” He whispered into her ear, taking her hand and following the rest out to confront Thanos.

Thanos looked up at them and smirked. “You could not live with your own failure.” He said. “What did that bring you? Back to me. I thought that by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible.”

They surrounded him, Thor with his weapons out, Loki his daggers. Kat felt her magic pulsating at her fingertips and she wanted nothing more than to tear this monster apart. The monster that had taken everything from them, from her.

“As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be.” Thanos told them. Kat was done listening to him. She let her magic take over her body, clouding her eyes in the black haze she had done so well at concealing.

She didn’t care. She had so much rage in her body for this man, and it was time he paid.


	36. I am Iron Man

Kat glanced over at Loki and he nodded at her. She shot her magic out at Thanos, trapping his arms behind him. The others took turns hitting him while she tried to hold him down. He was too strong for her though and managed to break free, throwing her against some rocks. Her head was ringing as she stood, aiming at him again.

He blocked her magic and threw her down on the ground again. “This is really annoying.” She groaned, getting back up. She flew up in the air next to Tony and they took turns blasting him, which wasn’t doing a damn thing. He was too strong. Steve, Thor and Loki were on the ground, and they weren’t doing much better.

“Tony we’re not going to make a dent! He’s too strong.”

Tony landed on the ground and Thor threw lightening at the back of his suit, causing several beams of light to get thrown at Thanos. Thor threw the hammer and knocked Thanos over, who had Tony in his hands. She watched as Tony skidded to a stop on some rocks and she landed, running over to him.

“Tony get up.” She said worriedly. She tried to get Tony up, watching as Thanos took down Steve, Loki and then Thor. They were losing. Again. Thanos stood over Thor, Stormbreaker in his hand, trying to push it into Thor’s chest.

She watched as Mjolnir whacked Thanos in the back of the head and return to Steve’s hand. Her eyes watered and she had never felt more proud of anyone.

“I knew it.” Thor said excitedly. Thanos turned at walked toward Steve, and Steve began to run, spinning Mjolnir, knocking Thanos up in the air. Between the shield and the hammer, Steve was doing a number on Thanos.

Kat looked around to find Loki and Thor staggering back up, and Tony was coming back around. Thanos knocked Steve to the ground, slamming his sword down on the shield, cracking it. He kept hitting the shield, and Kat stumbled to her feet, the pain n her shoulder from where she the concrete almost blinding.

She threw a blast out to Thanos, knocking him down to one knee, but he got back up and threw Kat across the ground, causing her to hit her head. She put a hand up to find blood trickling down her face. A few seconds later, Steve landed on the ground next to her.

She crawled to him and rolled him over. “Steve, come on, we have to get up.”

Steve sat up and rested his forehead against hers. There were tears streaming down her face, they were all so tired, but they couldn’t give up. Steve nodded and stood, helping her up. A beam of light came down and an army appeared on the field. There were too many of them. Steve squeezed Kat’s hand and looked down at her.

“I love you Katherine.”

“I love you too Steve.”

They stood to face Thanos when Kat head a crackling in her comms.

_“Hey, Cap, do you read me?”_

Kat’s head snapped to Steve and he looked just as shocked as she was.

_“Cap, it’s Sam. Can you hear me?”_

It couldn’t be. Had it worked? Had they brought everyone back?

_“On your left.”_

Kat let out a strangled cry when a portal opened up and she saw T’Challa, Shuri and Okoye walk through. Her hand shot out and grabbed Steve’s arm. Tears rolled down Steve’s face when Sam flew out of the portal, and then there were dozens of portals opening everywhere.

Kat would have fallen to the ground if Steve hadn’t been holding on to her when Peter swung through. The rest of the Wakandan Army came through as T’Challa chanted and Steve let out a whimper when Bucky walked through.

Wanda landed and Kat watched Tony’s as Pepper landed in her Rescue suit. Everyone formed a line next to Kat and Steve. This was it. They could do this, they could win.

Steve locked eyes with Bucky, who nodded and smirked at him, then looked down at Kat, giving her the same smirk. Kat glanced at Loki on her right and he winked at her.

“Avengers!” Steve yelled out. “Assemble.”

Kat flew up into the air, blasting a group of Thanos’ men, Wanda next to her. They gave each other a smile and took out one of the ships, causing it to crash into the ground, right into more of Thanos’ men.

“Very nice.” Wanda commented,

“I thought so too.” Kat told her. She watched as Valkyrie flew by, taking out another one of the ships. She landed and saw Peter coming right at her. He stopped in front of her and she wasted no time in throwing her arms around him.

“I thought I’d never see you again kid. I missed you.” She cried against his shoulder. He hugged her back, nodding his head.

“I know. It was so weird. But I’m here, and I’m okay. Have you seen Mr. Stark?” He asked. Kat shook her head, after she ran to help Steve, she hadn’t seen him get up.

He ran off and she turned to see Nat running through the field with the nanotech gauntlet. She ran beside her, thankful that she had made it.

“I was wondering where you were.” She told her. Nat laughed.

“Well, it did take a second to get out from under the building that exploded on top of me but hey, I made it.” Kat laughed as Nat asked what they should do with the gauntlet.

“You have to get the stones as far away as possible!” Steve yelled.

“No.” Bruce told them. “The have to get back to where they came from.”

“No way to do that. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.” Tony added.

“Hold on, that wasn’t our only time machine.” Scott said. There was a God-awful tune coming from somewhere on the field, and Kat and Nat shared a confused look.

“Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but you’re not going to like where it’s parked.” Valkyrie replied.

Kat took off after Nat in the direction of the van. They got surrounded and Thanos’ men were closing in on them. Suddenly T’Challa jumped in front of them, sending a bunch of the enemies to the ground.

“Nat, give it to me.” Nat nodded, handing the gauntlet over to him. He took off, getting through quickly, his suit taking all the hits with ease.

Kat and Nat went back to it but stopped when the ships took aim at them. Kat and Nat bobbed and weaved through the beams, trying to not get hit. They weren’t fast enough and were blasted to the ground, and Kat threw up her arms to protect herself from falling rocks.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, but relaxed when she saw that it was Bucky. She took his hand and stood, helping Nat up too,

“Hey, Bucky, good to see you again.” She let out, putting her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. Bucky nodded and smiled and they all looked up when the ships stopped shooting at them, turning their guns to the sky.

“Friday, what are they firing at?” Tony asked.

“Something just entered the upper atmosphere.”

Something tore through the ship, bringing it crashing to the ground. Kat looked up to see that it was Carol Danvers. She landed not far from them and Kat ran over to where she was standing over Peter.

“Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?” Carol asked. Peter stood, looking around.

“I don’t know how you’re gonna get through all that.” He told her, handing over the gauntlet.

Wanda and Valkyrie landed next to her and Kat turned to see Pepper, Shuri, Okoye and every other female fighter they had.

“Don’t worry.” Wanda told her.

Okoye spoke next. “She’s got help.”

They crowded around Carol and took off toward the van. They had almost made it when Thanos threw his sword into the van, making it explode.

“No.” Kat whispered. That was their only way. She pulled herself up and looked around at the chaos. She watched Tony go for the gauntlet at the same time as Thanos. He threw Tony off, Thor and Steve as well and Kat tried to hold him down with her magic after he got the glove back on while Carol tried to get it off. Thanos threw her off and turned on Kat, grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to the ground.

Kat started coughing as she watched Tony go for the gauntlet. Thanos threw him down and looked at the gauntlet, snapping his fingers. Nothing happened. Kat’s eyes traveled to Tony, and she watched in horror as the stones slid into the spots on his hand. The power surged through his body and she knew he couldn’t handle it.

“Tony no!” She screamed.

“I am Iron Man.” Tony said before he snapped his fingers.


	37. Choices

Tony collapsed and the scream that Kat let out was deafening. Tony had pulled himself up against a piece of broken building and Kat scrambled over to him, tears streaming down her face. Tony coughed and she could tell he was having a hard time breathing. It didn’t even register to her that Thanos and his army vanished, just like the team had years ago.

“Tony, you’re gonna be okay. We won okay? You did good. Just stay with me.” She cried. Tony reached his hand out and put it on the side of her face, stroking her cheek.

“I haven’t done many things I’ve been proud of Kat, but finding you and bringing you on the team is one of them.” He told her. She shook her head and placed her hand over his. “I love you like I love my daughter. Be there for her okay?” He asked.

“Don’t talk like that, you’re gonna be fine Tony, okay?” Kat cried.

She felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see Bucky behind her, gently pulling her to her feet and over to Steve and Loki. She struggled against Bucky, screaming at him to let her go, but he was too strong. Damn him and his super soldier strength. Steve was on his knees, tears falling down his face. Bucky handed her off to Loki’s arms and she watched as Peter talked to Tony, and Pepper and Rhodey had to pull him away so that Pepper could get his vitals. It wasn’t good, Kat knew that.

Pepper closed her eyes and put her hand on Tony’s chest. “It’s okay.” She told him. “You can rest now.”

Tony closed his eyes and Kat watched the light in the reactor go out and she fell to her knees next to Steve, putting her head in her hands. Tony had been a father to her. He had taken her in when she thought she didn’t have anyone else in the world. She had been accepted into his family, and now he was gone.

She felt someone kneel next to her and she opened her eyes to see Loki. No, it wasn’t just Loki. Thor, Bucky, T’Challa, Nat. Everyone was kneeling for Tony.

The next moments were a blur to her. She didn’t want anyone but Steve to touch her, and he wasn’t doing very well either. Bucky and Thor got him to his feet and when Loki tried to pick Kat up, she screamed and shot her magic out at him, throwing him several hundred feet away.

Peter was finally able to get through to her, enough to get her to stand, but when she looked over at Tony’s body, she became hysterical again. Steve was so out of it he couldn’t help her and nobody wanted to touch her after what she did to Loki.

Wanda snuck up behind her and used her powers to put her to sleep. Rhodey flew her back to the old Avengers tower, where Bruce was able to sedate both her and Steve so they could get some sleep.

Steve woke before she did, and after he showered and assured Bucky that he was fine, he went right back to the room to sit with Kat. Loki came to check in on her a little later, after he rested and was able to heal himself. He sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, and glanced at Steve.

“I’ll back down, if that’s what she wants.” Steve said softly. Loki looked back up at him surprised.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I know that she brought you back for Thor too, but she brought you back for her. Because she loves you. So, if she wants to be with you, then I’ll step back.” Steve told him.

“You would do that for her?” Loki asked.

Steve nodded. “I’d do anything for her. I love her. I’ve only ever wanted her to be happy.”

There was a silence before Loki spoke again. “I shall do the same. If she wants to be with you, I mean. I’d step back as well.” Steve nodded to him and they sat there in silence, waiting for her to wake up.

It was well into the next day when Kat woke up. She felt tired, and was confused on where she was when she opened her eyes. Steve was sleeping in the chair on her right and Loki the same on her left. She pulled herself into a sitting position and winced, looking down at her arm to see an IV.

“Ouch.” She said softly and Steve jolted awake.

“Katherine.” He breathed out. She gave him a small smile and reached out her hand for him.

“Hey Steve.” He took her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. Loki stirred in the chair and opened his eyes, looking at her lazily. She smiled and he stood, coming over to sit at the foot of the bed.

“How do you feel little dove.” Loki asked her. Kat looked down and the realization of what happened dawned on her. Her eyes went wide and she looked over to Steve.

“Tony…he died, didn’t he.” She said, event though she already knew the answer. Steve looked down and nodded.

“Oh my God.” Kat whispered, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. “What happened? Why am I in here?” She asked. Loki and Steve looked at each other, trying to find a way to tell her what happened.

“You lost your damn mind.” A voice said from the doorway.

“Nat.” Steve scolded.

“What? She did.” Nat said, shrugging her shoulders as she entered the room. “You wouldn’t let anyone touch you, and you damn near killed Loki when you blasted him.”

Kat head snapped in Loki’s direction, a worried look on her face. Loki shook his head and placed a hand on her leg.

“It wasn’t as bad as Widow made it sound, I’m alright love, promise.”

Bruce came to check on her a little later, saying that all her vitals looked good and that she was free to leave the med bay. Nat took her up to her former room and lent her some clothes to wear and let her take a shower and relax a little.

Kat spent a little longer in the shower than she probably should, but she just needed a minute to think. They had done it. They had brought everyone back, they had won, but at a great cost. They had lost Clint; they had lost Tony. Tears started to fall again as she thought about Pepper and Morgan. Then a wave of embarrassment fell over her at how she had acted. She didn’t have the right to act like that when Pepper had just lost the love of her life.

Her mind drifted to Steve and Loki. She hadn’t really thought about the consequences of what she was doing when she went back to save Loki. Now she had these two men, who loved her, and who she loved, and she was supposed to choose? She didn’t want to.

She loved both men differently. With Loki, she had a deep connection because of her magic. He understood her in that manner and that made their bond stronger. With Steve, he connected with her on such an emotional level that she had never had with anyone before. They had helped each other heal after the snap and so their connection was strong as well.

She didn’t want to choose. She wished she could have both, but she knew it didn’t work like that. She got out of the shower and pulled on the black dress Nat had laid out for her, to wear to Tony’s funeral. She pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail and put on minimal makeup. Slipping on some heels, she grabbed her phone and went out to the living room to meet Nat.

Nat gave her a small smile as they headed to the landing pad to take the jet to the cabin where the funeral was taking place. Pepper had chosen to have him cremated, and they were going to send him off in the lake behind the cabin.

Steve and Loki were waiting for them at the jet with Thor, Bucky and Sam. Peter was already at the cabin and she wasn’t sure who else was coming. They reached the jet and Steve and Loki held out their hands for her.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Steve asked. She took both of their hands and shook her head,

“No, but let’s go.”


	38. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little prank in this chapter is for LucindaAM ;)

The ride to the cabin was silent, nobody could find any words to say to one another. Kat was trying to hold back another round of tears; she could tell Steve was doing the same. Loki and Thor were sitting next to each other, solemn looks on their faces, the same with Sam. Bucky looked very uncomfortable and Steve had told her that he felt like he shouldn’t be going, after what he had done to Tony’s parents. Steve told him that Tony had forgiven him, that Tony realized it really was Hydra that was controlling Bucky and he had no choice, and that he didn’t even know what was happening. Steve had also said that Tony had planned on offering Bucky a place on the team id they had defeated Thanos.

Nat held the same stoic look on her face she always had, but Kat knew that it was taking everything she had in her not to break down. Not only had Nat lost Tony, but she lost Clint too. After Tony’s funeral, Nat was going to the Barton farm to have a funeral for him, even though they didn’t have a body to bury.

When the jet landed and they exited, she could feel the sadness in the air. They walked up to the house and opened the door, Kat immediately going over to Pepper. The older woman wrapped her arms around Kat, rubbing her hands down her back.

“I’m so sorry Pepper. I’m sorry for how I acted.” She cried into Peppers shoulder. Pepper shook her head and pulled back.

“No Kat. You loved him like a father. You’re our family. Don’t ever be sorry for being sad.” She told her.

Kat nodded, wiping a tear from her face. “How are you holding it together right now?”

Pepper let out a soft laugh. “I don’t want Morgan to see me cry, she’s already sad enough.” Kat nodded, understanding, and quickly wiped a tear when Morgan came around the corner.

“Hi Auntie Kat.” She said, a sad smile on her face. Peter was trailing behind her and gave her a small smile.

Kat kneeled in front of Morgan and gave her a hug. “Hey little miss. How are you doing?”

Morgan shrugged, looking down at the floor. “I miss my daddy.” Kat had to hold back more tears.

“I miss him too kiddo.”

“Is Uncle Steve here?” She asked in a small voice. Kat smiled and looked behind her to Steve, who was leaning against the wall with Bucky.

“He sure is, let’s go see him okay?” Morgan nodded and held out her hand for Kat to take. They walked over to Steve and he smiled at them.

“Someone wanted to see their Uncle Steve.” Kat told him. Steve picked Morgan up and she buried her head into his shoulder.

“Can we get some juice pops?” Morgan asked him. Kat smiled as Steve laughed, nodding and taking Morgan into the kitchen.

“He’s gonna be a great dad someday.” Bucky told her. Kat nodded and looked down. “He told me a little about what was going on. How are you feeling about everything?” He asked.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t know what to do. I guess I really didn’t think it through. I love them both, and I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t know what to do Bucky.” She told him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“Just follow your heart, you’ll know what to do.”

Kat ventured outside when Pepper was ready to gather everyone. More people had showed up than she expected. She saw Dr. Strange and Wong, T’Challa, Shuri and Okoye, The Guardians, Carol, Maria, a young boy about Peter’s age that she didn’t know, Peter’s Aunt May and Nick.

She went to stand with Loki, but he nudged her to go further, to where Steve was standing. “Go, be with your family love, I’m not going anywhere.” She squeezed his and walked past Thor to where Steve was standing. She slid her hand in his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Pepper and Morgan made their way down the dock with an arrangement of flowers. In the center was his arc reactor. She put it in the lake, followed by his ashes. Kat wondered if anyone would say anything, but she figured that nothing needed to be said. They knew what they had lost, who they had lost. Everyone stood in silence for several minutes before they started trickling back into the house to eat.

The ride back to the tower was silent again, nobody knew what to say to one another, or what they would do now. They knew the stones had to go back to where they came from, so that was the first thing to do. Kat promised to come visit Pepper and Morgan as much as she could, so did Peter.

As soon as they got back to the tower, Bruce went to work on the time machine. A feeling of dread came over Kat when Steve told her that he was going to take all the stones back. She knew that there was a chance he wouldn’t come back. That he would go back to Peggy. It wasn’t rocket science.

They met Thor and Peter back in the lab, where Thor was making the last-minute preparations to head to New Asgard with Rocket, before heading off into space with the Guardians. Loki had asked Peter and Steve to help him play a little prank on Thor before he left.

Peter gave them the thumbs up and Kat got a wicked smile on her face, nodding to Loki. He walked over to the table and picked up the hammer, turning to hand it to Steve.

“Don’t forget to take this back Captain.” Loki said. Thor’s eyes went wide and he dropped the bag he had been carrying.

“Brother, how is this possible.” He gasped. Loki looked from the hammer to Thor and shrugged.

“I don’t know brother, I guess I’m worthy now too.” He smirked at Kat, tossing the hammer to her. Thor yelped when she caught it, twirling it in her hands like she had seen Thor do.

“You know.” She said. “It’s not as heavy as I thought it would be.” Thor’s eyes looked like they were going to burst out of his head at any moment.

“In fact.” Kat said as she started to bend the hammer, making Thor pale. “It’s really just a flimsy thing, isn’t it?” She said, breaking it in half. Thor screamed and walked over to her, and Loki and Peter had to turn away to stop their laughing.

“What did you do! What is happening!” He yelled, taking the hammer from her. His face turned from anger to confusion as he crushed the material in his hands.

“It was a prank Thor.” Steve told him, tossing the real hammer back and forth in his hands.

“We. Had. Peter. 3-D print us one.” Kat said, laughing in between each word. She put her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath as Thor’s face relaxed. He let out a nervous chuckle as he sat the crushed hammer on the table.

“Oh, well, it was a very good prank Lady Katherine. Well done!” He clapped her on the back and made quick work of grabbing his bag and leaving the lab. Everyone burst into laughter, Peter falling on the ground he was laughing so hard.

Yeah, definitely worth it.

A few days went by before the machine was ready to go. She didn’t want Steve to go, she wanted him to stay with her, but she knew it wasn’t fair to anyone. They all stood around the time machine, Steve in his uniform, ready to go.

“Remember, the stones have to go back to the exact time they were taken.” Bruce told him. Steve nodded and Bucky walked up to him, pulling him into a hug. There was something different about their exchange and it just confirmed what Kat was thinking. He wasn’t coming back.

She let go of Loki’s hand walked up to Steve. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. When she pulled back, there were tears in his eyes.

“I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone.” He whispered against her lips. She nodded, kissing him one more time.

“I love you too Steve. Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being there for me, but mostly, thank you for loving me.”

Steve smiled and kissed her again, slower this time, wanting to remember how she tasted, to remember everything about her. As if he could ever forget.

“Go, be happy Steve, you deserve it more than any of us. We’ll be okay. I’ll look after Bucky, and he’ll look after me. And I’ll make sure he and Sam don’t kill each other.” She told him. A ‘Hey’ could be heard coming from both Bucky and Sam, making Steve chuckle. He slowly let go of her and stepped onto the platform. Bruce powered it up and with a click on his wrist, he was gone.


	39. The Aftermath

Steve flew by his time stamp and Kat knew he wasn’t coming back. A small part of her thought he might, but he felt like there wasn’t anything here for him anymore. It wasn’t fair to either of them for Kat to want them both.

“He’s not coming back.” Bruce whispered. Kat shook her head and walked away, going over to sit by the water. She felt someone sit down next to her and looked over to see Bucky sitting there, looking out over the water.

“I’m sorry he left you.” She told him. He chuckled and looked over at her.

“I’m sorry he left YOU doll. Sometimes Stevie isn’t very smart, leaving a pretty girl like you.”

Kat smiled at him, nudging him with her shoulder. “You must have been a ladies man back in the day, weren’t you.” Bucky laughed and nodded.

“I wasn’t being fair to them, I didn’t want to choose, I was being selfish, wanting them both. Steve deserves to be happy, to live the life that was taken from him.” She told him.

“You were right you know, what you said to Steve. I will watch your back. If you need anything, I’m just a call away.”

Kat smiled at him. “Thanks Bucky.”

Loki was waiting for her back in the common area. She went over to him and sat down, pulling her knees up underneath her. They sat in silence for several minutes, Kat pulling at a string on her pants, until Loki spoke.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. She shrugged, looking up at him.

“I’ll miss him, but I know that he’s gonna be happy. That’s all I want for him. He deserves it after everything he’s sacrificed for the world.” Loki agreed with her. The man out of time did a lot to save the world and gave up a lot of his life to do so.

“Where does this leave us Katherine?” Loki asked softly. Kat shivered at the use of her full name.

“I love you Loki, that’s never changed. I want to be with you, if you still want me.” Loki put his hand on her face, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Of course, I want you. I always want you. Forever.” He whispered, then his lips were on hers in a blinding kiss. Kat’s hands went to his shoulders as he pulled her into his lap.

“Oh God Loki I missed you so much.” She whispered against his lips. He hummed and tangled his hands in her hair, moaning when she rolled her hips against him.

“There’s a guest room I’m using on this floor, maybe we should move this there.” She said. With a snap of Loki’s fingers, they were in the room on the bed. She chuckled and pulled at the tie on his shirt, loosening it. She tossed it on the ground and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, eyes fluttering closed when he started placing kisses down her neck. She threw his shirt on the floor next to the tie, and yanked her shirt over her head, pulling her pants down after. Loki groaned at the sight of her black bra and underwear.

“You’re so beautiful little dove.” He said softly. Kat smiled at him and pulled him against her, crashing her mouth to his. She let out a little moan when his fingers dipped into her panties.

“Oh, you’re so wet for me darling.” He told her. She arched her back as he dipped two fingers inside her, moaning his name.

“Please Loki.” She mumbled, trying to get his belt undone. Her hands were shaking and Loki gently placed his on top of hers, stilling them.

“It’s okay love, let me.” He told her. He got the belt undone, and pulled his pants down, kicking them off onto the floor. He kissed her, and pushed in, her hands scratching down his back.

‘Oh God.” She panted. His movements were slow, his mouth memorizing her body like it never had before. Kat felt like she was floating. A warm glow flowed through her body as she rocked against Loki and when she opened her eyes, his brilliant blue ones were looking back at her.

He rested his head against hers and started to rock faster, her hips bucking up to meet his every time. Hs arms caged around her head and he leaned down, kissing her softly, sliding his tongue against hers.

Loki wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew it. Even though it hadn’t been as long for him as it had been for her, she was different now. This Katherine seemed harder, more broken than the soft girl he had met and fell in love with.

Kat hooked her ankles around Loki and arched her back as her orgasm washed over her. It pushed Loki into his too.

“Katherine, I love you so much.” He whispered into her ear.

“I love you too Loki.”

Loki pulled her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair, listening to her breathing even out. She was almost asleep, but anytime her mind was free, memories and thoughts of Steve always crept in.

Was he happy where he was? Did he go straight to Peggy after he took the stones back? Would they get married? Have children? Have the life she thought she would have with him? A tear rolled down her face and she decided that she had to fully let him go. They weren’t meant to be, no matter how much she wanted him there.

She had to let Steve Rogers go, and when she did, she felt a piece of her heart break that would never heal.

**Two months later**

Things had calmed down slightly. The only major problem Kat had to deal with was the fact that all the parents that had disappeared in the snap were now back and looking for their children. It was a nightmare. Luckily the foundation had kept extensive records of all the children and where they had been placed.

The Avengers were working out of the tower again, although there wasn’t much Avenging to do. It was mostly cleanup and finding people homes. Apartment buildings were bought by Stark Industries to help accommodate the people that had come back until they could get jobs. Kat helped Pepper as much as she could, as did Nat.

Sam had taken the mantle of Captain America, and the Government wasn’t happy about it. They wanted someone from the FBI to take over, but Bucky and Kat weren’t going to let that happen. Steve had left Sam the shield before he took the stones back, and that’s how it was going to stay.

Things were good. Kat was happy.

Mostly.

Kat wasn’t sure when she knew. Maybe it was when her powers started acting funny. Maybe it was when the smell of Peter’s cologne made her want to throw up. But there was no mistaking the little lines on the test in front of her. She was pregnant.

She let out a whimper. Was she happy? Of course. She’d always wanted a family. She was fortunate enough to have been brought into a great one by Tony, and she would forever be grateful that she had these people in her life.

One thing scared her though.

She didn’t know who the father was.

It had to be Loki’s. Right?


	40. The expplanation of the test

Kat held the test in her hands, feeling numb. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she pushed herself off the tub and slid in front of the toilet just in time to watch her breakfast come back up.

“Crap.” She whispered.

“Katherine? Do you need medical assistance?” Friday asked her.

“No Fri, I’m okay.” She told the AI.

She flushed the toilet and closed the lid, resting her head on her arms. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

“Little dove, are you alright? You’ve been in there for quite some time.” Loki asked.

“Well, it’s now or never.” She mumbled, washing her mouth out before she opened the door. Loki looked her over and a concerned look fell on his face.

“Darling are you alright? You don’t look well.” He told her. Probably not the best thing to say to a pregnant lady, but she’ll give him that one. She did look like a troll. She pulled the pregnancy test from her back pocket and handed it to him. He carefully took it in his hands and looked down at it, then back up at her.

“I don’t understand, what is this?” He asked. It hadn’t occurred to her that he probably had no idea about pregnancies on earth.

“It’s a pregnancy test Loki.” She told him. He looked down at it and back up at her.

“Okay? How does it work?”

Kat sighed. “I pee on it. And if the little lines pop up, then I’m pregnant.” She told him. He nodded, then looked down at it, studying it.

“So…wait. You peed on this!” He yelped, setting it down on the counter and moving around her to wash his hands.

“Loki…” She groaned, covering her face with her hands. He turned to look at her and his face softened.

“Katherine, are you pregnant?” She nodded and felt him move closer to her, pulling her hands away. When she looked up at hm, he was smiling.

“This wonderful darling.”

“Really?” She asked. She wasn’t sure how he’d feel about it.

“Of course, I’ve always wanted a family with you.” She smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

“How do women find out when they are pregnant on Asgard?” She asked.

“We have the soul forge. Whenever someone is feeling symptoms, we lay them in there and perform a full body scan. It also detects illnesses. They used it on Thor’s former girlfriend Jane when she had the Aether in her.

Kat nodded and closed her eyes. Maybe this would all work out. Maybe Loki didn’t have to know that she wasn’t sure who the father was. It wasn’t like it mattered. Loki was the only father the baby would ever know.

“We should get you to see the doctor. Make sure everything is okay, yeah?” She nodded and let Loki lead her down the med wing to see Dr. Cho.

Dr. Cho had her lie down on a table while she got an ultrasound machine up and running.

“How far do you think you are?” She asked. Kat really didn’t know.

“I’m not sure, I haven’t been feeling that great for a few weeks now. I noticed first when my powers started acting funny, then I started feeling sick.” Loki frowned at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me Katherine?” He asked her.

“I really thought I just had a bug or something. It wasn’t until I was throwing up and realized I hadn’t had my period that I took the test. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Kat.” Dr. Cho told her. “Many women don’t feel any symptoms at first, then they can hit you all at once. Some women don’t have symptoms for months. The ultrasound will give me a good idea of how far along you are.”

Kat nodded and relaxed on the table a little, looking over at Loki. He looked a little uncomfortable around all this technology, but he relaxed when she squeezed his hand. She felt Dr. Cho put some gel onto her belly, then rub the wand over it. She moved it around, trying to find the baby, and Kat gasped when she heard a heartbeat.

“Heartbeat is strong, that’s very good.” She glanced at Loki and he had tears in his eyes.

“Looking at this, it looks like you are around nine weeks along. Baby looks healthy so far, and I’d like to see you back here in a month do to another ultrasound. I’ll also need to get some bloodwork done before you leave today okay?” Kat nodded, smiling at her.

Dr. Cho printed out a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to them. She cleaned the gel from Kat’s belly and excused herself, giving them a minute. Kat sat up and stared at the picture. Nine weeks. That puts it back to the week they brought everyone back.

She had slept with Steve the night before.

She had slept with Loki just a few days later.

Loki must have read the look on her face because he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

“Katherine…there’s a possibility this baby isn’t mine, isn’t there.” He said. She nodded, closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming.

“I’m so sorry.” She told him. He kneeled in front of her and squeezed her hands.

“You have nothing to be sorry for darling. I was never upset that you moved on after I died.” He told her.

“I just never thought I’d be one of those girls who didn’t know who the father of their baby was.” She said, tears falling down her face now.

“Katherine, look. I think this whole thing has been a very different set of circumstances than a normal woman would encounter. Please don’t think any less of yourself just because you essentially had two lovers at the same time.”

She laughed, wiping the tears off her face. “How are you so calm about this.”

Loki smiled at her. “Because I love you Katherine.” He put his hand on her belly, looking up at her. “And I will love this baby, no matter who the father is, I want you to know that.”

She leaned down and kissed him. Everything would be okay.


	41. The shower

Kat and Loki had taken residence on one of the floors of the tower, just above Nat’s, when she was home. She was still at the Barton farm, helping with Clint’s wife and kids as much as she could. Pepper and Morgan had also moved back into the tower, it just made things easier to run the foundation and to have several people who would look after Morgan. Peter came by everyday after school and did his homework while Morgan did hers.

Bucky, Sam and Wanda lived on the floor above Kat and Loki, and everyone was really happy that she was expecting. Pepper told her it was just the kind of news they needed, and that she would do everything she could to make sure that Kat and Loki had everything they needed.

It had been three months since they had found out about the baby, and they had just another ultrasound appt. Loki placed the second picture on the fridge next to the first one. Kat filled a cup with water and ventured over to one of the spare bedrooms on the floor. There was plastic wrap on the floor and several cans of paint. They had been trying to decide what color to paint it, since they weren’t finding out the gender.

Loki came up behind her, sliding his arms around her stomach. She wasn’t showing much, just the tiniest little pouch, but Loki just thought she looked beautiful.

“I think we should paint it green.” He told her. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Of course you do.” She said. They had three colors they were choosing from. A mossy green, a light yellow and a purple. She liked the purple, but maybe it would go well with the green and they could use both.

She went and changed into her dress for the baby shower and she and Loki headed up to the penthouse.

It was decorated beautifully; Pepper had done an amazing job.

Kat walked over to Morgan and Peter, ruffling Morgan on the head. She smiled up at Kat and rested her head against Kat’s stomach.

“Has the baby kicked today?” She asked. Kat smiled down at her.

“Yes earlier, if it happens again, you’ll be the first to know.” She told Morgan. The little girl smiled big and ran off to tell her mom. Peter laughed and walked up to Kat, giving her a hug.

“How are you feeling Kat? Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry?” He babbled. Kat laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Slow down Peter, I’m good. How are you doing?” He shrugged, sitting down on the couch, helping Kat sit next to him. She knew what had happened on his school trip and everything that had happened with Quentin Beck.

“I mean, the whole world thinks I’m Spiderman now, and I don’t know how to change that. I also don’t think Beck is dead.” He fidgeted with his hands for a second. “I just, I wish Mr. Stark is here, you know? He’d know what to do.” Peter sniffled and Kat’s heart broke for him. She reached out and pulled Peter into a hug.

“I know Peter, I miss him too. But whatever happens, just know that you’re safe with us, and we’ve got your back okay?” Peter nodded and pulled back, smiling at you.

“I’m glad Mr. Stark found you.” He told her. She smiled.

“Me too.”

“Maybe we can have a little Natasha this time?" A voice from behind her said. She spun around to see Nat and Thor standing in the doorway. She ran up to Nat, pulling her into a hug.

“I missed you Nat.” She whispered. Nat smiled, kissing Kat on the cheek.

“I missed you too. This better be a girl. Don’t betray me like Laura did.” She said. Kat laughed and was picked up gently by Thor.

“Lady Katherine! I am so happy that you are bearing my brothers child!” Kat laughed at him, she always thought how he spoke was so funny, and how even though he had spent more time on Earth than Loki had, Loki spoke more like humans than he did.

“I’m glad you’re both here. We have the whole family now.” She told them. Well. Most of the family. Except the two people she wanted there the most.

The baby shower was amazing. Kat was pretty sure she wouldn’t need to buy anything at all for the baby and they had gotten enough diapers to literally last them years. They had gotten a crib from Pepper and Morgan, along with clothes ranging in various sizes. Peter had gotten them several outfits, even some with Spidey on them, which were adorable. Wanda had given them a baby book to fill out along with crib sheets, bottles, outfits and a bunch of cute little wall hangings.

Sam had gotten them a set of Avengers plush toys and Kat was in love with them. Her eyes teared up with she held Iron Man and Captain America in her hands.

Nat had gotten them a dresser and a changing table, which were already in the nursery for Loki to put together. Kat thought that was going to be hilarious. Thor had brought a rocking horse that was made by someone in New Asgard, and it was truly beautiful. Bruce had gotten them a bunch of clothes and diapers and wipes, and Kat thought that Pepper probably picked out most of the things from the boys, because none of them probably had any clue what to buy for a baby.

Bucky’s gift was probably her favorite. He had built them a rocking chair. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling when he brought it out.

“Bucky, this is…beautiful. Thank you.”

He leaned down and gave her a hug. “I told you I’d take care of you didn’t I?” He whispered. She nodded and smiled at him.

She and Loki thanked everyone for the gifts and after they ate, the boys carried all the stuff down to the nursery. Kat decided she’d go through the clothes tomorrow; she was way too tired to do anything else tonight. Loki kissed her goodnight and went back up to have a drink with Thor, because there was a good chance that she’d be asleep when he returned.

Nat came in and sat down on the couch next to her. “How are you doing with everything?” She asked.

Kat sighed, rubbing a hand over her stomach. “I’m happy Nat. Loki is happy. The baby is healthy, I’m healthy. We’re good.”

There were a few moments of silence before Nat spoke again. “Are you going to find out who the father is?” She asked softly.

Kat shook her head. “No. It doesn’t matter to Loki. He told me that he’d love the baby no matter who the father was, and that’s good enough for me.”

“You still miss him, don’t you.”

“Everyday. I tried to let it go, to let him go. To just forget about him, but I cant. I really thought he’d come back, and that was selfish of me. He deserves to be happy.” She told her. She laid her head in Nat’s lap and the other woman ran her fingers through Kat’s hair.

“He should have come back for you. He’s an idiot. The three of you could have made it work somehow.” Nat told her.

Maybe she was right. Maybe they could have worked it out. But she guessed that Steve didn’t really love her enough to try.


	42. Trying to be normal

A week later found Loki and Bucky putting together the furniture in the nursery. They had gone with the light green paint for two of the walls, leaving the other ones white and painted the baseboards purple.

Loki let out a groan and threw the instructions on the floor. “You know, I could just have all this put together with a snap of my fingers.

Kat glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

“I don’t want to see anyone snap their fingers ever again.” She told them. Bucky snorted from the other side of the crib as he was screwing a side into place.

“Besides.” She continued. “This is part of the experience, putting the nursery together.”

“But-“

“NO MAGIC.” Kat growled. She had become more irritable in the past week. Her cravings were just getting weird. Last night she made Loki go and get her ice cream and pickles so she could dip them in the ice cream.

Her sex drive had also increased. She couldn’t keep her hands off Loki. Every chance she got, she was pulling him into conference rooms, closets, that one time in Nat’s bathroom two nights ago for movie night. Anywhere around the tower really, she didn’t care. Loki didn’t mind, obviously, he loved bending to her every sexual whim.

“Hey there Kat, why don’t we go get something to eat and let the boys finish the handywork?” Nat said from the doorway. Kat nodded and followed her out into the kitchen, pulling her ice cream and said pickles from the fridge.

Nat made a face as Kat sat down at the island across from her, “That’s gross, you know that right?”

Kat nodded and dipped the pickle in the tub. “Yes. I’m aware, but the baby wants what the baby wants.”

About an hour later, Loki and Bucky emerged from the nursery, Bucky looking very pleased, and Loki with a scowl on his face.

“Finished?” Nat asked.

Bucky nodded, throwing a smug glance toward Loki. “Someone here decided he was too mad to finish everything so I did and it turned out perfect if I do say so myself.”

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes, and Kat walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.   
“Thank you for trying Loki.” She said softly. Loki smiled at her and glared at Bucky, who was smirking behind Nat.

“What am I gonna do with the two of you?” Kat asked, laughing.

Bucky shrugged. “Love us?” Kat rolled her eyes and walked off to the nursery, to check the work they’d done. The crib was beautiful. She ran her hand over the mahogany wood, before sitting in the rocking chair. She glanced over to the dresser and Bucky had set up all the Avengers plushies in a line, with the Winter Soldier in front. She chuckled and got up, going over to look at them.

She brushed her hand over the tiny Iron Man and took a deep breath. “I wish you were here old man. We’re all struggling without you.” She whispered.

Her hand hovered over the Captain America plush before picking it up and putting it in the closet. “You were supposed to be here too.” Her hand shot down to her stomach when she felt the baby kick hard.

“Jeez kid, take it easy on me will you?” She joked. The baby kicked again and she smiled, turning to go get dinner started. Bucky was already at it though, two pots on the stove, stirring something.

“What are you making for dinner Buck?” She asked

“Spaghetti.” He said, throwing a smile over his shoulder. She turned away from him, smiling sadly. Steve loved when they made Spaghetti together. She shook her head and set the table for four, assuming Nat would join them.

She did and noticed that Kat was unusually quiet during dinner. Kat felt off, like something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Her hand rested on her stomach and she smiled at the tiny kicks the baby was giving her. Loki laced his hand with hers and smiled when he felt a kick too.

The first time Loki had felt the baby kick, he cried. He told her he’d never felt happier. He also told her that he wanted to move away from the tower. Not anytime soon, after the baby was born of course, but he wanted to settle down at just be with her. Kat wanted that too. She didn’t want to fight forever. The team would be okay. Sam and Bucky would lead them. Peter, Wanda, Nat and Scott would be enough and if things got so bad they did need Kat and Loki, then they would come running.

“Are you alright darling?” Loki whispered in her ear. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, just tired I think.” She told him. He nodded and helped her to the couch while everyone else cleaned up dinner. She grabbed her overly large sweatshirt and sat down. She had just gotten a pillow situated against her back when Friday came over the intercom.

“Dr. Banner needs all of you in the lab, he says it’s an emergency.”

Kat looked over to Loki, who came over to help her get up. They piled in the elevator and began the ride down to the lab.

“I wonder what it is?” Bucky asked.

“Peter probably blew something up again.” Nat joked. They all laughed and when the door opened, they were met with Wanda and Sam.

“Any idea on what happened?” Sam asked.

“Don’t know, hopefully not aliens or any more Mad Titans.” Kat said. Nat gave her a look. She shrugged. She wasn’t in the mood for another war. She was too tired.

The rounded the corner and the doors to the lab opened. Kat was the first one inside, looking around for any signs of a threat.

“Bruce, what’s going-“ She started.

She stopped abruptly when she saw that Bruce was not alone. There was no mistaking that uniform. Or that ass.

He turned to face them and Kat could feel all the color drain from her face. He looked tired and he had his beard back. He looked happy to see her.

“S-Steve.” She whispered. He smiled at her, that damn smile.

“Hi.”

Kat was vaguely aware of Loki catching her before she fell to the ground.


	43. He's back

There was a steady beeping coming from somewhere. Kat turned her head to the side and felt something tug at her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the med wing. She felt around her face and pulled the oxygen tubes out of her nose.

She heard voices outside door. One was Loki’s, one was Bucky’s, Nat's and the other one…was Steve. That’s right. Kat remembered now. Bruce had called them down to the lab because there was an emergency. That emergency had been Steve returning. Then she remembered passing out.

The voices grew louder, angrier and she slowly got up out of the bed and walked over to the door, listening in.

“Enough.” Loki interrupted, angrier than Kat had ever heard him. “This arguing isn’t good for her.”

  


Bucky cut in, also furious. “It isn’t good for the baby either.” He growled.

  


There was a second of silence and Kat rubbed at her stomach as she waited with bated breath for Steve’s reaction.

  


“She’s pregnant?” His voice was high pitched and nervous.

  


Tears filled Kat’s eyes. That wasn’t the reaction she was hoping for.

  


“Yes. Something you would have KNOWN if you were HERE.” Bucky growled again.

  


“As you should have been from the start.” Loki cut in with icy firmness.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here Steve." Nat spat. 

"I know." Steve told her. "I fucked up okay? I know that."

"You should have been here." Nat told him.

  


Steve let out a long sigh. There was so much more to the story than they knew. “I wanted to be here . . .” He started.

  


Anger consumed Kat and she threw the door open and flung every furious pregnancy hormone directly in Steve’s face. “SHE is right here, and yes SHE is pregnant. Which is something you would have known if you had cared enough to stay. How can you say you wanted to be here when you left?!” She demanded, jabbing him in the chest with a finger so hard, Steve actually stumbled back a step. She took note of the bruise that was already forming around his eye.

  


“You LEFT Steve. We all knew you were going to. Hell, Bucky’s had his brain in a blender for seventy years but even he knew exactly when you were going and who you were going to be with.” She took a breath, trying to calm down as Loki grabbed at her arms and murmured soothing things in her ear, trying to remind her to be careful of the baby. Kat turned to Bucky.

  


“No offense, Buck. I’m really thankful for everything you’ve been doing to help.”

  


Bucky sent a weak smile in her direction. “That’s okay, doll. At this point, I’ve done more for this baby than this punk ever did. Baby might as well call me daddy when it’s born.” Bucky turned back to Steve, stepping close to him. “You better hope Nat doesn’t get you alone, or she might do worse to you than I did.”

"Oh you can bet on it." Nat said, and if looks could kill Steve would be on the floor.

  


Bucky sent another glare in Steve’s direction before he moved to Kat’s side and took her arm gently. “Come on, doll. You should really stay in bed till Cho takes a look at ‘ya.”

  


Kat smiled at him gratefully as he led her away from Steve. She really just couldn’t deal with him right now.

  


Steve moved to step towards Kat and Bucky but Loki gracefully slid in front of the him, blocking him from getting through. “I think you’ve done quite enough for now, CAPTAIN.” He spit.

  


Steve tensed for a fight but Loki wasn’t done.

  


“And know this. Regardless of who sired that child; until Kathrine says otherwise, you’re not a part of this family. Now, will you leave voluntarily? Or do you need to be escorted?” His skin slowly turned blue as he pulled on his magic. “I know which I’d prefer.” He smiled darkly.

  


Steve made one last glance toward the door where Kat had Bucky had gone through, before he slowly turned and walked away, Nat following him. Loki really hoped she punched him in his other eye.

  


Kat was shaking and in tears when Bucky got her back into the bed. He and Loki pulled the blankets over her and got her some water while Loki went to find Cho.

  


“Why Buck? After all this time, why did he come back?” She cried. Bucky didn’t know what to say to her. He had no idea why Steve had chosen now to come back, and he hadn’t given him a chance to explain before he knocked him on his ass.

  


“I don’t know. I really don’t. I’m sorry, I know this isn’t fair to you, or to Loki.” He told her, running a hand over her hair.

  


“I saw the bruise; I can only guess that’s your handiwork?” She asked. Bucky chuckled and nodded.

  


“Right after you passed out, Steve tried to run to you, but I stepped in and knocked him straight on his ass. I’m so mad at him Kat. He should have never left you. He’s an idiot and I know you love him but I swear to God you better not forgive him.” Kat had never seen Bucky this mad before.

  


Loki returned a few minutes later with Dr Cho and she checked Kat over. “Well, other than a little bit of high blood pressure, everything else looks good. Just rest for a few days okay?”

“Not likely.” She mumbled. Dr. Cho left them and Kat sighed.

“I’m so tired.” She said, putting her head in her hands.

“Let’s get you upstairs love, into bed where you can get some proper rest.” Loki told her. She nodded and he and Bucky helped her out of the bed and took her back upstairs to their apartment.

Once Kat had gotten settled into bed, Bucky went to find Nat to make sure she hadn’t killed Steve, and Loki had gone back down to the lab to talk to Bruce about how Steve even got back in the first place.

It gave Kat a little while to think about everything. Why had he come back? Had he spent some time with Peggy and decided he didn’t want her anymore? Or did she decide she was done with him? Either way, Steve didn’t come back for her, not when he should have. She didn’t want to be a second choice.

Why should she ruin the good thing that she had? Loki loved her, and she loved him. He loved this baby, and that meant more than anything. She huffed and got out of the bed, walking into the kitchen to get a water.

Why did this happen? Why couldn’t she have just missed Steve, knowing that he was living the life he deserved, rather than having him back here, confusing everything, and bringing back feelings she had tried so hard to lock away.

She sat the water down on the island and put both hands against it, stretching her back. It had begun to hurt the bigger she got, and now it was just annoying. She heard the elevator open and smiled, thinking it was Loki coming back from the lab.

It wasn’t.

“Hey Kit Kat.”


	44. Something's wrong

Kat froze, looking up to see Steve standing in the living room. Her breath hitched in her throat and she stood up straight.

“Don’t call me that.” She said softly.

“I’m sorry.” He told her. “Will you please let me explain?”

Kat closed her eyes and let out a big breath. A part of her wanted to tell him to go to hell for what he put her through, and Bucky, but the other part wanted to know why he came back, and why it took so long. The first part won. She grabbed her water and started to head back to her room.

“I don’t really need to hear the reasons why it didn’t work out with Peggy, Steve. I’m not going to be your second choice.”

He gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. “I never even talked to Peggy.” He said, almost at a whisper. Kat whipped her head around to look at him.

“What do you mean, you never talked to her?”

Steve sighed, letting go of her arm and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck.

“After al the stones were put back, I went back, fully intending on talking to her. I went to the Shield headquarters and saw her through a window in her office. One look at her and I knew I had made a mistake.” He told her.

Kat couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She turned and pulled out a stool from under the island and sat down. Steve followed and stood on the opposite side.

“Katherine.” Steve breathed out. A shiver went down Kat’s spine and she cursed her body and her hormones for reacting to him.

“I will never be able to make you believe how sorry I am. I should have come back immediately. I was scared. I thought that you would chose Loki over me, and why wouldn’t you? He’s your magical soulmate. It wouldn’t have made sense for you to choose me. I thought that if I went back to Peggy, that I could be happy. I was wrong.”

Kat sighed. “I get it Steve, I do. But the point is that you never tried. You never once tried to talk to me to see what I wanted!” She yelled, making Steve flinch. “I wouldn’t have just chosen Loki, I would have chosen you both, but you didn’t care enough to ask! You just decided that we weren’t worth it! That I wasn’t worth it.” Her voice began to crack and Steve started to come around the island to her, but she stood and backed away.

“You should have come back sooner.” She whispered. Steve reached her and put his hands on her arms, resting his head against hers.

“I know, I’m sorry, if you’ll just let me explain.” She relaxed into his touch for just a moment, then pushed him away.

“No. I’ve heard enough Steve. I know you came back for me, but I should have been your first choice. Not an afterthought.” She told him, getting angrier. “I’m not just some fantasy you can come back to when you’re bored with whatever life you think you want. If you want me, earn me!” She yelled

“What the hell is going on here!” Loki screamed, having entered the apartment.

Steve spun around to see Loki coming straight after him.

“What the hell are you doing in here!” He bellowed, grabbing Steve by the shirt.

“I was just trying to talk to her.” Steve told him.

“What it looks like to me is that you’re just upsetting her.” He growled.

“I’m not leaving until she hears me out.” Steve told him. That just angered Loki more. He stepped back and sent a punch to Steve’s jaw, knocking him back a few steps. Kat gasped as Steve launched himself at Loki, knocking them both to the floor.

“Stop it! Stop it right now!” Kat yelled. Steve went to hit Loki again, but he disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back. Kat didn’t want to deal with this. At all. Things were so complicated now.

She watched the men fight, trying to get them to stop without getting involved. She didn’t need them fighting.

“Guys come on. This is stupid.” She said, pulling her phone out and sending a text to Bucky.

Less than three minutes later, Bucky was walking into the apartment, shooting a concerning glance at Kat before attempting to pull the two men apart, although, with as mad as he still was at Steve, he had half a mind to just let Loki beat the crap out of him.

“That’s enough.” He yelled, and the two men separated for a second. Loki had a busted lip and Steve had a cut above his eye. “What the hell is the matter with you two!”

“He shouldn’t have been in here Barnes, he was just upsetting Katherine.” Loki told him, still glaring at Steve.

“I was only trying to talk to her Buck, explain myself.” Steve said, looking over at Kat, who looked a little pale.

“Then why was she yelling at you when I came in here!” Loki screamed, lunging for Steve again.

Kat felt a slight pain in her stomach and she put a hand on it, rubbing back and forth slowly.

“Ow.” This time, the pain was in her side, much higher than she thought it should be. She tried to take in a deep breath, but she couldn’t. “Bucky.” She whispered. Bucky glanced up at her and noticed something was off.

Another pain ripped through her and she leaned against the counter with a whimper. “Bucky.” She said, her voice cracking.

“Doll?” Bucky said as he walked over to her, placing a hand on her arm.

“Something is wrong.” She said before she doubled over in pain, screaming. Bucky was quick to catch her and lift her up bridal style, carrying her to the elevator. Loki and Steve stopped what they were doing, following him, trying to look at Kat.

“What’s happening to her?” Loki asked.

“Get out of my way.” Bucky growled at them, stepping into the elevator with Kat and taking her down to the lab.

“Don’t worry doll, I got you, just hold on.” He told her. If she was in pain because of the two dumbasses in the apartment, he was going to kill them.


	45. It's My Fault

Bucky burst into the lab, screaming for Bruce, Loki and Steve right behind him.

“What happened?” Bruce asked as Bucky laid her on the table.

“I don’t know. I came down to their apartment to see Loki and Steve beating the shit out of each other, Kat started clutching her stomach and then collapsed.” Bucky told him, his hands shaking. Bruce got her hooked up to a monitor and her heartrate was very high. Kat’s back arched as she screamed out in pain. Steve felt like he was going to be sick and Loki wasn’t much better.

“Bucky, I want you to go to the cabinet right there and get me out a bottle of morphine. I have to get rid of some of this pain so she can be still for a scan.” Bucky did as he was told, finding the bottle and handing it to Bruce. He got an IV in and injected the Morphine, and in a few minutes, Kat relaxed slightly. Her hand reached out for Bucky’s and she squeezed it.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay doll, you’re gonna be okay.” He told her.

“Friday, please do a full scan on Kat.” Bruce asked. The doors slammed open and Nat walked in, pushing Loki and Steve out of the way. 

"What the hell is the matter with you two!" She yelled, moving over to Kat, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Nat, how did you even..." Kat asked.

Nat sighed. "I asked Friday to notify my if you were in distress of any kind, and I'm thankful she did." She turned to Loki and Steve. "And YOU two. You should know better. What the hell is the matter with you? She's pregnant and doesn't need the two of you fighting like cavemen around her!" Steve and Loki cowered away like children being scolded and Kat would have laughed if not for the pain.

The scan only took a few seconds, and then x-rays and other test results were popping up on the screens.

“What’s happening Bruce?” Kat asked, her voice strained.

“It looks like two of your ribs are broken and your spleen is bruised.” He told them, his brows furrowed.

“How could this have happened?” Loki asked.

Bruce looked over at the ultrasound pictures that were just taken, letting out a small gasp. “The baby is bigger than it should be. A baby at 22 weeks should be about a pound or so in weight and roughly 11 inches long.”

“How big is Kat’s?” Nat asked. Kat didn’t have a good feeling about this.

“Kat, your baby is measuring at about 5 pounds and 16 inches long.” Kat turned her head to Steve and Loki, locking eyes with Steve. They both knew in that moment that it was his baby and that the baby was hurting her.

“So, the baby did this to her.” Steve said, his voice cracking. Bruce nodded, coming back over to Kat, checking her side for pain.

“Judging by the size of the baby, I’m gonna say it has the serum in it. That’s the only explanation.” Bruce told them. They heard a door slam and Kat looked over to see that Loki was gone.

She closed her eyes to stop more tears from coming. She had always had a feeling deep down that it was Steve’s baby, but since Loki had said he didn’t care, she didn’t either. Now it was here staring them in the face.

“Bruce, what can we do?” She asked. He sighed and looked over the scans again.

“Well, because of how fast the baby is growing, I don’t think it’s likely you’ll make it to term, so you’ll deliver early.” He told them. “It looks like you’re already starting to heal, the baby must be sharing the serum with you. I also want to put you on bedrest until you deliver because we don’t know what else could happen.”

Kat nodded, taking in all the information. Of course this would be happening to her. She tried to sit up, wincing when she did, and Bucky was right there to help her.

“Can I go back to my room Bruce?” She asked. She needed to talk to Loki. She needed to talk to Steve too.

“That should be fine, but I mean it, bed rest. You can get up to go to the bathroom and shower, but you really need to stay in bed most of the time. Call me if there’s more pain, and I’ll bring more meds up.” Kat nodded and Bruce got a wheelchair for her, and Bucky wheeled her into the elevator, Steve and Nat trailing behind. He was looking down and Kat could see the tear stains on his face.

He felt guilty about this, she knew he did. He was going to blame himself. The doors opened and Bucky wheeled her into the kitchen. She stood with his help and looked around, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Nat asked. Kat nodded and gave her a hug. Nat turned and gave a look to Steve before she got in the elevator and went back to her own floor.

“Loki?” She called out but got no answer. He wasn’t here. “Bucky, will you go find him please?” She asked.

Bucky hesitated, looking from Steve back to Kat. “Are you sure?”

Kat nodded. “Yes Bucky, I’ll be okay.” Bucky nodded and turned to leave, leaving her alone with Steve. He was looking at the floor, leaning against the couch.

“Steve, I know that look, will you talk to me?” She said softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes red. “This my fault.” He choked out.

“Steve, this isn’t your fault. We didn’t know this could happen.” She told him, holding out her hand. “Will you please come here?” She asked. Steve walked over and placed his hand in hers. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Steve’s eyes widened when he felt a kick, and he slid to his knees and put his other hand on her stomach.

“This is my baby.” He whispered. Fresh tears fell down his face. He placed a kiss on her stomach and she ran her hands through his hair.

“I’m so sorry Katherine. For everything. I’ll never be able to make it up to you, but I hope you can forgive me.” He whispered, his forehead resting against her stomach. Her heart broke just a little for him. She was still angry, no question, but for right now, she could give Steve a grace period. Having his hands on her made her feel calm and safe, just like it always had. She had missed him so much.

“We should get you into bed Kat.” Steve told her. She nodded and let him guide her into the bedroom, getting her situated in the bed and getting extra pillows for her.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want me to get you anything?” Steve asked her. Kat thought for a second, realizing she was hungry.

“Yeah, maybe you could order some food? And a water would be great.” She told him. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head. He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist gently.

“Hey, I know things are crazy right now, but we’ll figure it all out okay?” She told him. He nodded and smiled, kissing her hand before going into the kitchen.

She reached for her phone to message Nat to tell her what happened when she heard a knock on the wall. She looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway. He looked like he’d been crying.

“Oh Loki…” She said, holding her arms out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Lokis voice* Surprise!


	46. Hear Me Out

Loki shuffled into the room, more broken than Kat had ever seen him. He crawled on the bed and laid his head on her leg, just under her stomach.

“Talk to me please.” She told him.

“I know I said that I would love this baby no matter what.” He started. Kat took a quick breath in, preparing for the worst.

“And I will.” He finished, placing a hand on hers, calming her. “But knowing that it’s his, makes it real. The baby is hurting you Katherine.”

“It’s gonna be okay. If anything happens, Bruce and Dr. Cho are here and I’ll be okay.” She told him, running fingers through her hair. “He thinks this is his fault.”

Loki looked up at her, confused.

“Steve. He thinks that the baby hurting me is his fault.”

Loki shook his head. “It’s not though. You didn’t know this could happen, neither could he.”

Kat smiled at Loki, grateful that he was so understanding. “I know. That’s what I told him.”

“Hey Kat, I got a bunch of-“ Steve started, coming into the room, arms full of snacks and water, but stopped when he saw Loki. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry. I’ll just leave these and go.” He turned to leave after setting the food down next to her but she grabbed his hand.

“Don’t go. Just…will you lay here with us? If that’s okay with you.” She asked, looking down at Loki. He nodded and Steve sat down on the other side of Kat, unsure of what to do with his hands. She rolled her eyes and took his arm, hooking it over her shoulder.

“Can we please just go to bed? I’m tired and I don’t have the energy to talk about any of this. We can hash this all out tomorrow, but for now can we please just sleep?” Kat asked. Loki looked up at her and nodded, never being able to tell her no, and when she looked over at Steve, he did the same thing. He gave her some water and laid behind her.

Loki did the same on the other side of her after he shut the lights off, facing her. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep and Loki wasn’t far behind her. Steve laid there for a little while, listening to Kat breathe, listening to her heartbeat. He heard another sound so he turned a little more, pressing up against Kat.

He strained his ears and gasped when he heard the second heartbeat coming from Kat’s body. The heartbeat of his baby. He hesitantly lifted his hand and put it on her stomach. Things finally settled in that he was going to be a father. Tears fell down his face and he smiled. Kat slid her hand over his in her sleep, lacing their fingers together.

She pushed up against Steve and he had to try really hard to restrain himself. He had forgotten how beautiful she was while he was gone. He thought she was even more beautiful now the he knew she was carrying his child.

When Kat woke up the next morning she forgot for a second what had happened the previous day. It hit her when she saw Loki in front of her, but a body pressed against her back. Steve’s. His face was pressed into her back and she smiled, he used to do that all the time.

Loki shifted and she froze, shutting her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. She felt him scoot out of the bed and go into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

“I can tell you’re awake Kat.” Steve whispered, his breath on her neck sending sparks straight between her legs. She slowly turned over to find Steve’s beautiful eyes staring back at her.

“How did you know?”

Steve smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Your breathing is different.” She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He nudged her nose with his and leaned down, hovering over her lips.

“Is this okay?” He whispered. She nodded and he leaned and brushed his lips over hers softly. Sparks shot down her body at the feeling of his lips on hers and she let out a whimper. Her body melted against his and she slid her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

She was still mad at him and now she was mad at her body and pregnant hormones for betraying her. Steve moaned against her lips and she could feel herself getting wet. She pulled back before she couldn’t stop and took a breath.

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered. Kat shook her head,.

“No, its okay. I just think that we all need to sit down and talk before anyone does anything.” Steve nodded in agreement and helped her sit up, just as the shower shut off. Loki stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, toweling his hair dry.

“So, I uh…guess we need to have a talk.” Loki said. Kat nodded and swung her legs over the bed to stand. Loki was right there to help her.

“First, I need to pee.” She told them, earning a chuckle from both men.

She slowly made her way into the bathroom and peed, brushing her teeth after. She walked out to the kitchen to find Loki making coffee and Steve sitting at the island. He got up and made her a glass of juice, and made her some toast while she got settled on the couch.

They sat down in the chairs on each side of the couch, with her in the middle.

“So…I really want to explain what took me so long to come back.” Steve told them. Kat nodded, getting comfortable on the couch.

“So, after I saw Peggy, I knew I made a mistake and that I wanted to come back to you, but there was something I had to try first, it just didn’t work out the way I wanted.” He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I tried to bring Tony back for you.”


	47. Explain

Kat felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“What do you mean?” She asked. Steve sighed and looked down at his hands.

“I got more Pym particles and went to that last battle, to bring Tony back. I knew you loved him and how much he loved you and thought of you like a daughter. I wanted that for you. I wanted you to have him back. I also wanted to do it for Pepper and Morgan.” He told them.

“Then why isn’t he here?” Loki asked, his eyes squinted. He didn’t believe Steve for a second.

“I had to make an impossible choice. When I went to grab Tony, Thanos had you by the neck Loki. He was going to kill you.”

Loki paled and glanced at Kat, who had tears streaming down her face. She wished she had never asked Steve to explain. She didn’t want to know this. It was like losing Tony all over again.

“So, I chose to save Loki, because I knew that you couldn’t take another loss.” He was right. She wouldn’t have survived if something had happened to Loki, especially if she thought she had lost Steve.

“Why did it take you so long to come back then? We’ve been here months, thinking you’d left to go live a different life.” Loki told him.

“I was scared to come back. I was scared that Kat had you and she didn’t need me anymore.” He said, looking down. Kat was tired. She was tired of fighting. It wasn’t good for her or the baby. Steve had come back because he loved her. And she loved him. She loved them both.

She held her hand out to him, causing him to look up at her, his eyes wet. He got up and sat down in front of her, and she took his hand in hers. “I’ll always need you Steve.” She looked to Loki and motioned for him to do the same, taking his hand in her other. “I need you both. I don’t want to choose. Can’t that be okay?”

Loki shared a look with Steve, then looked back to Kat. “If it’s what you truly wish, then I’m okay with it.”

Kat’s mouth dropped open and she looked from Loki to Steve, who was nodding.

“Sweetheart, I’ll do anything for you. I’m okay with whatever you want.”

She smiled and leaned in, wrapping her arms around Steve. This was the right decision. Yes, Loki was her magical soulmate, but Kat shared a different bond with Steve. He saved her when she thought she didn’t have anything else to live for.

The baby kicked and Kat jumped, placing a hand on her stomach.

“What is it.” Loki asked. There was another kick and Kat smiled.

“The baby’s kicking.” She took both their hands and placed it where hers had just been. There was another kick and Steve let out a little gasp, and Loki jumped slightly.

“That really is amazing darling.” Loki said. Steve nodded in agreement and smiled at her.

“It really is.” She told them. They sat there for a few minutes longer, enjoying the moment.

“Do you wanna see the nursery?” She asked Steve, his eyes lighting up. He nodded and she stood, taking his hand and leading him over to the door. When she pushed it open Steve’s mouth dropped.

“It’s beautiful in here.” He said.

“Bucky helped put everything together, he’s helped out a bunch actually.” Kat told him. She’d been so thankful for Bucky, because Loki was still new to all things Earth.

Steve smiled. “I’m glad he was able to be here for you. I’ll have to thank him.” Steve walked over to the dresser and picked up the Captain America plushie and turned to Kat, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and chuckled, sitting in the rocking chair.

You could hear Loki turning on the tv in the living room, he had gotten into the habit of watching reality tv, something about mortals being idiots intrigued him. You could hear the theme of Hell’s Kitchen come on and you shook your head.

“There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t want to come home to you Katherine, I want you to know that.” Steve said, kneeling next to her. She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face, scratching at the scruff there.

“Every night I’d lie there and wish that you’d come home. That it was all a mistake. I finally stopped wishing because there were more important things.” She told him, her other hand running over her stomach.

“I’ll make it up to you for the rest of my life Kit Kat, if you’ll let me.” He said, placing his hand on top of yours. “I love you.”

“I love you too Steve. I never stopped.”

Loki made dinner and as the first dinner together, it was awkward to say the least. Kat sat at the head of the table, Steve on the left and Loki on the right. Not much was said, just Steve asking how everyone had been since he had left. He asked about Pepper and Morgan, and Kat told him that he should go up and see them, Morgan would be so happy to see her Uncle Steve again.

Kat heard Loki’s phone ring and he sounded angry with whoever was on the other end. With the help of Steve, she got up and slowly walked into the living room, to see Loki tossing his phone onto the couch.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him.

He let out a heavy sigh. “It’s Valkyrie. It seems now that Thor has deemed her leader of New Asgard, the people aren’t very welcoming to her. She asked if I could come and help her, although I don’t know how much they’ll listen to me.” He said. Kat walked over to him and slid her hands around his waist.

“I think they’ll see how you’ve changed Loki. I think that you should try and help her. Thor’s busy with the Guardians and Valkyrie needs you.” Loki nodded and tucked her against his chest. He didn’t want to leave her, but he supposed she was safe with the Captain.

“I don’t want to leave you Little Dove.” He whispered.

“I’ll be okay. I promise.”

“You’ll call for me if anything happens with the baby?” He asked. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

“I promise.” With a green shimmer, Loki disappeared, leaving Steve and Kat standing in the living room.


	48. And Then There Were Two...again

Kat felt nervous after Loki left. She was worried that the people of New Asgard wouldn’t be welcoming to him and he wouldn’t be able to help Valkyrie.

Steve helped her to the couch and got her a snack and water, sitting next to her and pulling her feet into his lap. He removed her socks and began massaging her feet slowly, smiling when her head dropped to the arm of the couch.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Steve asked. Kat shrugged her shoulders, one hand rubbing across her stomach.

“I feel okay, just tired mostly, I feel like a giant whale.” She said, chuckling.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Steve told her. She cracked one eye open to look at him.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not. You’ve always been beautiful Katherine, since the moment I saw you. But now, knowing you’re carrying my baby, it just makes you even more beautiful.” She smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head back on the couch, and Steve didn’t miss how her face blushed at the comment.

She cursed her hormones for making her so horny. Steve slid his hand up, working on her calves now, his other hand sliding to her stomach, lacing his fingers with hers. She smiled, relaxing more and more at his touch.

“I love you pretty girl.” He whispered and Kat opened her eyes to find him leaning over her, that devilish look in his eyes.

“I love you too Captain.” She said smirking. His eyes darkened and he crashed his lips to hers, having missed the taste. Her hands flew to his face, pulling his mouth further against her if that was possible. She moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, rolling her body against him.

He pulled back first, panting, looking down at her with red rimmed eyes.

“Baby what’s wrong?” She asked worriedly.

“I missed you so much. I never should have stayed back. I’m so sorry. I should have come home to you.” Steve choked out, resting his head on hers, sobbing. She ran her hands through his hair, saying soothing words to get him to calm down.

“It’s okay Steve. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters okay?” She whispered. Steve nodded his head and she pulled him in for another kiss, slower this time.

“Take me to the bedroom?” She whispered against his lips. He pulled back and looked at her with concern.

“Kat, are you sure?” He asked. She nodded and he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He tugged his shirt off then yanked his pants off quickly, almost tripping on the way to the bed, causing Kat to giggle.

“Get over here, you goof.” She told him, pulling her shirt off and shimmying out of her shorts. Steve crawled toward her, nudging himself in between her legs, lying on his stomach. He trailed kisses up her thighs, kneading and rubbing after. Kat was practically squirming by the time he ghosted over her center.

When he finally slid his tongue against her, she arched her back and fisted her hands in the sheets. “Oh my God.” She whispered, causing Steve to smirk against her.

He worked his tongue over her clit, drawing slow circles and it didn’t take long before she was writhing underneath. “Oh God Steve I’m so close.” She whimpered.

“Let go for me sweetheart.” He hummed against her, sending her over the edge. Her legs shook and she tried to close them around Steve’s head, but he held them open, slowly licking her through her orgasm.

Steve crawled back up her body and leaned over her, being mindful of her stomach. She leaned up and kissed him, pushing him into a sitting position. He raised an eyebrow at her as she sat up on her knees and turned around, bending over on all fours.

Steve let out a groan at the sight of her as he ran his hand down her back inching closer to her. He was painfully hard and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He pushed the tip of his cock against her entrance and they both moaned at the contact.

“You’re always so wet for me sweetheart.” He growled, pushing in slowly. “I missed how you felt around my cock.” He whispered, making Kat shiver. She had forgotten how sexy Steve was when he talked like this.

Steve ran his hand through her hair and gently pulled her back so she was flush against his chest. He kept the pace slow, even though it was taking everything it had in him not to pound into her. He knew that she needed to take it easy and they were risking her and the baby even just doing this.

“I love you so much.” He whispered in her ear, wrapping one arm around her chest, the other around her waist, snaking his hand down to play with her clit. She jerked, her hands going behind her and tangling in Steve’s hair.

“I love you Steve.” She told him, rocking her hips against him. He placed sloppy kisses on her neck, his thrusts becoming erratic, his breathing picking up.

“Katherine, I’m not gonna last much longer.” He said. She nodded, her walls fluttering around him as he kept circling her clit.

“Come for me Steve.” She whispered. He moved faster against her clit and she came, crying out his name. Steve came right after, softly biting down on her shoulder and moaning. Kat turned her head and met Steve lips for a soft kiss, whimpering slightly when he pulled out of her.

She turned and laid back against the pillows while Steve went to get a towel to clean them up. He pulled the blanket over them and ran a hand over her stomach, kissing her shoulder softly.

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded and turned to face him, brushing hair from his face.

“I missed you.” She said softly. Steve smiled and bumped his nose against hers.

“I missed you too Kit Kat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's only one or two more chapters left in this one guys! Thank you all who have commented and supported me! I cant wait to get new stuff out to you guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to share this story with you!  
> So as I was doing some research on this particular idea of mine, I found out that there are several months where the Asgardian refugee ship is in space before Thanos finds it, so that gives me a little room to play here. There's going to be magic, romance, heartbreak, more magic and all the bits in between. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
